Survival
by Veema
Summary: Its up to Vegeta and Kakarot to avenge their race but with ChiChi out for revenge for Kakarot killing her father the Earth being blown up and Kakarots visions of the future doing more harm than help do they even stand a chance? Maybe Bulma can help! VB KC
1. Chapter 1: Fate

The sky was red and the few birds flew in the sky. Many children were put to bed with the thoughts that any day now, their mother and father may not be there, and some women lay next to their mates, thinking that that may be the last time they'll be able to feel the warmth from them, and this was not without good reason.

A little before eight years ago, Frieza made an offer to King Vegeta, asking him and all of the Saiyans to serve him. King Vegeta rejected Frieza's offer, and thought his pride too important. Now the time has come to pay, for no one rejected Frieza and got away with it...

Survival

Chapter 1

Everything in the palace was silent, but no mind was put to rest. There were thoughts of fear, regret, doubt, and even some cockiness going through some minds. Only the fools were truly cocky. The wise had nothing to be cocky about.

A Saiyan with dark brown hair that defied all means of gravity, dark brown eyes, and had a goatee was walking through the palace halls. His eyes were cold, hard, and focused, just like any other Saiyan. He walked with pride and a sense of duty in his Saiyan armor and a plain, yet elegant red cape flowing from the shoulder parts of the armor. He was tall and very muscular, very attractive to females who weren't fools.

One female who wasn't a fool walked behind him with her head held high and an unbreakable pride. She was very beautiful, and like most Saiyans, she had thick black hair, and kept hers long, but it happened to be worn up that day. She was wearing a black body suit that didn't cover her legs at all, and didn't happen to have on any armor at the time, but she did fight. Her shape was practically flawless and her beauty was great. She was the envy of every female, especially since she was chosen by the King.

By her side was a boy who was identical to the male Saiyan, but he was much smaller and with black hair. After all, he was only eight. He too walked with his head up and had dignified footsteps, but his confidence was staggered for what was to come.

The three of them stopped in an area with a balcony. They stepped into the sunlight and the little boy covered his eyes because it was so bright. The two suns where shining brightly, even though it seemed like a dark day. When the little boy could see, he couldn't believe that there were so many Saiyans there. There were more than what his eyes could see. He stood next to his father, the King, while the woman, his mother, stepped back into the shadows of the palace, but did not leave.

King Vegeta began to speak. "Fellow Saiyans, you are aware that Frieza asked me years ago to join him, and work for him. He wanted us to give up our pride and what we stood for, so that he may sit lazily upon his thrown and watch us work like dogs, but I told him never!" The crowd of Saiyans cheered, but it was not loud and convincing, so the King continued on. "Now the time has come when he has grown scared of us and our power. He is scared that we will one day destroy him, so now he had decided to purge our planet." Murmurs spread like wild fire, and the crowd began to panic, but the King did not. "Listen when I say this. Frieza may be a formidable foe, but he will learn what Hell is, if he intends on messing with the Saiyan race. He is scared of us! What are we Saiyans scared of?" Many faces looked confused that the King would say that the Saiyans were scared of something. Pride wouldn't let anyone say anything like that. King Vegeta smirked. "We are scared of nothing!" The crowd grew wild with these wise words from the King and began to cheer. "So we will give them Hell! Prepare to make them suffer!"

Everyone cheered with confidence, knowing that they were a race of proud and strong warriors. Prince Vegeta walked back into the palace with his father and met with his mother, who was not smiling at all. "Mother?" asked Vegeta worriedly.

She sighed and then became eye level with her son. "May I speak with your father alone, Prince Vegeta?"

Prince Vegeta nodded hesitantly.

King Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing my King...well not anything that I'd be willing to say out in the open like this."

The King looked at his son and gave him a sign to get lost, and Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes when his father wasn't looking and went to his room. "Come now, Cellena, and we will discuss this."

Cellena came with King Vegeta into their room and said nothing for a long time. She only looked off...not really looking at anything, but focusing on something.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta's eyes were still cold.

She set her sights back on Vegeta and she dropped her guard and the tough act. "I...I don't want you to go. If I may say Sire, I don't want you to leave. You're our King and I don't want anything to happen to you." She was expecting Vegeta to scold her for thinking that he could ever be hurt or killed by the enemy, but he didn't.

His cold and hard eyes softened and he placed one of his hands on her cheek. "I can't tell our people to fight and then not go myself. I must set an example for our people."

She placed a serious expression on her face. "Then I am coming as well to fight. Every Saiyan able must."

"You must stay here at the palace. You have your duties to Vegeta."

"I know that Nappa and I are supposed to look after him and protect him at all costs...but Nappa can do it! Let me go."

Vegeta shook his head stubbornly. "You must stay. Nappa is powerful, but he has no brain. You're wise and wisdom is needed, especially in a great time of confusion such as this."

For the first time in her life, she felt as if things were totally out of her hands and she collapsed into Vegeta's arms. "Don't do this!" She looked into Vegeta's eyes that had grown softer and compassionate for her.

"We have our duties." He held her tightly. "I must go. If the worst should happen..."

"Don't say that! Nothing is going to happen to you. You'll be fine, and then you'll return to the palace as King, as you have been."

He smirked. "You're pride is great." Vegeta felt a love for her, which he never had been able to express. He didn't care for her until the last three years. At first, he only wanted an heir, but she became so much more than a woman to produce his son. She became his love. He had even been so bold as to mark her as his own. "We must do what we must do."

"When are you leaving?" she asked quietly. "Well?"

"It'll be today, if I can help it."

"Well, can't you stay with me for a little while? I just want to be with you one last time."

He kissed her with all that he had and poured himself into her, which was hard for him to do, but he did love to please her when they had intercourse. His pride wouldn't let him be less than perfect. "Fine then woman, but you must know that I have to go, and you must continue on your duties."

"I promise I will follow your command until I no longer have breath in my body."

He took down her hair and ran his fingers through it and then smelled her sweet scent. "You just don't know what you do to me, woman." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Lets make this one to remember." She smiled.

A/N: How is it? Come on and tell me guys. Give me advice; tell me if you liked it or whatever. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I fixed some spelling errors in the last chapter, but I'm not sure if I got all of them. Anyway, thank you. I just want you guys to know that I can't write lemon. I'm sorry for those who want it, but I'm only 14 years old, so I'm sorry.

Chapter 2

Cellena reached over to Vegeta's side of the bed to touch him, but she could not feel the touch of his skin. She lifted her head from off her pillow and saw that Vegeta was not there at all. Only his medallion that he wore was left sitting on the bed next to her side. "Oh Vegeta" she said "you could have said goodbye." She picked up the medallion and knew why he had left it there. Just in case Vegeta didn't come back, Prince Vegeta would have to assume the position. She wanted to try and find him through a bond, but it was impossible, considering the fact that he was not able to, since the gene that allowed Saiyans to bond was removed from him, so he would never be vulnerable. He became vulnerable once he fell for Cellena, but he was never expecting for that to happen.

_'I'll have to keep this until Vegeta comes back. My son shouldn't have this until he is King.'_ She sat up in her bed and rested her back on the wall. "Please be safe Vegeta."

* * *

"I don't want a bath!" screamed a little Saiyan boy with wild, black hair. "I don't want one!"

"Well, you need one Kakarot. Don't get sassy with me either! You're only three!" His mother always had trouble getting Kakarot to take baths. He really did hate them, but she had that problem with her first son when he was younger. "Stop being so difficult" she said as she turned on the bath water and let it fill the tub. "It'll be fun."

"But I don't want one!"

"Oh, stop your whining!"

While she was busy, Kakarot decided to make a run for it, and did. He knew his mother couldn't catch up to him, since she was with child.

"Kakarot!" She was on her knees and with her being eight months pregnant, she was in an uncomfortable position. "Come back here or I'll blast you into the next dimension!"

Kakarot ran down the stairs while thinking _'Man I hope she doesn't catch me!'_ There was no turning back now, since his mother was very touchy and quite evil when she's pregnant.

* * *

"Ready to go Bardock?" asked Toma while leaning on the front door. "We should go."

"I know. I just want to say goodbye to Tannipu and Kakarot before I..." Bardock trailed off as he saw his naked three year old son running around the house. Bardock gasped as Panboukin came from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands, but then immediately began laughing as he saw the little boy running around.

"Hey Bardock, you might wanna do something before your son catches a cold."

"Kakarot!" Bardock came over to Kakarot quickly and picked him up. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a bath right now?"

"No." Kakarot smiled and began to turn red with guilt. He was a horrible lair.

"Go upstairs right now and take your bath before I kill you already!"

Topeto didn't think it too funny, but Celipa was snickering in the kitchen.

"Kakarot!"

When Kakarot heard that voice, he stopped smiling and tired to look as innocent as possible, which he could pull off...sometimes.

"How dare you! Did you know your daddy's friends were over here?" She had a towel in her hands and stretched it out. Bardock handed Kakarot to her and she wrapped him up in it. "I should kill you!"

"But what did I do?" Kakarot gave his mother the most innocent look that he could come up with.

Bardock looked dumbfounded. "How he's able to pull off that look, I'll never know."

Tannipu didn't buy it. "You might not be able to see it, but I can see the mischief in his eyes. He's a little rascal alright," she couldn't help but smile a bit "and he's just like his father."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Look Kakarot, you don't go running around the house naked!"

"But aren't you leaving?"

"Yes, but-"

"I wanted to say goodbye." Kakarot was now putting his innocent look back on, but Bardock didn't buy it.

"Yeah right." Bardock ruffled up Kakarot's hair a little bit. "But I was gonna tell you goodbye anyway, kid."

Kakarot dropped his act and reached for his father and Bardock took him. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, Kakarot."

"Will it be a long time?"

"We'll see. It's not like I can see the future or anything."

Tannipu cocked an eyebrow while Kakarot looked saddened. "Okay."

Bardock put his son down and said "Go get in the tub now!"

Kakarot knew his father was serious and ran upstairs. "Bye father."

Tannipu took a hold of Bardock's arm. "I need to speak with you, Bardock."

"About what?"

"You know what."

Toma snickered. "Looks like when he gets back, he's gonna have to sleep with Kakarot, since he's in trouble."

"Haha Toma." Bardock held up a fist as he laughed sarcastically.

Tannipu signaled Bardock's crew to leave, so they got out of the house. When they were out, Tannipu felt her stomach and rubbed her belly. "Our baby girl's gonna be strong, but..." Her eyes lightened and she looked a little scared.

"But what?"

"I know very well that you can...see...the future. I believed you when you told me...when you came back from Kanassa."

Bardock smirked. "You know, it's kind of funny now that I think about it. I mean, it was one of Frieza's jobs, and we had no business being there, but someone from our planet was able to hack into Frieza's stations. My crew and I wanted to get at Frieza, so we took the job when Frieza's men couldn't, and we took the planet for ourselves." He dropped his smirk. "I haven't been the same since that day. I do still have my visions and..."

"How come Kakarot can't know?"

"I don't want to tell him what is gonna happen."

"Are we not gonna win the war, Bardock?"

Bardock put on a proud and fearless face. "We're gonna make it."

Tannipu shook her head and rubbed her stomach again. "You're lying to me, Bardock. You've seen it and..."

"I won't let that be our future. I have seen myself, as well as you, Kakarot, and the rest of our race die, except I saw one person who made it. There might be more, but I know that the Prince is going to make it, and I want Kakarot and you to make it too, if no one else."

"Why? Why not you too?"

"Because I can't. I know it's not my place."

"But..." She knew that she could not win, and she felt as if she was about to break. She placed her hands on her sides, just above the hips, so she might be able to relieve some of the back pain she had been having. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a chair and sat down. "Tell me. Will you ever see our baby?"

He shook his head. "Not our new born. No."

"What about Raditz?"

Bardock shook his head again. "There's a chance for Kakarot though, and I really want him to make it. I feel...I feel that something great will become of him."

Tannipu laughed off her sorrow. "I think it's funny how you disliked the idea of Kakarot when he was born."

"Well, you barely survived Raditz andKakarot's power level was so low..." He hesitated to go on. "It surprises me howmuch stronger he's become."

She tired to stand, but Bardock bent down and became eye level with her. "I must tell you something, and if the worst should happen, then you must follow out my plans. I want you to tell Kakarot as well."

She worriedly nodded. "I promise."

He lifted up her head with his hand and smiled. "Come on. You're usually the cheerful one."

She smiled for him.

"Now listen very carefully."

"Alright."

* * *

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked up at his door and sighed. "Come in."

Cellena came in smiling, trying to be the brave parent. "Did your father have one more talk to you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. You know he did, so why even ask?" Prince Vegeta was already annoyed, yet his mother didn't say anything. He knew what this talk was going to be about and didn't want to hear it either.

Cellena walked over to Vegeta's bed and sat down next to him. "Tell me what he said."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, obviously bored with all of his father's lectures. "He told me that I must never forget my pride and honor and I must be King one day."

"He's right though. I know your father tells you a lot about being King and tends to repeat himself, but he's just trying to help."

"I'm not a fool. I know the things he tells me!"

"That's true, but you're only eight. You haven't lived as long as he has." She chuckled. "Actually, I haven't either. Just listen to the things he tells you, because you're going to have to become-"

Vegeta growled and cut her off by his murmurs of "I don't feel like listening to this again."

Cellena cocked an eyebrow at him and caught an immediate attitude. "Well, if you know everything, then you'd be King right now!"

"Well, maybe I'm good enough to be King right now!"

She grunted in frustration and stood to her feet. "Fine then. I expect you to take full responsibilities while your father is gone then!"

"And I don't understand why I'm not fighting either! I'm not weakling. I can take care of myself!"

Cellena really felt like slapping her hand across his face, but she knew that she couldn't do that. After all, she wasn't the queen and had no real role of authority. Sure she was his mother, but him being a Prince changed everything. "Well," she was still furious, but she lowered her voice, "I guess I won't help you anymore, Vegeta." Cellena sighed as she made her way to his door. "Just remember everything your father has taught you, because it will come in handy one day." She walked out of his room and dropped her strong face. _'You better come back Vegeta, because I don't care if he's the Prince. I'll kill him.'

* * *

_

Bardock kissed his mate with everything he had, knowing that he would probably never see her again. "Bye Tannipu."

"It'll be here any day now; the baby."

"I know. Just take care. You almost didn't survive Kakarot." He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll do my best. Besides, I have Kakarot here to help me out, just in case I need it."

"Yeah, I know, but he'll probably screw up anyway."

Celipa smirked at Toma and wrapped her arms around him. "One before we go to war?"

Toma smirked. "Okay, but we've got to outdo Bardock."

"We can do that."

When Bardock heard that coming from behind him, he stopped kissing Tannipu and closed the front door, so his crew could not see. "I don't like anyone see me display affection, anyway."

"Always the strong type" she said smirking as she came closer to his lips. They then kissed each other with every ounce of care and compassion that they had for one another. Bardock could not tell her that he loved her, but he let her know in his kiss. He ran his fingers through her long black hair that was much like his eldest son's hair.

When they pulled away, Bardock said "Toma wishes he could please a woman like I can."

"No one can please a woman like you can, Bardock. At least not one could please me like you can."

"Yuck," yelled Kakarot from the top of the steps. "Gross!"

"Hey," stated Bardock "this is how you got here."

"By kissing?" Kakarot was horrified at this discovery.

Tannipu chuckled and said "You don't want to know how you got here."

Bardock grew pleased, thinking about the conceiving process. "You'll like it when you're older," he said as he walked out the house to join his crew.

"What was he talking about, momma?"

She blushed. "I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

A male with light green skin and long green hair came to a lizard-like creature and bowed. "You asked for me Lord Frieza?"

"Yes, and I'd like for you and Dadoria to go handle the monkey problem."

"But Sire, there are already forces at Planet Vegeta. They haven't begun the attack yet but…"

Frieza growled and raised his voice with a fury. "Are you questioning my orders!"

"No Lord Frieza!" Zarbon was frightened beyond belief. "I was just informing you."

"I knew that, but I'd like you to go yourself!"

"Y-yes Lord Frieza."

"Oh, and I want you to go to the palace first. Bring Vegeta's son to me."

"Yes Sire." Zarbon left Frieza's presence.

"Oh, this'll be fun." Frieza began laughing sadistically as he thought about how he was going to crush the Saiyan race. _'I'm going to make those monkeys wish they were never born, and their Prince will live as a slave for the rest of his life.'_

To be continued…

A/N: I just want to say that a lot of people make Vegeta hate his father in most fanfics, but from what I got out of the shows, well the American version anyway, is that Vegeta does care for his father greatly and that he respects him. I just wanted to put my two cents in.

Oh, I know these first two chapters must have been slow, but I'm going to start some fighting in the next chapter.

Thank you guys for reviewing, but don't stop! Review! Tell me what ya thought.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mother's Struggle

Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 3

**Three days later...**

Cellena ran to the throne room with a look of detremination and desperation upon her face. So many things had gone from bad to worse. The Saiyans were putting up a good fight, but things were looking grim, especially since it was said that Dadoria and Zarbon would be on the planet very soon, if they weren't already there.

She arrived at the giant double doors and pushed them open. When she got inside, she saw became appalled at what was before her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

There was a tall and powerful Saiyan was sitting on King Vegeta's throne, but quickly got off once he saw her and began laughing. "None of your business, woman."

"It is my business! Since when does anyone else besides King Vegeta have the right to sit upon the throne?"

"Since when does a woman have the right to order me around?" There were other Saiyans in the throne room as well. There were seven all together, but he was the ring leader. "We all know that you may be the mother of the Prince, but that doesn't make you a queen or anything. You're still a woman!"

Cellena growled and created two fists, but kept them down at her side. "I don't know what you're thinking, but this madness will cease! This is insane! Our people our fighting and you cowards are in here acting like fools! I may not be a queen, and you may not see me as any one of any importance, but I will have your respect!"

He began laughing as he came closer to her. "And why is that, woman?" In a mere instant, he felt pain in his face and an incredible force pushed him on to the ground. The six other men looked shocked as their Saiyan leader wiped some blood away from his nose and looked up to Cellena to find that she had her leg still in the air.

"I figured you wouldn't be fast enough to dogde that, but hey," she smirked "I'm only a woman."

He growled as he stood to his feet. "That was a lucky shot!"

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow and started gently chuckling, which enraged the Saiyan.

"I don't see what's so funny, woman!" He pulled back his arm and reached it foward to hit her, but she caught his arm and began mocking him.

"Have some respect! I'm only just a woman."

"Why you..." Before he could react, Cellena used the bottom of her hand to break his nose and as the blood began to spill from his nose, she jumped in the air and spun around and kicked him in his face, which made him fly a few feet and then he hit the ground forceful.

"Don't question me on what I say or tell you to do. I know you think little of me, but I not only deserve your respect, but I demand it as well! I defeated you, and I expect you to except that gracioulsy. If you don't," she said, starting to smirk now "I'll just have to kill you."

The other six Saiyans stepped forward to fight her, but strangely enough, her confidence began to rise. "You all can attack me, but you'll do nothing to harm me."

"Yeah right woman!" said one.

"What's going on here?" Through the double doors came Prince Vegeta and the six men began bowing, but the other lost concious. "What's going on here?"

Cellena crossed her arms. "Nothing that I can't handle." She bowed a little to her son. "If you don't mind me saying so Prince, I would like to comment on something."

Vegeta looked at the other Saiyans in there and grolwed. "Leave us!" They fled and left the body of the Saiyan who attacked Cellena.

"Goodbye." Cellena created a ki blast and ended his meaningless life right there on the spot.

Prince Vegeta was about to ask why she did that, but he shrugged it off, like he didn't care. "What do you want to say?"

She crossed her arms again and sighged. "I'm sorry son, but you have not been fulling your duties?"

Vegeta grumbled. "What do you mean?"

"Well we've just recieved word that Frieza will be arriving on our planet at any moment, but I don't think he'll do anything that he doesn't have to, so I believe that Dadoria or Zarbon will be sent." She turned away from her son with a look of confusion on her face. "I-I am not sure on what we're supposed to do. I came to find you, since you want to be all grown up now and matters into your own hands."

Vegeta smirked arrongantly. "Well, we'll fight them."

Cellena looked back at her son and shook her head. "It not that simple. It's not that simple at all. He's very powerful. In fact..."

Suddenly, a scouter that was over Cellena's eye began going off and rising higher and higher within every second. "Oh no. It can't be."

"What is it?"

She didn't answer him.

"Well!"

She still didn't answer her son.

"Mother!"

She shook her head to snap out of her shock and knelt down to her son. "Prince Vegeta, I know you don't like me telling you what to do, but you must listen to me, or we both might be killed."

"Are they here already?"

"I don't believe the power is high enough to be Frieza, but I do believe that it is Zarbon, and possibly even Dadoria as well. There are two powers, and the stronger one is our way, so I believe that the one closer to us is Zarbon." She stood to her feet and began running at of the throne room. "Follow me."

Prince Vegeta hesitated, but eventually decided to follow her. After all, Vegeta knew that his mother was very wise, even if she didn't really have a say so in royal matters.

Vegeta followed his mother out of the throne room, but they didn't get far since they were stopped by the six Saiyans that were previously in the throne room. "Well, well, look what we have here. Well, it's Cellena escaping the palace when there's danger. I thought you were supposed to be respected," said one of them, and the others smirked or nodded agreeingly.

Cellena grunted. "I have no time for your foolishness! I must leave!"

"You're a coward!" Yelled another one.

Prince Vegeta was about to step forward to kill the six fools, but Cellena took a step forward to show that she had everything under control. "Look, I'm trying to save our future. If I don't do something, then who will? You idiots will be the death of us, if it's left up to you, so I suggest that you take your posts before I blast you into oblivion!" She pushed them out of the way and began walking off once again with her son.

"Coward!" Yelled another one.

Vegeta grunted and made fists, but Cellena said "Don't bother. We haven't got the time."

"But they just insulted you! Are you going to take that?"

"What other choice do we have? I can't exactly just stop. I bet you it won't take long for Zarbon to find us, and I can't allow him to get to you."

Vegeta wondered why she didn't just say "us" instead of "you" but then decided to let it go. "Where are we going?"

"To a place where I can make sure you won't die. Your father is strong, but things are looking grim, so I have to invest in our future."

"Are you saying that father will die?"

She wouldn't let the pain of the sentence show in her face. "I-I don't know Vegeta. He is strong and prideful, but sometimes you don't win because of that."

* * *

"Kakarot!" Tannipu walked while having her hands on her sides, so she could relieve the pain from the baby, as she walked into Kakarot's room. "Are you asleep?"

Kakarot was under his small bed, cuddled in a little ball.

"We have to get some of your things ready. Remember the plan I told you about earlier? Kakarot? Are you sleeping?"

Kakarot rolled from under the bed and stood up. "What about father? Is he not coming back?"

Tannipu shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We have to be ready when the time comes, so I want you to get dressed in some armor, okay?"

Kakarot sighed as he looked out his window and saw the sun. "I wish we would have a full moon."

She snapped at her son. "Don't wish for such things Kakarot!"

"Why? Wouldn't it help us?"

"No it wouldn't. It would probably do more damage than help. If you think about it, not everyone can control theirtransformed forms, such as you. Your father is among the few. Now come on and lets get you dressed to go."

Kakarot took another look out the window. _'I hope you're doing alright, father.'

* * *

_

"What are we doing here?" asked Prince Vegeta as he stepped into his mothers and fathers room. "Isn't this the first place they'd look for us?"

"Actually," said Cellena while tapping on the floor, "this would be the second. They'd first look in the throne room, but that's not where the passageway is."

"What passage way?" said Vegeta with interest. He thought he knew everything there was about the palace, but a passageway in his parent's room was something he didn't think of.

Cellena stood to her feet. "It's under the bed. It might be difficult to find, but you'llget toit alright."

Vegeta got on his knees and then looked up at his mother, who wasn't making any attempts to move. "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head and put a brave face on, even though she didn't want to die. "This is my place, and your place is survival."

"But...but why is this your place? How come you can't come with me?"

She turned from her son and closed her eyes, thinking through what she had to do. "You wouldn't understand."

"Why, because I'm younger than you?" He mocked.

"Because you're not a woman! Not only that, but no other woman on this planet can't even understand! I didn't want to be chosen at first to give birth to you, because I knew that I would have to go through Hell and back, and no one would think of me, not even for a moment! No one cares that I birthed you, because I'm woman! Now is my time to show that I'm not what they expect, I'm much more than what they can imagine!"

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

"You're wrong son."

"But you'll be killed! I know that you can't take Zarbon!"

"Even if I die, I'll die with honor. I can't be expected to run away like a frightened little child!"

"Then why I'm a leaving?"

"Because you are a child!"

"Well I wish you'd stop treating me like one!"

There was an awkward silence between the two, and Vegeta could see the burning determination in his mother's eyes.

The scouter that Cellena had on began to go off.

"He's in the palace, and he'll be here shortly, so go through the passageway, keep going straight, make two lefts, and then only make rights. You'll find a space pod and it'll have the proper coordinates on it, so don't change it. Frieza hasn't purged anything in the Milky Way Galaxy, so you should be safe for the time being, at least I hope."

Vegeta remembered that she said that she didn't want to give birth to him, because she knew it would be Hell, so he asked "Was it really that bad...living with me and father?"

She smiled. "It was difficult at first, but I really have enjoyed my life."

Vegeta looked closely on his mother's neck and realized that she was marked. _'When did father do that?'_ He suddenly smirked. _'I guess she did start to enjoy her life after all. I didn't even know if father liked her, but I guess he did.'_

Cellena reached under a pillow on her bed and pulled out the medallion that King Vegeta wore and she handed it to her son. "Until your father comes back for this, you will be known as King of Vegeta." She placed it around her son's neck proudly. "Long live the King."

Prince Vegeta looked at the medallion with amazement. It was something he always wanted to wear around his neck, and now he could. He looked up at his mother and saw that her eyes were saddened. "Don't be so soft. It makes you seem weak" is all Vegeta could say.

She laughed a little. "Go on, and don't lag behind. You must hurry."

Vegeta nodded and got under the bed.

"Prince Vegeta!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

Cellena looked at the power reading on her scouter and she knew that it was Zarbon, so she braced herself for whatever her destiny might hold.

Zarbon broke the door down and smirked as he saw Cellena. "Well, well, if it isn't King Vegeta's woman." His smirk became lustful as he came forward to her. "Why don't you try something with a real man?"

She returned the smirk. "That's why I sleep with Vegeta. If I wanted a woman, you'd be the first person I'd go to."

Zarbon growled angrily. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you, especially since he's going to be dead in a little while! Now where is Prince Vegeta?"

"Why would you expect me to know? Do you think he'd still be in the palace? What kind of a fool do you take me for?"

Zarbon ran his fingers through her hair. "Well, guess you're not so idiotic."

She backed away and pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"You're so feisty. Why so angry? Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you come and be a whore on one of Frieza's stations. Not only can we make Vegeta angry, but we can make me happy."

She growled furiously. "First of all, I wouldn't touch you! Second of all, Vegeta wouldn't care that much, since I was only a pawn to produce his son. He doesn't care if I live or die."

Zarbon laughed, knowing that she was lying. "Oh, that's funny, considering that you have a marking on your neck, which was probably done by a Vegeta, because if it wasn't done by him, I promise you, you wouldn't be standing here." He dropped his smile and quickly grabbed her neck. "I'm not playing anymore. I want to know where Prince Vegeta is now!"

Cellena struggled to get free of his grasp, but ended up spiting on his face.

Zarbon let her go and slapped her in the face, knocking her down. "Foolish woman!"

Cellena stood to her feet. "I'm not scared of you! I have no reason to be, so why should I tell you where my son is?"

"Because you should be scared of me."

She threw a punch at him, but he caught it with his hand and begun to crush her hand, but she pulled it away. "I hate you!" She kicked him in the face, causing him to step back a step, but he came closer and punched her in the stomach. "You're such a weak Saiyan."

She spit out blood, but stood straight up. "And you're a gender confused freak." She kicked him in the face again, but this time, he went to the ground. "Don't underestimate me!"

Zarbon stood to his feet and wiped the blood that was on his mouth away. "And don't underestimate me!" The power reading for Zarbon began to go up as his body mass increased greatly and he became hideous. "How do you like me in my transformed state?"

Cellena was in pure shock as she looked at the power reading for Zarbon. _'This is unbelievable. If he's this powerful, than how powerful must Frieza truly be?'_

Zarbon wrapped his arm around Cellena and licked her with his long and wide tongue. "You taste good, but I don't want someone as rebellious as you." She struggled to get away from him, but all struggling stopped when he snapped her neck and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

Zarbon also had a scouter on, and his went off. "There's someone near by, and they have a fairly high power, for a Saiyan anyway." Zarbon powered down into his normal state. Zarbon smirked and threw the bed across the room, but nothing was there. "Strange." The power began to disappear and he decided to continue his search for Prince Vegeta.

What Zarbon didn't know was that the power was really coming from Prince Vegeta, who couldn't help but peak at the battle that had just occurred, and he now had a look of anguish on his face. _'Mother.'_

To be continued...

A/N: Poor Vegeta. He's all alone in the world, unless his father makes it, but what if he doesn't make it? Poor Veggie.

Please Review and I'll update when I can!


	4. Chapter 4: From father to Son

Chapter 4

Me no own

Prince Vegeta's face was full of anguish, but he tried to tell himself that he didn't have the time for it, but it still hurt. He did care for his mother before, after all, she did have a large part in raising him, but he didn't really realize that he cared for her to this extent until now. "Zarbon." He hissed. _'I'll get you for this. It might not be today, but I swear I'll get you for this.'

* * *

_

Bardock breathed heavily as he stood in his battle stance, ready for someone else to attack. "Come on. Are you a coward?" He decided to be cocky, like most Saiyans are in the heat of battle, even though he wasn't up against an ordinary foe.

He was now fighting Dadoria.

Dadoria began to laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be scared of you? You're just a low level monkey."

"Don't underestimate the power of us Saiyans. That will be your downfall." Bardock was doing a good job of hiding the fact that he was exhausted from all of the fighting, but he couldn't really last for much longer. His crew was also tired and they wouldn't be able to fight much more.

"I don't have time to deal with you monkey. I really must be going."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh?" Dadoria opened his mouth and a large beam hit him, as well as his crew and even the enemy that was fighting his crew as well. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but dust, and Dadoria assumed that he had killed them all. "Well I better get back to what I was really sent here to do." He then took of into the air, and like a flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

"Mother?" called Kakarot over and over again. "Mother. We have to go." He ran around the house, trying to locate his mother. "The enemy is here! We have to go! Mother!"

"Ahhh," she cried out in agonizing pain, "Kakarot!"

"Mother!" He ran into the kitchen, were his mother was on the ground in pain screaming.

"It's time Kakarot. The baby."

"Well hold it in. We have to go, or we'll be killed!"

Even though this was a serious situation, Tannipu couldn't help but laugh. "You certainly don't understand giving birth, do you son? I can't hold it in. Now is the time for you're baby sister to be born."

"But we have to go."

She struggled and somehow managed to get to her feet. "Lets go into the basement."

Kakarot nodded. "Yes mother."

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((

Outside of Kakarot's home, a green lizard creature stretched out his arm and his hand began to glow. "Bye bye monkeys!" Within a blinding light, the whole city was destroyed, and the houses were nothing but piles of rubble.

"NO!" Yelled Bardock was a fury. "I won't let that happen!" He powered up and all the rocks that were once on him disintegrated. He looked at his surroundings and saw his crew lifeless on the ground with their faces in the dirt. "No." He whispered as he walked over to Toma limping. _'You were my best friend, Toma.'_ He looked at the white bandage on his arm, but his now had some of Toma's blood on it. "I will wear this in honor of my crew." He took it off Toma's arm and walked over to Celipa and the rest of his crew and soaked the bandage in their blood.

"I'll make sure Frieza and his goons pay for this," he said while placing the now red bandage on his head, like a bandana. "I'll get them somehow, someway, for you guys. You weren't low level soldiers, and you fought until the very end. We'll meet again my friends. Sooner or later, we'll meet again."

* * *

"You're wet," said Kakarot with fear as well as concern. "There's a lot of it too."

"I know Kakarot. My water just broke."

"It might take a long time for me to have this child. I was in labor with you and Radizt for at least twelve hours. I don't think this babies going to be a miracle and come in an hour, and we don't even have that."

"What should we do?"

She placed her hand on her youngest son's cheek. "I want you to be a good boy and leave me."

Kakarot heard what she had said perfectly, but didn't understand why she would say something like that. "Why?"

"At least you'll survive. I don't know if me and the baby will make it, but you have to live on for me, okay?"

"No. I'm not going to run away like some kind of coward!"

"Live to fight another day!"

"I'd rather die! I refuse! I'm staying right here!"

"You have to leave! Stop being so foolish and think for just one moment! I want you to leave. No one will be upset with you for leaving. This is actually what I want. Your father will understand."

Kakarot crossed his arms and put on a stubborn face. "I'm not leaving."

"But you have to!"

"No!"

"I'm not playing with you Kakarot!"

"And I'm not about to abandoned you!"

She grunted at her son, since she was now very frustrated. "Fine. Suit yourself, but I think you're being foolish."

"Bye bye monkeys!" Came a voice from outside.

Tannipu's instincts kicked in, and she knew a force was coming, so she pulled her son close to her and tried to shield him the best she could. "Brace yourself!"

"Ahhh!" Kakarot tried to hold on to her and for most of the time, he was being protected by her, but he was eventually forced away from her, and they were both buried under the pile of rubble.

* * *

Bardock used all of his energy flying, so he was now forced to walk the rest of the distance home, which was taking forever, since he was so injured. "Just hold on Tannipu and Kakarot. I'll be there in a little while. Just a little more."

* * *

Kakarot forced his way to the top of the rubble and debris and could once again see light, but it was dawn. "How long have I been knocked out?" He looked at the pile and could not see his mother anywhere. "Mother?" He began digging furiously through the destruction, which was once his home. "Mother? Can you hear me?"

There was no answer, and the more silence there was, the more he got a cold feeling down his spine. "Mother? You have to be in there somewhere. Mother!" He lifted up a board and saw her hand, which was pale and cold when he touched it. "Mother?" He began to dig more and the more he dug, the more of her body could be seen, but when uncovered her stomach, there was a piece of metal jagged into it and he knew that his baby sister would never be born and dew to the amount of blood that was surrounding the area of her stomach, his mother would never get the chance to grieve over the baby's death.

"Mother." He held her head in his arms and shivered with the coldness that the night began to bring. "No. I didn't want you to go."

"Kakarot?"

The heartbroken boy turned around to see his father collapse on the ground. "Father!" He gently put his mother's head down and ran to his father, who was miraculously still breathing. "I knew Frieza's goons couldn't beat you."

Bardock was able to get out a smile, even though that small movement seemed to hurt. "Yeah. You otta know that no one's stronger than your dad." Bardock saw that hurt in his son's eyes. "S-she's dead isn't she? You're mother's gone."

"Yeah. She's dead." The small boy struggled to keep his emotions in and continuously told himself that warriors didn't cry.

Bardock grunted and looked at his son furiously. "Why weren't you two out of the house?"

"The enemy came and we were gonna go, but she went into labor."

Bardock cursed under his breath as he sat up. "Listen son, you have to go. You have to get as far away from this planet as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but why? This is my home."

"Frieza's about to get very bored and this place won't exist anymore."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna try to stop Frieza."

"Let King Vegeta of someone else do that! I need you to come with me!"

Bardock took of the bandana and placed it around his son's head. "The King is dead. He also tried to stop Frieza head on, and he didn't make it. I need to try myself. You must go, and don't ever forget who you are and the pride of the Saiyans, okay?"

Kakarot nodded. "Y-yes Sir."

"Now, I need you to follow out the plan. Do you remember?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you remember the way?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Bardock got on his feet. "Someone has to stop Frieza once and for all."

Kakarot began to walk away so he could follow his father's plans, but Bardock grabbed his arm. "Wait. I have something I want to give to you."

"What is it?"

Bardock pulled his son into his arms.

"Father?" asked Kakarot surprisingly. His father had never held him in his arms that way, but little did Kakarot know what his father was doing.

Bardock touched the back of his son's neck, trying to search for a spot. "This may sting a little."

"Ahh!" Kakarot fell into his father's arms, now feeling weak. "What did you do to me?"

"Lets just say the future won't seem so dark to you."

"I can't move."

Bardock stood and picked up his son. "I was afraid that might happen. Well, I'll have to hurry then." Bardock found a little energy and was able to take flight once again, as Kakarot's consciousness began to leave him.

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((

Bardock created a blue ki blast in his hand and said "This is for all the Saiyans that were killed today. You're nothing but a coward that can't handle his own dirty work, so take this!" He threw the ki blast at Frieza, but Frieza created his own blast and it only swallowed Bardock's blast whole. "No way!"

"Hahaha!" The blast hit Bardock, and his body began to disintegrated, but the ball didn't just kill Bardock. It didn't stop moving, until it reached it's true destination: Planet Vegeta. Within mere seconds, the whole planet was gone, not leaving one soul alive.

"No!" Kakarot sat up in darkness, in some kind of a tunnel, or underground base, but he wasn't alive.

"Who are you, kid?"

"Where am I?"

"Answer my question first. How do you even know about this place, anyway?"

Kakarot realized that it wasn't as dark as her first thought and he now could see who was in front of his eyes. "A-a-are you Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, that would be me. Now, who are you?"

"My name is Kakarot. I'm a third class soldier and-"

"Never mind. How did you know about this place?"

"My father knew."

"How did he know? Only my mother and father know about these tunnels."

Kakarot ignored the Prince and wondered where his father had gone, but then he remembered his dream. _'It can't be real, can it? Is he really going to die?'_

Prince Vegeta became frustrated and picked up the three year old by his armor. "Look weakling, you haven't answered my question yet, so you better..."

"We have to leave."

"What?"

"We have to leave now, before it blows up!"

"What blows up?"

"The planet!"

"Why would it blow up?"

"Because Frieza's coming and he'll destroy it!"

"You're talking crazy! Just shut up and listen!"

"No! I don't know how I know, but I do. He's coming, and we're supposed to leave."

"How do you know these things?"

"I don't know! All I know is that we can't die, or our race will end with us!"

Vegeta saw the fear and confusion in the boys eyes. "Just shut up and stop your blabbering." Vegeta walked over to a space pod and opened it up.

"Where are you going?"

"To whatever this pod is set to go to."

"Earth?"

Prince Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know! I'm going to the Milky Way Galaxy!" He got into his space pod and began to start it up.

The top of the tunnel began to open up and the light from the stars shone down on them. "Wait Prince Vegeta!"

"There's only room for one in this pod!"

"Please make room for one more! I have to avenge my father!"

"All will be avenged once I kill Frieza."

"At least let me help! I know I'm small and I'm not an elite, but I know a lot that can help you!"

"Like what?"

"I know that you're father is dead and I know he went to Frieza head on, trying to stop him! That's why my father died, and now he's about to die and I don't want it to be in vain!"

"How do you even know that my father is dead!" Barked Prince Vegeta with unbelief.

"I know it because my father told me!"

"Why should I trust a weak little kid!"

"Please Prince Vegeta! I'm not scared to die, but it's not my time! I have to come with you to Earth!"

"How do you even know that planets called Earth?"

"Because...I don't know! I just do! If we don't go to Earth, then you can kill me! If the planet doesn't blow up, then you can kill me! If King Vegeta is still alive, then you can kill me! Just please believe me, and lets go before it's too late!"

Vegeta could have easily enough resisted Kakarot's plea, but his instincts told him to listen to him. "Fine, but if I get cramped up, I swear I'll push you out and let you freeze in space!"

Kakarot bowed and smiled. "Thank you Prince Vegeta!"

* * *

Bardock smiled, since he knew that all would turn out alright. "Make wise decisions my son. The future will mostly depend on the ability that I gave to you. I'm sorry for when it causes you pain, but this is what must happen."

"Frieza! Come out and fight me!"

To be continued...

A/N: Will Bardock really die? Will Kakarot be a great help to Prince Vegeta? Will Prince Vegeta get cramped up and push Kakarot out into space? You'll just have to read the next chapter!

Review! Review! Review! Got some advice? If not, just tell me if it's good. Review! Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Purge?

Chapter 5

I do not own DBZ

Kakarot and Vegeta managed to share the space pod alright, since they weren't both fully grown yet, but Vegeta still didn't like the idea of traveling with a little low level three year old for at least a month, even though the computer would put them to sleep for weeks with a gas.

Kakarot felt a pain hit him in the pit of his stomach, and he looked out the window and saw his home destroyed in front of his eyes. "Father!" His heart began beating faster, as his emotions began to get the best of him. "Father! NO!"

Vegeta was also grieved by the loss of his people, but not to the extent of Kakarot, so he showed no emotion to the situation at all. After all, he already lost the two most important people in his life. His mother was killed in front of his eyes, and even though he had no proof of his father's death, he just somehow knew. Vegeta only touched a button on the ship to turn on the gases.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't feel like hearing you whine!"

Vegeta slouched in his chair and held his father's medallion close to his heart. _'I'll avenge you father.'_

Kakarot didn't want to be put to sleep, but after a while, his small body couldn't take it, and he was put to sleep with Prince Vegeta.

In two weeks, Kakarot woke out of his sleep, as well as Prince Vegeta, but when Vegeta woke up, he saw Kakarot looking out of the window, as if searching for something.

"What are you looking at freak?"

Kakarot didn't answer.

"Well?"

He didn't look at Vegeta, but rather at his target out in space. "I'm four years old now."

"So?"

"My mother would usually make me something special for my birth anniversary."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? You're four and I'm going to be nine and then next year, we'll be a year older."

Kakarot acted like he didn't hear Vegeta. "I miss my parents."

"Well, get over it. We're the only Saiyans left, so I suggest you just shut up about it."

The memory of Kakarot's mother being dead in his arms came back to haunt the little boys mind. "She died right in front of me."

Vegeta was about to tell him just to shut up, but then he remembered his mother's lifeless body on the ground. Vegeta tried to calm himself down, for Zarbon's twisted look came into his memory.

"Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta realized that Kakarot had a look of concern on his face, so Vegeta pushed the button again. "Just shut up and go back to sleep. We should be there in a little while. Maybe another" Vegeta yawned "another week or so." Vegeta stretched his little body out on the whole chair, while Kakarot curled up into a little ball on the floor in front of the chair, even though space was limited.

"Get out you stupid weak low level freak!" The door of the space pod opened up and Kakarot was shoved out and landed in dirt in the giant carder that the space pod had just created on impact with the planet.

"I was getting out. You don't have to blow up like that!"

Vegeta got out and flew out of the carter. "This planet looks decent enough."

"Prince Vegeta." Kakarot flew up to Vegeta and wrapped his tail around his waist tightly. "I was wondering what exactly we should do now."

"Humph." Vegeta crossed his arms. "We don't have to do anything. I'm going to search this planet for any life forms. You can leave me alone and go die on some rock somewhere."

"Are you saying you don't want me around?"

"No. I'm saying that if you stay around me, I'm going to kill you."

"Well fine!" Kakarot turned around from Vegeta and landed on the grass on the planet. "I don't need you anyway. I'm tough enough to be on my own, and I bet you'll be needing me more than I'll need you."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and suddenly became interested. "And why is that?"

"Because I know more than you."

Vegeta landed next to Kakarot. "Are you implying that you're smarter than me?"

"No. I'm implying that you won't make it without me." In a matter of seconds, Kakarot was on the ground, holding his stomach.

"What are you? Aren't you like four years old? You've only begun to live and you have the nerve to think that you're not only smarter than me, but you're better than me, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans?"

Kakarot coughed up some blood.

"You're a weak, low level, piece of trash, and I don't want to see your face again." Vegeta began to walk away from him. _'The nerve of that little punk.'_

There was fire, death, and destruction all around and the cause of it was unknown, but standing near the flames was Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. A little blue haired girl with blue eyes cried out in fear, standing over her parent's dead bodies. There was a name on a building that she was in front of. It was called Capsule Corp.

"Wait Prince Vegeta." Kakarot recovered from Vegeta's punch and caught up with him. "I have to talk to you."

"Why? I don't want your help."

"But I saw something."

"Like what?"

"It was like pictures in my head, and I think they tell me what's going to happen."

"Like what visions?"

"I guess so. I think my father did it to me. Do you believe me?"

Vegeta looked at Kakarot with unbelief, but then suddenly smiled. "Sure I believe you."

"Really?"

"Sure." Vegeta rolled his eyes and thought _'What an idiot! He must be the stupidest and weirdest Saiyan that I've ever met.'_

"Hey! I thought you believed me!"

"You don't believe me?"

"You just called me a idiot!"

A sweat drop appeared on Prince Vegeta's face. "But I...I thought that." _'Can this boy read minds?'_

"I don't know. I can have visions though."

Vegeta grabbed Kakarot by his armor. "Stop that! Get out of my head, you little freak!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well concentrate and stop it!"

"I'm four! How much do you expect me to do? I don't know how to stop it."

_'This boy might come in handy after all.'_ "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind then. I guess it flicks on and off. So what did you see?"

"Something bad is going to happen to this planet."

"Like what?"

"Umm..." Kakarot scratched his head and thought for a while. "I think we're supposed to..."

"Supposed to what?"

"I think we're supposed to purge the planet."

"Well what did you see?"

"I saw death, fire, and destruction."

"Was it coming from us?"

"I think so. We were there."

Vegeta thought about it. _'Well, it's not like we didn't do it before.'_

"That's right."

"Are you in my mind again?"

"I didn't mean to do it!"

"Just shut up and try to control it!"

"Fine, but what are gonna do?"

"I guess we kill. Now where do we start off?"

"I saw some place called...callled"

"What? What is it."

"I think it's called Capsule Corp."

"So then let's go to Capsule Corp."

A giant man with an ax was bleeding and in pain, but he stood up tall and proud. "I won't let you do this!"

Kakarot smirked. "That's too bad, because I'm going to do it anyway."

There was a little girl with long black hair crying. "Papa! Papa!"

"It's okay Chi-Chi. I won't let him hurt you!"

"I had another vision."

"Well?"

"We're supposed to find a big man who wears horns on his head and a little girl with long black hair."

"Where are they then?"

"I don't know, but I bet it wont be that hard to find them. He was pretty big."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned on his scouter and it began going off. "There's a bunch of weaklings on this planet. This place won't be very hard to purge."

"Is someone close?"

"Someone is very close." Vegeta took off into the air. "Come on. This power is one of the strongest that I'm picking up around here."

Kakarot took off into the air, right behind Prince Vegeta, but they barely flew anywhere, because the power they were following wasn't too far away. It was a little home on a mountain, barely worth destroying.

"Come on out!"

Vegeta and Kakarot heard some noises from inside the house, but then it all stopped as an old man opened the door. "Hello little boys. What can I do for you?" He was an old man with a white mustache, white eyebrows and was wearing black pants and a black shirt and black shoes, but on top of the black shirt, he was wearing an orange shirt that had yellow circles on it.

Vegeta grunted, not liking the name of 'little boy.'

Kakarot asked "Where can we find a very big man that wears a hat with horns on his head?"

The old man stroked his mustache. "Well...maybe you're talking about the Ox King! He and I used to train together. He now lives on Fire Mountain."

Vegeta and Kakarot didn't even give the kind old man as much as a thank you, but rather just flew up into the air and took off.

"Oh my! They're flying."

"That's not all we can do." Kakarot blasted to old man and his home, leaving no remains. "We didn't ask him where Fire Mountain is though."

"How hard can it be to find a place called Fire Mountain? Besides, we've still got our scouters." Vegeta turned on his scouter and began to fly faster.

"Wait for me Prince Vegeta!"

To be continued...

A/N: Ohhhh! So will Kakarot and Vegeta kill the Ox King? (Why not? Kakarot killed Gohan already.) Will Kakarot kill Chi-Chi and will they really kill the Briefs family, as well as the rest of the planet Earth? You'll just have to read and find out later!

Review! Reveiw! Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hunting

Hey guys. So some of you are stumped? Good. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so keep on reading.

Chapter 6

I do not own DBZ

Vegeta was flying as fast as he could, trying to push the limits of Kakarot, just so he could in a way tease him, but Kakarot would only keep tugging along, not bothering to slow down at all. _'That stupid...wait a minute Vegeta! I don't think. That kid can hear your thoughts. That's why you're letting him stick around. That's the only reason.'_

Vegeta looked back and Kakarot, but then caught the scent of something foul smelling. "Do you smell that?"

Kakarot stopped flying and rather just floated in the air as he began sniffing around for whatever Vegeta's nose picked up. "I don't know. What do you think it is?"

Vegeta realized that the smell was coming from Kakarot. "It smells like dried up blood or something. You need a bath Kakarot."

"Well..." Kakarot felt embarrassed, since he usually hated baths anyway "You need one too!"

"Point well taken, but I think it's this that smells the most!" Vegeta snatched Kakarot's bandana right off of his head.

Kakarot felt like his soul was just ripped out of his body. "Give it back!" He pounced on Vegeta and tried to reach it. "Give it back."

"No! I"m going to destroy it! This thing reeks! What did you do? Did you soak it in blood?"

Kakarot turned read with anger. "I swear, if you don't give me back my bandana, I swear I won't live my life trying to kill Frieza, but I'll be trying to kill you!"

Vegeta was about to make a smart comment, but he saw the seriousness in Kakarot's eyes. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because it's the only thing I have left of my father!"

"So! It's nothing but a stupid bandana! It's nothing but a piece of cloth!"

Kakarot was steaming, so he did the worst thing he could do to Vegeta, and snatched Vegeta's medallion from his neck and flew a couple of feet back.

Vegeta gasped as he saw what Kakarot dared to do to him. "Give it back, freak!"

"NO! I won't give it back, until you give me my bandana!"

"This thing reeks! It's not important!"

"Isn't this what your father left you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then mine is just as important!"

Vegeta was about to just throw the bandana and blast it, but he grunted and threw it to Kakarot. "Now give it!"

Kakarot gave Vegeta the medallion, but Vegeta took Kakarot's left arm and twisted it behind his back. "Listen freak, I don't like being denied of what I want, so don't you ever pull a stunt like this again!"

Kakarot wanted to yell out in pain, since it felt like his arm would snap at any moment, but he now had something to prove to Vegeta; that he is useful, and just as good as he is. "I understand."

Vegeta let him go and began flying faster than before, and Kakarot was far behind him, but he sort of knew where he was._ 'That jerk! He may be a Prince, but I'm glad he's not King.'

* * *

_

A little blue haired girl with beautiful blue eyes sat on the white couch in one of the many rooms in her home, eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and waiting forTeen Titans to come back on.

Her mother then came into the room with a cup of juice in her hands. "Do you want something to drink honey?"

She nodded and took the cup from her mother. "Thank you momma."

"You're welcome, but you really shouldn't be eating in here."

"But I'll miss my show mother."

Her mother smiled and walked away. "Okay dear, but after breakfast, we're gonna go shopping."

After the little girl's mother left, her father walked in and took the remote away from Bulma's side. "But I'm watching Teen Titans, father!"

"I know, but I heard something on the news, and this is the closest TV." He changed the television to Fox News and the head liner at the bottom said: Creatures from Outer Space Have Landed. "This certainly is interesting. Isn't this interesting, Bulma?"

Bulma took a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "Sure daddy." Her eyes lit up. "Does this mean I can have my very own E.T.?"

He smiled at his little girl. "I don't think so sweet heart, but this is certainly a great discovery."

One space pod was shown on the screen, as well as some men in white suits, the kind that are used when dealing with radiation and things such as that.

Bulma took a sip of juice. _'I wonder if he's nice like E.T.'

* * *

_

Kakarot and Vegeta looked down below them as they viewed a city under them. "This is a big city."

Vegeta smirked. "Why don't we work on controlling the population?"

A bloodthirsty smile crept onto Kakarot's face. "Alright. That sounds like fun."

Both of the boys flew down and then landed in the middle of a street, blocking up traffic. One man in a blue trunk poked his head out of the window and yelled "Hey kids! Get out of the way! I have a delivery to make!" Other cars honked at the two boys, trying to get them out of their way.

Kakarot covered his sensitive ears. "It's too loud in this place!"

Vegeta stretched out his hand to one side of the street. "Well," his smirk grew "then just shut them up!" Within a matter or moments, the street was demolished and all of the people, cars, or any other life forms from that area were gone.

"They're monsters!" screamed one rather large woman.

"What are they?" asked some young man.

"Are da them fellers from space I heard about on da news?" asked another man.

"They must be."

Then a little boy ran up to Kakarot and Vegeta with a look of confidence in his eyes. This boy had an afro and was only about ten to twelve years old. "I'll take you no good aliens! Yeah! Come on! I'm gonna shove my boot up your back side!"

His mother screamed from a distance "Hercule! Get over here!"

Vegeta held Hercule up by his collar and waved goodbye to him. Screams were being shouted from everywhere, once Vegeta blasted the boys head off, and his body fell to the pavement.

As millions of people ran away, Kakarot looked at them, as if disgusted. "These creatures don't even want to try and fight us! They truly are cowards."

Vegeta began blasting all over the city. "That's why they don't deserve to live!"

Kakarot began blasting everything in sight, even those who were begging for their lives.

* * *

Bulma was all finished with her bowl of cereal and was about to turn off Teen Titans, but then her father came into the room and changed the channel again. "What are you doing daddy?"

"There's some trouble going on."

"Like what?"

Dr. Briefs took the remote and changed it to the news once again, and there was a picture of smoke from far away being shown on TV, as well as people screaming.

"This just in," said the anchor woman "the space pods that were discovered this morning have owners. They have come to our planet, and are now terrorizing our citizens. It is important that you get all of your family to safe areas. Even though these creatures appear to be little boys, they are highly dangerous."

It was after her words that Dr. Breifs decided to turn off the television. "Bulma."

"Yes daddy?" Bulma could see in her father's eyes that something was not right at all, which scared her.

"I-I need you to get some of your things packed."

"Why papa? Are we going on vacation?"

"Yes. We are, but it's very important that you hurry."

Bulma smiled widely. "Okay daddy. I'll be ready."

Dr. Briefs was still in shock that two small boys could do so much damage. _'I've never heard of such a thing.'_

Ox King was standing outside of his palace, watching his flames rising higher and higher around his palace. "I beat not even those creatures could get in there to steal my treasure."

"Papa?"

Ox King looked down and saw his little girl. "What is it Chi-Chi?"

"The bad boys scare me."

Ox King picked up his small daughter and held her tightly in his arms. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise that you'll be safe." Ox King had a determined look in his eyes, as if the fate of his little girl's life rested on his shoulders, and on his ability to beat the aliens.

Kakarot was lagging behind Vegeta when he was flying, but was finally able to catch up with Vegeta, but it wasn't because he got faster, but rather because Vegeta stopped. "Why'd you stop?"

Vegeta pointed to a mountain with flames all around it. "Doesn't that look like Fire Mountain?"

"Yes."

"So what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What happened in your vision?"

"I fought the big guy."

"Why you and not me? I'm a lot stronger than what you are."

Kakarot grunted. "I'm not that weak at all! When you see me fight, you're gonna wish that you could fight like me!"

Vegeta would have naturally hit Kakarot, but he thought that Kakarot was funny, so he only chuckled. "Fine, but the honor is all yours."

Kakarot took a deep breath and opened his mouth as wide as he could. "HEY BIY GUY WITH THE HORNS ON YOUR HEAD, I WANT YOU TO COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

Vegeta covered his face with his hand, absolutely embarrassed of what Kakarot had just done. "You fool!" What are you thinking?"

"What was wrong with what I just did?"

"You just...never mind you idiot! Just start blasting stuff, until he comes out!"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He stretched out his hand and smirked as his hand began to glow brightly...

To be continued...

A/N: Isn't that a cliffy? Hehehe. Now I could kill some people (Chi-Chi) or I could let her live. Hmmm...I have a decision to make. Actually, I've made up my mind, but I don't know...I could always change my mind.

Review! Reveiw! Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Change

Hey guys. So that cliffy was a bit much huh? Well, I'm sorry, but it had to be done. So here we are at another exciting chapter of "Survival." Don't you love me...not after that cliffy. Are you wondering what I'm about to do? Then let's stop with this crap and go on!

Chapter 7

I don't own DBZ

Kakarot stretched out his hand and it began glowing brightly. "COME OUT!"

"I'm here!"

Kakarot looked down below and saw his target with a giant ax in his hand. "That's the guy in my vision Prince Vegeta!"

"Well," he crossed his arms "I guess this means you're not crazy."

"Hey! Why would you think that?"

"It's kind of hard to believe that anyone can see into the future, especially a little boy."

"Well, I'm gonna show you what I can do!" Kakarot landed in front of the very large man.

He growled and said low and menacing "What do you want with me?"

"I'm supposed to fight you."

"Why? What do you have against me?"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it must be important. I saw you in my head."

Vegeta then landed on the ground behind Kakarot and took a seat on the ground, as if already bored. "Come on Kakarot! We don't have all day!"

"Okay. I'll get him. You just wait." Kakarot smirked. "By the way, I thought you should know the name of the guy who's about to kill you, so my names Kakarot. Remember it in the next dimension."

"And I'm the Ox King and I won't be defeated by a small child."

Kakarot chuckled. "Don't underestimate me. You're not very strong. My dad could take you down with a stare!"

"Whatever you may believe, I won't let you destroy me or my home!"

Vegeta yawned, showing that he was now obviously bored. "Come on Kakarot! You're being so stupid! Get the job done!"

Kakarot growled. "Okay! I'm going!"

Ox King felt insulted that a mere child was thinking so little of him, but he felt uneasy about this boy, as if he was unstoppable, and would one day be be completely unstoppable. "Ahhhhh!" He charged at the boy, but he then disappeared. "Where are you?"

Kakarot then sent the Ox King flying with a blow from the back of the head on to the ground. "Man, I didn't think you were actually this weak."

Ox King really wasn't expecting that from him. Even though it was one blow, he felt as if he was just snapped into two. _'What kind of boy is this?'_

Kakarot stretched out his hand and gave the Ox King a blast.

"Hurry this up!" barked Vegeta.

Kakarot had a bloodthirsty smile on his face. "Just hold on a minute."

The Ox King searched around for the ax that he had dropped and realized that it was only a few feet away from his reach. He stretched out his hand and tried to grab it, but then he felt a sharp blow in his stomach and cried out in pain.

"You're so weak."

Ox King struggled to his feet. "You monster."

"Papa!" A little girl with long black hair and dark eyes ran from the burning mountain to the battlefield. "Don't hurt my papa!"

"No Chi-Chi! You must leave!"

Tears were streaming down her face quickly. For everyone, there was another to replace it. There was so much pain and hurt in her eyes and no matter how scared she was, she couldn't leave her father to die. "No don't hurt my papa! Please don't! I love him!" She ran in front of him and held her arms out to protect him.

Vegeta whispered "Give me a break."

Kakarot seemed to hesitate, but shook his head to shake off any emotions. "Get out of the way girl!"

Ox King pushed his daughter to the side. "Run Chi-Chi!"

Kakarot got in fighting stance once more.

Ox King picked up his large ax. "I won't let you do this!"

"To bad, because I'm gonna do it anyway!" With the blink of an eye, Kakarot flew in front of Ox King and punched him in his face, knocking him down. Kakarot then sat on top of him and began ruthlessly punching him in the face, over and over again. Blood was spraying on Kakarot's face, and he did not care. He was having the time of his life, just beating this weak giant.

"NO! Stop! You're killing him!"

Kakarot continued on, pounding Ox King until his helmet fell off and revealed his bloody face.

"Please stop! Don't kill my papa! He's all I have!"

Kakarot stopped the assault on Ox King and turned to look at the girl. Tears were falling down her face.

"Please don't hurt my papa!"

Kakarot saw the hurt in her eyes and could bring himself to hurt the Ox King any further. Something in his soul broke, and he couldn't continue on, not like this. Kakarot got off of him and backed away.

"Papa!" Chi-Chi ran to her father who was in so much pain that he couldn't speak. "Papa." She was horrified by his bloody face, but couldn't leave her father.

"Why'd you stop?" Vegeta walked over to Kakarot with a look of confusion and almost disgust on his face. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Because..." Kakarot couldn't take his eyes off of the little girl and her father. "That's the look I had on my face when I held my dead mother in my arms. I had that same pain in my eyes." Kakarot found the courage to face Vegeta. "I-I don't think we're supposed to purge the planet. I think we might have to protect it."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Then why did you see yourself fighting him?"

"Because it changed when I said to purge Earth. I don't think we're supposed to purge it."

Vegeta grunted. "That must mean that Capsule Corp place is going to destroyed by someone coming to Earth, meaning that we're not safe on this planet."

Kakarot stopped paying attention to his and Vegeta's conversation and walked over to the little girl. "Is he alright?"

Chi-Chi looked at Kakarot with fearful eyes. "I...I don't know yet."

Chi-Chi smelled the boy and boldly said "You don't smell good."

Kakarot blushed. "Uh...yeah I was meaning to take a bath."

Chi-Chi was still crying and was scared to death, but managed to talk. "Why...did you spare him?"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I realized that if I killed your father, I would be no better than the people who killed my father."

Chi-Chi wiped the tears from her eyes. "I need to get him to the villagers."

Kakarot stood to his feet and looked over to Vegeta. "I want to help her."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever for? She's nothing but a stupid girl!"

"She needs my help, and it's all my fault!"

"So! What does it matter?"

"Because...I think this is the right thing to do. I can't ignore her. The universe doesn't need anymore orphans!"

Vegeta couldn't believe that Kakarot was saying such things, even though there was some truth to it. "Fine. Do what you must, but I'm going to scout the planet. I'll find you later." Vegeta flew up in the air and took off quickly. "I can't believe he's being so weak! I knew I should have left his stupid behind back on the planet!" The pain Vegeta felt when Zarbon killed his mother came back into his mind, and Vegeta calmed down. _'Well...maybe he had a point.'_

Kakarot was grateful that he left. He almost felt embarrassed about helping this girl.

Chi-Chi wiped what was left of her tears away. "I don't like you, and I want you to leave."

Kakarot smirked. "Are you scared of me?"

"Are you pwoud of that?"

Kakarot wasn't expecting that comeback from her. He was proud of that, but he thought that maybe that wasn't something to be proud of. "Well..." he blushed, feeling so embarrassed. "Just shut up! I'm going to help you with your father, whether you like it or not!"

Chi-Chi was still scared of him, but she nodded in agreement. "Thank you; please don't hurt him while I go to the villagers." Chi-Chi stood to her feet and ran away from Kakarot, leaving him to think about his thoughts.

With the villagers helped Ox King and patched his wounds, while Kakarot took a bath in one of the villager's home. Everyone disliked him, but they were too scared to deny him anything. Chi-Chi was somehow able to find the heart to forgive Kakarot, even though he hurt her father.

While Kakarot was bathing, he thought about all that he had done on this planet and how he had already managed to mess everything up. He wasn't supposed to kill those people, and yet he did. His father meant to give him that power, but he already let his father down. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

"Kakarot?"

"Whose there?"

"I-It's Chi-Chi. I'm bringing you...your c-clothes. I had them cleaned for you."

"Bring them in."

Chi-Chi opened the door and walked in the bathroom and tried not to look at him.

It was at that moment that Kakarot realized how young she really was. He never thought about someone's age when he was about to kill. He just did, but now he could really see. "How old are you?"

Chi-Chi blushed since she was in a room with a naked boy. "Um...four."

"Me too."

Chi-Chi gasped. "And you're killing people? You're so young!"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I was raised to do."

"So all of you are bad?"

Kakarot nodded, and for the first time in his life, he felt ashamed of what he did in his life. "Yes. I guess you could say that."

Chi-Chi had grown pale. She now wanted Kakarot to leave, because he was scaring her to death.

Kakarot smirked. "You're pretty smart for a girl your age. You talk well."

"What about you?"

"My race is taught a lot when they're young, especially Prince Vegeta."

Chi-Chi still was uncomfortable around him, but she somehow was able to tolerate it. "I'm gonna go." She got up and didn't look back at him. _'I can't believe he's that bad.'_

Kakarot played with the water and smiled, actually having a good time. _'I miss my mother. I wish she could see me now...I'm taking a bath and she didn't even make me.'_

By the time Kakarot left it was already late at night. He would have left sooner, but he wanted to stay with Chi-Chi and make sure Ox King was alright. He didn't know why either. He never felt this way about anyone besides his parents. He actually cared that he hurt her, and wanted to make it better, but distance would help the most.

Chi-Chi watched him leave from one of the villagers homes. She couldn't get into the palace because the flames were so high around her palace.

Kakarot looked back at the village, but wished he wouldn't have. Everyone had such a look of disgust on their faces. He just wanted to leave then. _'I should have just left with Vegeta.'_

"Look at the sky." Said a woman from the village, trying to cheer up Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi sighed and looked up at the moon. She thought it was so beautiful when the moon was full. "It's nice. My papa would like it."

Kakarot looked up in the sky, over hearing the woman with his sensitive ears. "I don't remember ever seeing one. I went on a mission, but I can't remember seeing..." Kakarot's heart began to beat slowly, but then began beating faster and faster and faster. _'What's wrong with me...is this what it feels like...when you transform?'_

His body mass began increasing with every heart beat and he could feel a burning power in him rising.

"Ahhhhhh!"

By the screaming of a child, everyone looked at Kakarot and became horrified. Chi-Chi couldn't believe that monkey hair was growing all over him and his body was growing after every second. His teeth began to sharpen...

"We have to leave Miss Chi-Chi!" Someone grabbed her arm and began to run off.

"What about my papa?"

"We have to get the Ox King!" Everyone began to run away, but Chi-Chi ran in a house to join her father.

"Papa! Papa!"

Kakarot's transformation was complete and he had no idea what he was doing. He was totally out of control and couldn't stop himself from doing anything. "Arghhhhhhhhh! Grhhhhhrr!" He began to make his way to the village and began destroying house after house, crushing whatever villagers who didn't get out of the way.

Screams surrounded the area, and the Ox King's body was far too large to be moved. "Papa! I won't leave you!"

"We have to leave Chi-Chi!" yelled a man.

"NO! I won't leave my papa!"

He grunted and picked the small girl up.

"Put me down!"

"No!"

"Papa!" She began kicking a screaming, doing everything that she could possibly do to get into her father's arms. "Papa! I don't want to leave you!"

The ground shook with Kakarot's foot steps and the closer he got, the more everyone panicked. Chi-Chi didn't take her eyes off of the house that her father was in, and her heart collapsed, when she saw Kakarot's foot crush her father's body. "Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tears readily streamed down her face. "NO! Papa no! No! You monster! Why? Papa no!"

Kakarot heard the voice with his now super sensitive ears and managed to control himself a little, but not completely. He didn't step forward, which would have crushed Chi-Chi, but he stepped back and continued his assault on the part of the village that he already began destroying.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" She cried her heart out, all night, until the crack of dawn.

In the morning, Vegeta flew back to get Kakarot, fearing what happened. His scouter began going off and it was a high power. He figured it was Kakarot and didn't bother to go back for him, but he knew he should have. The damage of the village was unfixable. There were destroyed homes, bodies, blood, and the castle was gone, as well as the flames. Vegeta found Kakarot sleeping on the ground heavily, but his white boots were now stained with blood. "Kakarot?"

Kakarot rolled over, but Vegeta poked him. "What do you want?"

"Get up you stupid boy! Why'd you look at the moon?"

"The moon?" Kakarot sprung to his feet and looked around at the damage. "I-I did this?"

"Yeah stupid. You shouldn't have looked at the moon!"

Kakarot looked down at his feet and quickly took his boots off. He then realized that it was all on his armor, so he removed that and his gloves and was left in nothing but his body suit. "I didn't mean to."

"Well, you can't change the past, so come on." He grabbed his arm and began walking.

"Come on, I found this Capsule Corp. Did you have any visions?"

Kakarot was still in shock of what happened. "Well...no...and I hope I never do again!"

Vegeta stopped walking and looked into his eyes. Kakarot was completely horrified at what he had done. Vegeta grunted and slapped Kakarot in the face, knocking him down.

"Get over it, you fool!"

Kakarot touched his hot face. "B-but why?"

"Because you needed it! We kill all the time!"

"And we shouldn't!"

Vegeta was taken back by that. "What? What's your..."

"Don't even ask that stupid question! Frieza kills for no reason, and we do to! We shouldn't! It's wrong!" Kakarot looked at all of the destruction before him. "It's all so wrong."

Vegeta couldn't believe that Kakarot was having this nervous break down. "Kakarot..." Vegeta did think about this whole situation last night, but now it really began to sink in his head. "Well...it's too late now, so just suck it up!" Vegeta took off into the air. "Follow me!"

Kakarot looked around for the girl Chi-Chi and couldn't find her. _'I guess I bashed her into the ground.'_ Kakarot took a deep breath and swore that something had to change. If Vegeta would not support him, then that was simply too bad. He would have to just do it on his own, but he had to change. He didn't want to be like Frieza, and there was no way that he'd grow up into another Frieza. Like he said, there were too many orphans already. He didn't want to add some more.

* * *

"Are you okay Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi's tears were not wiped away, but dried on her face. She wanted her tears to stain her face. She wanted to remember the pain. She was in the forest, far away from her palace, cursing the day she had ever met Kakarot. _'I swear I'll get you. I'll kill you for this Kakarot. I'll kill everyone of your kind one day. You'll regret what you did to my papa, and my people.'_

To be continued...

A/N: Hehehe. I guess you all think I'm sick. Just keep reading. I swear everything will be to your liking.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Paths

I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I liked it, and I'm gonna make sure everything turns out alright in the end, so don't kill me for what I have done. Okay? So let's get on with it!

Chapter 8

Vegeta looked behind him and realized Kakarot was lagging farther behind him than usual. Vegeta sighed frustratingly and then flew back to meet with him. "Kakarot!"

Kakarot's eyes were empty and his mind was busy with thoughts. Everything seemed almost unreal, ever since he destroyed the Ox King's Kingdom.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta took him by the collar of his shirt and shook him hard and fast. "Speak to me you moron!"

Kakarot forced his way from Vegeta's grasp and grunted. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to quit moping and wake up! I'm not going to accompany myself with a little kid that doesn't have a brain, so I suggest that you get your act together!"

"Leave me alone Vegeta!"

"Why, so you can pout all day? We have a job to do! Don't you want to avenge your father?"

"Yes!"

"Then wake, open your mouth, and try! I know you feel bad because of what you did, but you have to go on with life! Even if you feel bad, it was an accident! You've got nothing to be ashamed about!"

"I disagree with you Vegeta."

"I don't care if you do or don't, but I'm not going to this Capsule Corp with a misguided vision, so if you had another one while we were flying, you better tell me!"

Kakarot sighed and shook his head.

"Are you lying?"

"No. I haven't had one."

Vegeta glared at him suspiciously, but started flying again.

Kakarot was about to continue on with his depressing attitude, but his stomach began rumbling and he had to open his mouth. "Uh...Vegeta, I'm hungry."

"We'll get something after we figure out what's going on."

Kakarot flew closer the Vegeta. "How much closer are we?"

"We're in the city, so we should be there any second."

Kakarot smiled, now getting excited that the faster he was to Capsule Corp, the closer he was getting to food. When he saw the giant yellow building, he smiled so brightly that his eyes couldn't be seen. "There it is! That's Capsule Corp!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said sarcastically. "How did you know?" Of course there was the name on the building being a clue, but Kakarot answered differently.

"Because it looks familiar and I think I saw it in my vision."

People in the city began looking up in the sky and screaming, recognizing that the two boys on the news were in their city.

Vegeta smirked. "They've heard of us. How nice?"

Kakarot didn't like what they knew them for.

* * *

Dr. Briefs ran into his room with his daughter in his arms. "Honey, we've got to go."

Mrs. Briefs was in the mirror, trying on a bright yell dress. "Do you think I look fat in this dress, hun?"

Dr. Briefs began to panic. "This city is about to be destroyed and all you can think about is your clothing?"

"Just a minute dear. I just want to go out with some style. Then we need to find my baby."

"I'm right her, momma." said Bulma.

"No, not you dear. I'm talking about my kitty."

Dr. Briefs grabbed her arm. "We've got to go."

"But I need to pick out some better looking shoes then these old black ones!"

"We have to time. The aliens are in the city!"

"Actually, we're here."

Dr. Briefs gasped as he looked to the window that was in the room and saw the two Saiyan boys. "W-what do you want?" Dr. Briefs thought about running over to close the window, but it was too late.

Vegeta came in the room through the window and Kakarot followed. Kakarot was holding his stomach, believing that if he didn't have anything to eat soon, he would then die. Vegeta had a smirk on his face, feeling like he was in control. "I don't know yet, but you're going to help me find out what I'm supposed to do."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Dr. Briefs held his daughter tightly in his arms. She was holding on to him for her dear life, as well as her favorite doll.

"Daddy."

"I know Bulma. Be quiet." He put her down after he pried her hands away from him. "What do you want me to do?"

Vegeta pushed Kakarot forward. "Well, I had a vision of this place being destroyed. At first I thought I was gonna destroy it, but it's not us, so I think we're supposed to protect you."

"Then why did you kill all those people?"

Vegeta answered bluntly. "Because I felt like it."

Kakarot also answered "We shouldn't have and I want to make things right."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do you have anything that makes you see outside of this planet?"

Dr. Briefs nodded.

"Lead me to it."

Dr. Briefs wasn't sure if he could really trust this boy and not be killed, but he had no choice really.

Bulma held on to her father's leg, wishing that he wouldn't go, but she was able to let it go of her own accord when she got a good look at Vegeta. "Hey!" Bulma placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "You're just a stupid little boy! You're not the boss of me!"

"What?" Vegeta had never been so insulted in his whole entire life. Vegeta held up his medallion to show he is royalty. "Listen you stupid girl! Do you see this? Do you realize what it means?"

Bulma took a look at it and simply said "It means you're a sissy boy."

Dr. Briefs gasped and covered his daughter's mouth.

Vegeta grunted and prepared to blast the girl, but Kakarot stood in front of the girl.

"Don't Prince Vegeta!"

"I will if I want to! Do you realize what she said to me?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know any better!"

"So she can learn in Hell!"

"Please don't! We're not supposed to, so leave her alone."

Vegeta wanted to kill the girl so very badly, but he didn't want to mess up anything that could help him kill Frieza. "Fine. Show me the blasted device!"

Dr. Briefs sighed in relief. "Follow me." When Vegeta and Dr. Briefs left the room, Bulma caught and attitude with Kakarot.

"And you're just a stupid boy who's even smaller than the other one! You expect me to bow down to you? Do you know who I am? I'm Bulma, and you don't go threatening me!"

Kakarot was angered by her words, but somewhat admired her courage. "I could kill you in an instant. If you've seen the news, you'd know."

Bulma remembered the television and decided it would be foolish to insult him. "Why did you kill those people? Don't you know it's wrong?"

Kakarot nodded his head. "I just learned that, but Prince Vegeta still needs some convincing. As a matter of fact, I don't think he'll even stay on this planet to help you...Earthlings."

Mrs. Briefs walked over to Kakarot and played with his hair. "Why, aren't you just a piece of work? You're a little cuttie alright. As a matter of fact, if you were older..."

"Do you have anything to eat?" Kakarot smiled, hoping that she would.

"Why yes. Are ya hungry?"

Kakarot nodded. "Uh huh! I sure am!"

"Well, I'll fix ya something hun. I bought these little cakes that I think you'll like." Without thinking about the fact that Kakarot could kill her in an instant, she left out of the room to get him some cakes.

Bulma sat down on the floor and crossed her arms. "Where did you come from? You sure don't look like E.T."

Kakarot sat down on the floor with her. "Well, my name is Kakarot. I come from a planet called Vegeta."

"I thought that little boy was named Vegeta."

"He is, but that's also the name of our planet. You see he's only Vegeta Jr. His father is King Vegeta, and King Vegeta named the planet after him."

Bulma looked up at the ceiling as if she was bored. "Vegeta is a stupid name and Kakarot's a weird name too."

Kakarot really was upset with what she said now. "Excuse me, but my name is not stupid! I like my name! It's a name for a strong warrior!"

"How old are you?"

"Four."

"You're just a baby!"

"How old are you?"

"Seven, but I'll be eight soon."

"Vegeta's eight, but he'll be nine."

Kakarot realized how strange Bulma was and pulled her hair.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?"

"Why is your hair that color? It's strange."

"It's blue! There's nothing wrong with blue!"

"You're eyes are that color too!"

"Because they are! How come your hair is black?"

"Because all Saiyans have dark hair."

"I thought you were a Vegeta."

"No. That's what our planet is called, not what my race is! I'm a Saiyan, and Vegeta's the Prince of our race!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I think you're all weird."

"Well, blue haired girls are named Bulma are weird too!"

Bulma stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Now listen, you may be top dogs on Vegeta, but here, you go by my rules."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm the richest girl in the world and my daddy owns the most successful business ever, so we're a smart family with wealth and power."

"So, you're the princess of this planet?"

"No, but I would like to marry a Prince Charming and have my own Kingdom." She sighed in her girlish fantasies. "Just like Cinderella."

"Well I don't know a Prince Charming, but I do know a Prince Vegeta."

"You're so stupid! Charming isn't his name! That's what he is!"

Kakarot shrugged. "I don't care about this stupid Earth tradition! If you want my help, then shut up!"

Bulma grunted and held her doll tightly. _'I don't like these stupid Saiyans.'

* * *

_

Dr. Briefs lead Prince Vegeta to the observations station where their giant telescope was located. "Here it is."

Vegeta looked into the telescope and saw nothing. "Adjust it."

Dr. Briefs walked over to a computer and began pressing buttons. "This computer will help you more. It is hooked up to our satellite. With this, we should be able to find...what are you looking for?"

"A spaceship or perhaps many. There is reason to believe that people will come to destroy this planet or sell it to the highest bidder."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Kakarot, the boy with me can see the future and this place was destroyed, and we didn't do it."

Dr. Briefs was hit with fear, but decided to keep working. "I've found something."

Vegeta walked over to the computer screen. "What did you find?"

"It appears to be spaceships alright." Dr. Briefs' heart sank and fear began to bring chills all over his body, like the cold. "You and Kakarot weren't lying. Someone really is coming to Earth."

* * *

"Hey! Get out here, ya freaks! I wanna teach ya a lesson about messen with our planet!"

"What was that?" asked Bulma.

Kakarot walked over to the window and opened it all the way. "It's a riot."

"There's the freak!"

"Let's kill it!"

"Leave it alone! It'll kill our children, just like everyone else!"

Some fat man with black hair got a gun and began shooting at Kakarot, but Kakarot caught the bullets as if they were nothing. "What kind of thing is this?" Kakarot looked at the bullets with wonder. "What are these things?" He turned to Bulma.

"Oh my! You caught a bullet! What are you?"

"I told you, I'm a Saiyan!" Kakarot dropped the bullets on the carpet and looked out the window at the people. "Go away! I'm gonna set things right."

"Kill it!" yelled some one in the city.

"We've got to get out of here! They can catch bullets!"

"Run for you lives!" With those last words, everyone in the city began to scream and run.

Kakarot hung his head down low, as if disappointed. "What's wrong with everyone? I said I would set things right." Kakarot closed the window and walked over to Bulma. "Are they always this cowardly?"

Bulma was a little scared herself. She knew Kakarot was strong, but to catch bullets was difficult to believe. "Are you gonna hurt me?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

Bulma was so run over by fear that tears began to run down her face. "Because you killed those other people, and I'm scared."

Kakarot recognized Bulma's fear from the look the girl Chi-Chi had in her eyes. "I-I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise.'

"What about Vegeta?"

"He won't hurt you either."

"I don't trust him. He's mean and scary."

"He won't hurt you."

Bulma dropped her doll and backed away from Kakarot. "I don't trust you, and especially him!"

"But...but Vegeta likes you! He thinks you're pretty...and he's you're prince charming...in disguise!"

Bulma wiped her tears and picked up her doll. "Do you really mean that? Does he really like me?"

"I promise. Vegeta would never hurt you. He may seem like a tough guy, but he's..." Kakarot decided to ruin Vegeta's image so that he might be able to get revenge on Vegeta, just for all the times he called Kakarot a freak, stupid, weak, and so on. "Well, he really does like you, and I know he'd do anything for you. As a matter a fact, he thinks you'd be a great potential one day."

"Potential? What do you mean? And I thought boys thought that girls had coodies!"

"What's coodies?"

Bulma smiled happily. "Never mind! You don't need to know. Tell me more about my Prince!"

"Well, he puts on a tough act to hide the fact that he's an old softy inside. He really likes girls. Oh, and a potential is...your mate."

"What's a mate?"

"Well..." Kakarot scratched his head, trying to figure out the best way to describe the relationship between mates. "It's two people that are joined together, forever..."

"You mean he wants to marry me!" Bulma blushed. "How exciting! "I can't wait until I get older! You know, if you stare at Vegeta really hard, he starts to look cute."

Kakarot smiled. _'I'm glad I cheered her up.'_

Mrs. Briefs came into the room with a tray of cookies and cakes. "Now here are some snacks for you all."

Kakarot licked his lips and as soon as the tray was sat down on a table, Kakarot dove into the plate of cakes.

"Oh my. He sure was hungry."

Vegeta and Dr. Briefs then walked into the bedroom. "Kakarot, it appears we're not safe on this planet. We should go."

After swallowing three more pieces of cake whole, Kakarot wiped his mouth and turned to Vegeta. "We can't go! We have to protect the Earthlings!"

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do! My father gave me the power to see the future for some reason, and I'm not running..."

"There's Prince Vegeta!" shouted a green lizard man. "That's the one Frieza's been looking for."

"Prince Vegeta!" Kakarot ran to Prince Vegeta, trying to stop what was about to happen to him, but he felt a painful blow in his chest, and then fell to the ground dead.

Prince Vegeta tried to fight his way from Frieza's men, but it was no use, and he was captured.

"I grow tired of you and your rebellious ways, Vegeta!" Frieza was swaying his tail back in front impatiently.

A bloody and almost dead older version of Prince Vegeta was on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Now it's time for you to die!"

"Kakarot?" Vegeta waved his hand in front of Kakarot's face. "You there?"

Kakarot hung his head down. "If you don't leave, then you'll be captured, and I'll be killed."

"So then let's go."

"But..."

Bulma had tears in her eyes, and she didn't know what do to. She was so scared that she couldn't move. Her parents were already dead, and now it was her turn.

A rat type creature grabbed her arm. "This one will be our dinner."

"NO!"

"But Bulma will die if I go!"

Bulma ran over to her father and held on to his leg tightly. "Please stay! One of you stay!"

Kakarot looked to Vegeta, to see what he should do. "Our race will end if we stay," said Vegeta.

"But their race will end if we go, and we've done enough to these Earthlings."

Vegeta sighed. "Is there anything else...any other visions...about me?"

Kakarot shook his head. "If you go, don't die Prince Vegeta. You are the Prince."

Vegeta nodded. "I won't die, but you better not be wrong about your visions."

Kakarot shook his head again. "I know what we're supposed to do, but come back some day."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Until I feel it's time to leave."

Vegeta smirked. "Maybe you're not so stupid after all."

Kakarot was somewhat honored that Prince Vegeta's opinion about him changed. "Thank you Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded in respect for the young Saiyan. "I'm off then." Vegeta began to make his way out of the room.

"Wait!"

Vegeta turned around. "What?"

"Y-you should find a man named Matayis."

"Matayis? Who would he be?"

"I don't know, but it feels right."

Bulma blushed and walked over to Vegeta and gave him a quick hug and then ran behind Kakarot.

Vegeta growled at the little girl and walked out of the room.

Dr. Briefs looked at Kakarot and realized how small he was, and doubted that he could do anything. "Can you really stop what's coming to Earth?"

Kakarot shrugged. "I don't know, but I know staying here is the right thing to do. I have my path, and Vegeta has his."

"Do you think you'll meet each other again?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"I should hope so. I don't think I could ever beat Frieza alone, and he won't be able to either."

To be continued...

A/N: So they're going their separate ways? I guess you'll have to find out what I'm really doing when I update, so review! Review! Review!


	9. Chapter 9: A Dreadful Foreshadowing

Chapter 9

I don't own DBZ

Vegeta walked out of Capsule Corp with a serious look on his face. He knew what he now had to do, and wouldn't stop until his mission was complete: kill Frieza. He reached into his armor and pulled out a remote control and pressed a blue button on it. _'My ship will be here soon.'_

All of the people that saw Vegeta began running around and screaming their heads off. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. He did enjoy making everyone scream bloody murder and making fear crawl up and down their spins.

"Vegeta!" Bulma ran outside with tears in her eyes and down her cheeks. "Prince Vegeta!"

"What do you want girl? I don't have time to play with you? I'm leaving now!"

"But something's wrong with Kakarot!" Bulma collapsed on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

Vegeta was taken back by what she had said. "Well, what's wrong with him?" Vegeta felt a sudden rush of fear hit him, and that was strange. _'This must be bad.'_

"I don't know." Bulma began wiping her eyes, but it was no use, because she couldn't stop crying. She felt like she could actually trust Kakarot and everything would be alright if he stayed on Earth, but she believed that Kakarot would die.

Vegeta growled knowing that Bulma wouldn't be any help to him, so he ran back into Capsule Corp, but Bulma came running behind him.

* * *

Scientists were gathered around the landing site observing the space pod.

"Amazing" said one.

"We must never let this pod get out of out sights."

Just then, the space pod began rising up in the sky and flew off.

"Where is it going?"

* * *

When Vegeta saw Kakarot Vegeta's heart actually skipped a beat and he went into pure shock. "W-what's wrong with him?"

Kakarot was lying on the ground as if in some kind of a coma and his eyes were rolled all the way back, so you could see nothing but white.

Vegeta got on his knees and got right next to him. "Kakarot?"

Bulma went over to her father and began holding him tightly. "I'm scared daddy."

"It's okay."

Mrs. Briefs got a tissue and started blowing her nose. "Oh, the poor dear."

Vegeta rested his head on Kakarot's chest to see if his heart was still beating and it was. "He's still alive."

"What's wrong with him, Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know!"

"F-f-f..."

"Kakarot?" Vegeta backed away to give him some space. "Kakarot?"

"Frieza!"

That name was like acid on Vegeta's ears. "Frieza? Frieza!"

Kakarot sprang up off of the floor, but his eyes were still all white. "Stay away from him! Leave him alone!" Tears began to roll down his eyes and his heart began to beat faster. "Frieza!"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta felt utterly helpless and stepped away.

"Help him!" screamed Bulma.

"I don't know how! I don't even understand what's wrong!"

Kakarot's heart began to beat slower, until it was barely beating at all. "Leave him alone, Frieza!" Kakarot feel back down and hit his head and his eyes were normal, but he was no longer breathing.

_'Kakarot?'_

Bulma turned her head away and started crying so hard that her face turned red and her eyes started hurting.

"Is he..." Mrs. Briefs began crying as well.

"I-I think he's dead." Vegeta turned his head and walked towards the door, but couldn't walk out. _'Why is this happening now?'_

Kakarot sprung back up and Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and Bulma screamed and jumped back.

Vegeta was beyond relieved, but felt a sudden rush of anger and walked over to Kakarot and knocked him upside his head. "What did you do that for?"

Kakarot cradled his head in pain. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't scare me like that stupid!"

"But what did I do?"

"You died you dummy!"

"I did?" Kakarot stood to his feet, still rubbing his head. "I thought you were leaving."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd stop breathing! What happened to you?"

"Well..." Kakarot began scratching his head, trying to think about what had just happened. Hatred and fear sprung into his body, as well as shame. He feel back to the ground trembling, remembering the emotions he just felt. "The vision was about me."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Frieza was there and I was older. I don't know how much older, but I was older. Frieza was going to hurt someone I cared for, and I couldn't stop him. I don't remember who, but I felt numb and I...I don't know anymore than that." Kakarot cuddled himself up into a ball, trying to erase the horrible feelings that he just got. He had never felt so horrible in his whole life.

Bulma stopped crying and walked over to Kakarot and kissed him on his cheek. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. Bad things don't happen to good people."

Kakarot suddenly felt more horrible. "I'm not a good person."

"Sure you are. You and Vegeta."

Kakarot shook his head.

Vegeta placed his hand on his shoulder. "Will you be alright if I leave you here?"

"Even if I'm not, you still need to go."

Vegeta felt like things would only go from bad to worse if he left, but he also felt like this was fate. "No turning back."

Kakarot nodded. "I'll be fine."

Vegeta didn't believe him, but he decided to trust in Kakarot and left anyway.

Mrs. Briefs walked over to Kakarot and picked him up. "You poor thing. Do you want to sleep a little bit?"

Kakarot wanted to say no, but he was exhausted."

"That would be nice." Kakarot's eyes suddenly couldn't seem to stay open and he had to sleep, so he did. He tried to forget to pain that he had just felt, for it was enough to make anyone man whimper.

Vegeta was once again outside, but now just a street away from where Capsule Corp was. There were no Earthlings to watch him leave, for most of the city was gone, stuck in traffic trying to leave, or locked away in their homes.

Vegeta looked back inside Capsule Corp and wondered if Kakarot would be alright, but then the little girl with the strange blue hair came into his mind, and he then stopped wondering. "He'll be alright, but I'm the one going into space looking for a man who I've never heard of."

He sighed as he opened the door and nodded his head. _'It's time.'_

**The Next Day**

"I'm really worried about the Dear. He hasn't woken up since." Mrs. Briefs poured herself a cup of tea and then some for her husband. They were outside on a patio, enjoying their summer. "The poor thing must be hungry."

"Well dear, we've also got to think about ourselves. I mean no one is even in the city anymore because he's here. I'm afraid we'll have to hide him somewhere else, because he's bad for business and if anyone finds out that he's been sleeping, people will come after him and try to kill him."

"Well, we've got to think about the poor Dear. He's not well."

Dr. Briefs took a sip of his tea. "I know."

Bulma was also at the table, but didn't drink any tea. She had a gloomy look on her face and held her favorite doll in her arms, wondering about Kakarot. "Is he gonna die?"

Dr. Briefs nearly chocked on his tea when she said that and then felt saddened for his little girl. Dr. Briefs patted his daughter on her head. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because he didn't look good."

"He'll be okay."

Bulma sighed and left the patio, as well as her little doll. "I'm going to my room." It was strange that other people were not in her house. Many people usually were there at her large home, but no there was no one to serve her, just because Kakarot was there.

She decided not to go to her room, but went to Kakarot's room and watched him sleep. She thought it was funny as he snored so very loudly. _'He's so loud. He's so weird.'_ She felt as if he was the little brother that she never had and wanted to protect him, even if he was the one who was going to protect her.

She climbed onto his bed and watched him so closely. She watched his stomach fill up with air and empty out as he breathed naturally. _'It's hard to believe that this little guy kills.'_

Then instantly, Kakarot sprung up from his bed. "They're here!"

Bulma was startled and fell unto the ground and hurt herself. "Ouch! Don't scare me like that!"

Kakarot ignored her and jumped down off the bed and landed beside her. "Where's your parents?"

"On the patio."

Kakarot felt an explosion in his mind and in an instant, he grabbed Bulma's arm and ran for a window that was in the room.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Where are they?"

Bulma was so scared of jumping out of a window and then floating in the sky to the point where she couldn't answer him, but there was no point.

"Where are..."

Then a powerful and furious blast erupted out of Capsule Corp and Kakarot tried to fly away and save Bulma.

Bulma's heart stood still as her home was destroyed right in front of her very eyes. "Noooooo!" She reached out as if she was trying to save it, but it was gone.

Kakarot had never flown so fast in his whole entire life, but he had to.

A blast came from none other than one of Frieza's men, and it was meant to destroy the city in one swoop. Kakarot was able to save Bulma, but no one else survived.

Kakarot planned to get Bulma out of the city, but she continuously screamed about how she wanted to see her mother and father. Their bodies were not to far from Capsule Corp, but they were together. Buildings were on fire and the people that were still in the city was now dead. There was an eerie sound of death that crept around the city and there was the painful wailing coming from a seven year old girl.

"No! Daddy! Mamma! Please don't leave me! I love you too much! Please don't go! Mamma please don't go! No daddy!"

To Kakarot's horror, he could still clearly see Capsule Corp and he remembered his vision. _'Maybe just because Vegeta's not here, doesn't mean that Earth's going to be okay.'_

Kakarot held Bulma in his arms, and whispered in her ears "Everything's gonna be alright."

"But they're gone! Nothing's all right! Nothing!"

"I know how you feel Bulma." Kakarot did know how she felt. Frieza was once again making children parentless.

Kakarot sneered and held her tighter. "I swear I'll get revenge for you. We have the same enemy now and I swear he won't get away with what he's done!"

To be continued...

A/N: But will Frieza get away with what he's done? You'll have to see later. I promise I'll update, if you guys review!


	10. Chapter 10: Matayis

Hey guys. Like I promised, here's your weekly update of "Survival." I hope you all like it! I know I do.

Chapter 10

I don't own DBZ

**Three years later...**

Like a bat out of Hell, something began to shoot across the sky on the planet where the Latesians lived. Many children ran, trying to follow the red ball shooting across the sky, but it would be out of their sights in mere seconds. On and on it went, until it made its hard landing in the middle of a city. Hundreds of the native people ran to see what could have possibly made such an impact with the planet and all were amazed by the giant crater that now pierced the city. "It's a space pod!" said a young child. This child was not scared like the others who were backing away. She continued on and decided to see what was actually in the pod. _'I wonder what's in there.' _The young girl had tanned skin and a pale blondish brownish color or hair. Her eyes were brown, but bright with curiosity. "Hello?"

The space pod opened up and Prince Vegeta smirked as he got out, trying to show that he was confidant and would walk with his head held high in any situation.

The little girl had never seen a little boy out of her own race, but she knew what Vegeta was once he saw his tail. "He must be a Saiyan!" The little girl ran with excitement off to the palace, to inform her King of Vegeta's arrival.

Vegeta flew up out of the carter and then landing in front of the huge crowd. "Where can I find a man named Matayis?"

Most of the natives were curious, rather than scared. "He's in the palace," said a young woman.

Vegeta smirked. "Good."

"Why have you come, Saiyan?" asked a native.

"I thought your race was dead." said someone else.

"What do you want with our King?"

Vegeta was beginning to get annoyed with all of the questions, so he growled and took off into the sky. _'I don't have time for this. I've found this guy by asking around for the past three years, so I'm not going to waste anymore time. I want to kill Frieza now!'

* * *

_

"Shhh."

"But Kakarot."

"Be quiet Bulma. I'll get you something to eat." Kakarot and Bulma were hiding out in a forest that was blanketed with numerous amounts of trees. They were well guarded with so many trees around.

"I want the shiniest one!"

Kakarot climbed up into a tree and grabbed the shiniest fruit off of the tree and handed it to Bulma. "Here ya go."

Bulma smiled and took a bite.

Kakarot watched happily as his friend was finally able to eat something after two days. "Is it good?"

Bulma swallowed the piece of fruit in her mouth and rolled her eyes. "What do you care? You're gonna eat it anyway."

Kakarot nodded. "That's right, and you know I'm starving!" Kakarot took a fruit that was on a tree and began eating it like it was just a small nut, even though these red round objects were as large as his head. Kakarot began devouring them like nothing. "Man these are good!"

"They sure are!"

Kakarot quickly grabbed on to Bulma's shirt and pulled her up into the tree. "Be quiet!"

Bulma was about to protest, but she had learned to listen to Kakarot. He was very wise in battle situations. _'Are they coming?'_

Kakarot was able to read Bulma's mind and nodded. "Shhhh. Be still."

_'Is there a lot?'_

Kakarot nodded his head once again.

_'Can you take them?'_

Kakarot smirked. "Watch."

Bulma could soon hear the marching of twenty Tazinis, the creature who Frieza sold Earth to. Bulma began to bite her lip and covered her eyes. "I can't watch. They might find us."

Kakarot jumped off of the tree limb. "Stay in the tree, and don't move. If anyone hears you, you're dead anyway."

Bulma nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be back soon. Frieza sold this planet to a bunch of weaklings. I can take them."

Bulma wanted to smile, but she couldn't. She was scared that everything would go up in smoke and Kakarot would be killed. If it wasn't for Kakarot, the few Earthlings that lived would have died when Frieza's men purged Earth. Even though Kakarot wasn't strong to stop Frieza's men all together, he was able to help some Earthlings.

Bulma forced herself to be brave and look, but when she did, Kakarot was no where in sight._ 'I guess he went to go fight them.'_ Bulma screamed as she heard a giant boom coming from the direction where she heard the footsteps. She looked towards the area and was horrified at the red aura surrounding the area. _'This isn't good.'

* * *

_

Vegeta was able to spot a beautiful white palace from a distance and smirked. "That must be the palace."

"And you must be Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta looked down and saw a native who had the same skin complexion as the little girl, but he had long black hair and a goatee. By the way he carried himself and by the wealthy look of his clothing, Vegeta took a guess at who he was. "And you would be the King?"

He smirked. "We'll Saiyan, you are the splitting image of your King."

Vegeta dropped his smirk and became quickly suspicious. "What do you know of my father?"

"I knew him and owe him. My race is not killers like yours, but we are warriors who hold your father in great respect. The pride of your race is legendary."

Vegeta was able to smirk once again. "Of course."

"My name is Matayis, and I would like you to spar with me. Land." Matayis stopped flying and landing on the green grass of his planet. "Are you ready?"

Vegeta landed and got into fighting stance. "I'm always ready, but I must warn you that I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I know how to defend myself."

"I'm sure you do, but you don't realize who you are."

Vegeta began to frown and became tense in anger. "What do you mean?"

"You say Prince."

"So?"

Matayis began to laugh and disappeared. "If you are Prince, then you don't deserve this." Matayis appeared in front Vegeta and snatched his medallion away from him. "Ha!"

"Give it back!" Vegeta reached his hand out to grab it, but Matayis punched Vegeta in the face, knocking him back. "You are not fit to have such a thing. Your father intended to give it to you when you were ready to be King, but you are not. You are still a little boy, still moaning for the things long gone."

Vegeta grunted. "Listen you...whatever you are! I'm going to get my medallion back, and if I'm still angry by the time I get it, I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead and try, but you won't. When you are able to get it, you'll be ready. Not only are you not strong enough, but you're not mentally ready. How do you expect to avenge you people if you can't even defeat me? I'm no where up to Frieza's level."

Vegeta charged at Matayis, but he could not catch up with him at all. Matayis was too powerful. "Give it back!"

"Take it!"

"I will get it back!"

Matayis grabbed Vegeta by his hair. "This is getting tiresome boy. If you want to learn about me and how I can help you, then please follow me Prince Vegeta." He dropped him and let Vegeta hit the soft grass. "I do owe you a great deal."

Matayis took off into the air, and Vegeta battled himself in his mind._ 'What would my father actually do with him? I'm going to kill him when I get the chance!'_

Vegeta sighed and took of into the air to follow Matayis. _'Besides, I have to get my father's medallion back.'

* * *

_

Bulma was frightened, but once she saw the small boy, she knew everything would be alright. "Yes! You're alive!" Bulma jumped out of the tree and to Kakarot. "Yes! I'm so glad, Kakarot!"

Kakarot held his head high. "It was no big deal. These rat creatures will be off of Earth in no time."

Bulma smiled. "I really don't care about Earth anymore, but I don't know what I'd do without you, Kakarot!"

"You'd be dead, and so would your people."

Bulma pouted. "You think you're so great! Don't you?"

Kakarot smirked. "Of course I am. I'm the greatest that there is!"

"Then why was Earth purged in the first place?"

Kakarot backed down out of the argument and held his head down. _'I guess if I was stronger, then maybe so many wouldn't have had to die.'_

Bulma realized that she had hurt his feelings and made him feel guilty for all he had done._ 'Oh no. Having these arguments with him is too boring. I wish I had a better arguer person.'_

Kakarot frowned. "I can take you on."

Bulma blushed. "I guess I forgot about your power. When are you going to shut up your ears and stop listening in on my thoughts?"

"I would if I could Bulma." Kakarot began to laugh. _'Yeah right. I wouldn't stop this power for the world.'_ "I want something to eat. Lets go back to the underground base."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You just ate! You are such a pig! We need to bring back some food to the rest of my race!"

Kakarot frowned. "Fine."

* * *

Matayis opened some double doors and revealed a large and glorious room on the other side fit for a King. "This will be your room, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta hated this creature named Matayis, but the anger began to slowly slip away. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I owe you."

"What?"

"I will tell you after you get freshened up and eat something. I will not leave you on an empty stomach. Saiyans do like to eat."

"Yes, but...I still don't understand what is happening. Why are you doing any of this? I've never met you and I doubt my father would help someone other than me and my mother with just the kindness from his heart."

"All will be revealed in time, young Prince. If you need anything, please tell Kinta."

"Kinta? Who is she?"

"She is my daughter, as well as your woman."

Vegeta's eyes grew huge and he practically began screaming with shook and confusion. "M-m-my woman! What woman? I'm not very old. I'm not old enough to be..."

"I didn't say anything about her now, but this was promised to you before you were ever born."

"But what if I don't want her? What if I want someone else? As a matter of fact...I refuse!"

Matayis began to laugh lightly. "This is your father's will, just in case something would happen to your race, and something did. All of your women are gone, so the next best thing must be served. My daughter will serve you, and when she is older, you can do with her as you wish."

"But I don't want her! I don't want any girl or woman right now!"

"I know, but at least let her serve you, Prince."

Vegeta was highly disturbed with the idea of already having a woman. He didn't even like girls at his age._ 'This certainly is a strange planet. What's going on?'_

To be continued...

A/N: Okay, so how was that chapter? So are any of you B/V fans worried? Just keep reading. I mean the summary tells you who's gonna end up...but that doesn't mean that...never mind. Just keep on reading, and please keep on reviewing! Even if you don't have any advice, please just tell me if you liked the chapter. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: ChiChi's Return

Hey guys. If you're worried about Bulma and Vegeta's relationship, don't be. Everything will work out….for my twisted mind anyway. So now let's get on with the next chapter!

Chapter 11

I don't own DBZ

Vegeta awaited in his room for someone to get him for food while wondering what about his fate or what was happening to Kakarot. _'Is that stupid boy Kakarot still alive? He's not very smart. He's probably dead by now.'_

"Hello?" The little girl who saw Vegeta when he first came out of the space pod came into his room with curiosity. "Are you Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta was lying on his humongous bed but peaked his head up and looked at the girl. "Who wants to know?"

She smiled and bowed. "I am princess Kinta, and I've been raised to be a good mate for you ever since I was born."

Vegeta stuck his finger in his mouth as if he was sick and about to barf. "Yuck! I don't want a stupid mate! I'm fine on my own!"

She frowned. "Well, my father and your father made a deal with each other."

Vegeta suddenly was interested in the young girl and jumped off his bed. "Okay, so what's going on? I didn't know that my father had any allies that weren't Saiyans."

"Well, my planet was under attack many years ago and your father came to purge our planet, while we were in war."

"So?"

Kinta didn't like Vegeta's attitude but she knew better than to talk back to him. "Your father and your Saiyan comrades killed our enemies."

"They didn't kill your people?"

"Our enemies stood out well. Don't think that we didn't fight though. My people and your people did battle, and our fathers fought."

"And why didn't mine kill yours?"

"I don't know. I guess they were even."

"Yeah right. I don't believe that for a second!"

"Well anyway, the fact of the matter is that they saw each other as great warriors who were both very honorable and respectful, so my father made a proposal in the midst of their battle. Since he was somewhat grateful, he made a plan about me and you, just in case something bad would happen because of Frieza."

Vegeta was a little shocked at this story. His father was ruthless and cruel. Vegeta would have never believed that his father would befriend someone while trying to kill them, but Saiyans did always admire pride and strength. "So, what now?"

She smiled once more. "My father has many plans for you Prince Vegeta." As she began walking to the door, she said "Like making you a King rather than some lucky prince who just happened to survive doomsday for his planet. That's why my father took your medallion; he didn't think you deserved it."

Vegeta growled as she walked out of the room. "That brat! Who does she think she is?"

* * *

**Eleven Years Later….**

"I'm hungry! Bring the food now!"

A new citizen of the planet Earth was waiting impatiently at his dinner table with some of his friends and family. These new creatures were called the Tazini, and they resembled typical rats, but they walked on two legs and have the body shape of a human, but they definitely looked like rats. Majar, the man of the house, is the most known and wealthiest of all the Tazini. His house was the typical mansion that a human would have, and he had lots of servants and friends.

"These human slaves are so slow," replied his wife.

"I know. I'll have to whip them after dinner. When we bought this planet from Frieza and heard that we could keep whatever humans were left as slaves, I was happy, but now I don't know. The rebels are quite bothersome."

"It is a nice planet though. I'm surprised that Frieza didn't purge this planet earlier than before."

"Well, he really didn't expand his territory out into this region of space until ten years ago, Earth years."

"Well, I think it's a good that we bought it. I can't imagine such ugly creatures having this planet to them."

"I know. The thought is revolting!"

Another Tazini stood to his feet and screamed. "I want something to eat now!"

Just then, several strong men came out of the kitchen in groups of two, and each two had a large tray with a covering over it. All of the men were tired and had shameful eyes for what had to be done. They sat the trays all around the table and left back to the kitchen with sad faces.

"This should be a fine meal," said one.

Majar then took a covering off of one of the trays and revealed what was inside. "This looks like a tasty human girl." Then all of the trays were lifted up and they all contained naked human girls. Majar smiled as he looked at his girl to eat. "And she will taste the best. She is one of the human girl rebels."

The girl had long blue hair that went down to her back and blue eyes. She had a fire of hate burning in her eyes and she wanted to say something, but her mouth was covered with tape. All of the other girls were crying or trying desperately to get away, but their hands and legs were bound.

Majar held up a butcher knife and said "I've heard much about you Bulma, so I will enjoy crunching on your bones!"

Bulma closed her eyes tightly and began praying that something would save her.

"Goodbye!" As he started reaching his hand down, Majar's home began to shake with a rage and knocked Majar down. "What was that?" All of the other Tazini males got up to go see what it was, but when they reached the door, there was a mighty blast and there was nothing left but the faint echo of their screams.

Bulma's eyes lit up. _'He found me!'_

Kakarot then stepped into the room with a twisted look on his face. "You know I stopped killing for fun and decided to only do it when it was right, but I'm gonna enjoy this like a holiday." Kakarot stretched out his hand towards Majar while all of the female Tazini's began running. "Goodbye!" Within an instant, Majar was no more. Kakarot then looked over to the escaping females and smirked. "I won't spare you either!" In seconds, they were no more.

All of the women were either crying in relief or planning on kissing or hugging Kakarot once they were freed, except for one woman. Kakarot walked over to the girls blushing, since none of them had any clothes on them. Kakarot didn't go to Bulma first, since she was used to being kidnapped by now. He started at the end of the table with a blonde girl. Kakarot gently untied her hands and arms and then ripped the tape off her face.

She yelled out in pain when he ripped of the tape, but then smiled at him. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it. It's a living."

Bulma rolled her eyes and started cursing at Kakarot in her mind for not coming to her first. _'That kid is so stupid! Does he not see me shivering?'_ All of the girls had stars in their eyes when they saw Kakarot and ran out of the room to find clothes with giant smiles on their faces.

_'I bet that stupid idiot enjoys getting all of that girl attention.'_ When Kakarot untied Bulma, she slapped him upside the head. "What's the matter with you, kid?"

Kakarot smirked. "I think you're jealous."

"Of what?"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders and moved on to the last girl. "You know. You must seriously like me."

"Ha!"

"Why not? You like a lot of guys, and we both know I'm the best looking one among those still remaining."

Bulma blushed. "You know, I probably would like you if you wouldn't have told me that boy Vegeta liked me when we were little."

Kakarot found this amusing and chuckled. "You realize you haven't seen Vegeta in over ten years."

"Yeah, and I'm not saying that I like him, but I had a crush on him when I was little, so I always preferred him over you."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you've only spent the past ten years with me." After that last sentence, Kakarot was done helping the last girl and she was free. "You can go now."

The girl observed Kakarot closely. He was a handsome young man wearing nothing but some pants on and a red bandana, so his muscular chest was revealed and there was a hole in his black pants which his tail was coming out of._ 'Bingo.'_ She jumped off the table and on to the floor behind Kakarot and grabbed his tail. "I've got you!"

Kakarot fell down to the ground and became helpless. "How do you know about my tail?"

"I've been paying close attention to everything about you ever since you killed my father!" The girl had long black hair that went down to her back. She was very pretty but her eyes were cold. "I promised I'd kill you when I got the chance." She reached over at the table and grabbed the giant butcher knife. "This is my chance!"

Kakarot smirked and pulled his tail forward and then back, so the girl lost grip and fell to the ground. Kakarot stood back up. "You must not have been watching me all the time, because I decided to turn my weakness into strength. Do you really think I'd be so stupid to leave my tail out in the open swinging when it causes me so much pain? Of course not! It's a trap for whoever might have learned of my little weakness."

Bulma took a knife off of the table and began cutting the table cloth so she could have something to wear. "Why do you want to kill Kakarot?"

She snarled. "You must not remember me, Kakarot. I'm Chi-Chi!"

Kakarot looked puzzled for a moment, but then said "I don't remember you."

Chi-Chi began fuming with hatred then. "You killed my father!"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "Uh…I used to do that so….sorry." Kakarot stepped forward so he could be closer, but she decided to step back several feet.

"Stay away from me!"

"I truly am sorry!"

"I don't care! I want my revenge! I will avenge my father, and my people!" She charged at Kakarot and began kicking and punching furiously, but Kakarot was dodging them easily enough, even though he was distracted.

_'It's hard to fight a naked girl.'_ Kakarot began to smirk rapidly. _'Why can't I stop smirking? It's only going to make this girl angrier, and then she won't think I'm serious.'_ "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't fight with girls."

"I don't care!"

Bulma was finished and had a table cloth around her body. "Kakarot seriously doesn't like to fight with girls! It all goes back to his mom and then me when I became an orphan. He just has a soft spot for girls."

Chi-Chi began to laugh. "The killer doesn't like to hurt women? He spared no one in my village!" Chi-Chi charged at Kakarot, but she was kicked in the face and knocked back. When she looked up, she was surprised. "So you know how to fight?"

Bulma got into fighting stance. "Who lives with a Saiyan and doesn't?"

Chi-Chi stood to her feet and got into a fighting stance. "I will kill you if you don't get out of my way."

"Well if you don't back off and leave Kakarot alone, I'll have to kill you."

Kakarot pushed Bulma back. "I don't remember what I did to you Chi-Chi, but I'm sorry."

Tears began to fall from Chi-Chi's eyes. "You don't remember killing an entire kingdom or causing pain to a little girl?"

"I'm sorry but I was very young when I used to kill for fun."

"And I was very young when I became an orphan!"

Kakarot wanted to actually feel bad for Chi-Chi, but something kept playing with his emotions and he had never felt like that before in his whole entire life. Kakarot began to blush rapidly and stepped away. "Bulma, I want to leave."

Bulma caught an attitude. "Now? I didn't even kick her tail yet!"

Chi-Chi snarled. "I'm not going to let you leave! I will seek my revenge now!"

Kakarot began blushing more, fighting an urge that he didn't know how to control. "Could you put some...clothes on before you decide to kill me, because this really isn't working for me!" Kakarot grabbed Bulma's arm and began running away from Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi wanted to kill him so badly, but she felt embarrassed and tried to cover herself up._ 'I was so angry that I didn't even realize.' _She made fists and began to clench them.

"I swear I'll get you Saiyan!"

To be continued…..

A/N: So Chi-Chi's back, but she's still trying to kill Kakarot. Um….this is bad. Will everything be okay in the end? Does Bulma still really have feelings for Vegeta? (She's such a sappy fairy tale fool. She probably does. Her prince charming…..sigh.) Does Vegeta even remember her?

Find out next time and review! Review! Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Vegeta's Return

Hey guys. Someone asked me to say their ages, so I will. Now when it all started out, Vegeta and Goku were three and eight years old, but they were going to be four and nine that year, so now Goku's eighteen and Vegeta's twenty-three. (Man, time certainly does fly when you're trying to prevent the extinction of your race, doesn't it?) So Bulma's twenty-two and Chi-Chi is the same age as Goku. Kinta is Vegeta's age, but I guess you all don't care about her, do you? I guess it doesn't matter…never mind. I'll just let you all read it, and you all better! Don't be mad at me, just because I'm a twisted genius. Let's get on with this new chapter!

Chapter 12

I don't own DBZ

Vegeta was outside of the palace walls, watching men loading the last of the supplies into his ship. _'They're going too slow. I have to hurry.'_ Vegeta didn't look much different from when he was a young child, although he was much taller. He even still had his bangs in front of his forehead, but it was starting to fade. He was still growing.

"Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta knew the voice and smirked as he turned. "Last words, Matayis?"

Matayis smiled as he held two small babies in his arms. "I just thought it was time I stop calling you Prince and now a King. You've done me proud, kid, and I'm sure you father would be too if he could see you now." There was a servant standing by Matayis's side, so he handed the two babies to her and handed Vegeta his medallion. "You deserve this. You didn't before, but without a doubt in my mind, I know you will avenge your people."

Vegeta took it from Matayis with pride in his eyes. "I've beaten you in so many sparring matches-it's about time you gave me this thing back." Vegeta placed his medallion around his neck and then looked at the two little babies. They were twins, not identical though. One was a girl with brownish reddish hair color and the boy had black hair. They both had brown eyes though. Vegeta sighed, thinking about how their mother died while giving birth to the both of them. She couldn't survive giving birth to Saiyan children. Vegeta smirked and looked back at Matayis. "If I come back and their dead, I'll destroy you."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to my grandchildren. Don't worry about it. You just get to Earth before you know what happens."

"I will." Vegeta then decided to turn from Matayis, not wanting to say anything sympathetic. He wasn't that type of person. Vegeta walked off to his ship, putting his emotions in the back of his mind as he concentrated on the things that were to come. The closer he got to the ship, the more focused and determined he became. He knew what he had to do, but he had to accomplish his first mission: save as many Earthlings as possible and get Kakarot before Earth blew up.

Matayis took back his grandchildren and bounced them up and down and smiled as they made giggles. "I'm glad you two are happy. You won't see your daddy for a long time. I'm just glad you two were born. Just in case Vegeta doesn't kill Frieza, you two, the last of the royal bloodline can kill him." Matayis then glanced at Vegeta a final time as he got into his ship. "Then again, I don't believe Frieza will win, at least not without a fight."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"There it is!" said Chi-Chi with excitement. The area looked just like some desert, but Chi-Chi knew much better. "That's their underground base. Let's go Krillian!"

Krillian was a short man, so short that reaching five feet would only be a dream. He was also bald with six dots on his forehead, symbolizing that he was a monk. "Are you sure about this, Chi-Chi?"

"I'm positive. I've been keeping a close eye on that Saiyan, and I know his base is here. Now I'll get my revenge."

"But…" Krillian lowered his head, not wanting Chi-Chi to see the look of fear on his face. "I heard this Saiyan was really strong."

"He is, but we've been trained by Master Roshi. I doubt he could take us on."

"I don't know Bulma. Master Roshi is great and all, but-"

Chi-Chi growled. "Look Krillian, when that Saiyan killed my father, I turned to the one man I knew could teach me to fight, and that was my father's old teacher. He taught me, and I'm ready to kill Kakarot. If you won't help me, then you can leave."

Krillian sighed. "I heard he was helping us against the-"

"I don't care what he's doing now! All I know is that someone has to pay for my father's death, and I swear it will be him! I don't care if I would have to follow him through Hell itself! I promise you I'll destroy him!"

* * *

Kakarot was enjoying his small meal that he had gotten for himself and the rest of the Earthlings in the base. He didn't have much to fulfill his Saiyan appetite, but he could always go out and get his own food. Kakarot wasn't afraid of being killed, because he knew he was strong enough to avoid capture and kill some rat people at the same time. Kakarot smiled as he was about to eat his last loaf of bread, but then he heard a stomach growl, that wasn't his own. "What was that?" Kakarot then saw one of the children in a corner alone, holding his stomach. Kakarot cursed himself in his mind for being so weak and said "Hey kid, you want this?"

The little girl looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Kakarot!" The little girl ran over to him and took the loaf away from Kakarot.

Kakarot smiled, although he wanted to just take the bread back. _'It's okay, I can just get myself some more.'_ "Don't worry about it kid. I'm fine."

She merrily skipped away to join all of the other children as they ate.

"That was a nice thing," said Bulma as she came from the back room into the eating quarters with everyone else.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Don't be deceived."

"Don't even try to play bad guy. You've been nice for as long as I've known you and-"

"Do you smell something?" Kakarot began sniffing with his sensitive nose. "I smell some gas or something."

Bulma tried to sniff and smell what he smelt, but she didn't. "I can't smell anything, Kakarot. I think it's your imagination."

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bulma was getting aggravated now. "I don't hear anything. It's all in your mind!"

"No I'm not. I hear arguing, and one of the voices sounds familiar."

* * *

"This isn't right Chi-Chi! Aren't there other's in the underground base? You'll kill what's left of our people!" Krillian tried to take a match that was in Chi-Chi's hand.

"Are you insane, Krillian? I already told a girl that I saw that I would kill her if she got in my way. I was very serious, so I'll kill her if I have to. Stay out of my way!"

"What are you to doing?" Kakarot came out of the tunnel entrance and saw Chi-Chi and a short bald guy. "Chi-Chi? Why are you here and who's the short bald guy?"

Chi-Chi smirked. "I said I was going to kill you." She blew out the match, now knowing that she didn't have to smoke him out.

Kakarot looked on the sand and realized that she had poured gases and gun powder on the ground. "You're sick, you know that!"

"The only sick one here is you!"

"I told you I don't kill anymore!"

"Oh please, you had that same twisted look on your face when you killed the Majar! You know you enjoyed it, and you love to fight!"

Kakarot hesitated, knowing that he loved every second of it. "You're right. Fighting is in my blood. I can't help that, but I'm not going to slaughter any Earthlings!"

Krillian was scared, seeing that Kakarot was obviously strong. "You see Chi-Chi! He's not a killer anymore. We should let him be."

"You're just scared! Leave if you want! I'm not about to give up! I'm going to seek revenge for my father's death!"

Chi-Chi got into fighting stance. "Let's go!"

Kakarot backed away and gulped. _'What's the matter with me? I'm not scared of her…but I don't want to hurt her?'_

Bulma came out of the entrance as well and caught an attitude as she saw Chi-Chi. "Well, it looks like she came back! Now I can kick your butt."

Kakarot took another step back. "Chi-Chi, I don't want to fight you."

"That's too bad! You're just gonna have to stand there while I beat the crap out of you!" Chi-Chi lunged forward at Kakarot, but Bulma got in the way and knocked her down.

"You're just scared to fight me."

Chi-Chi sprung back to her feet. "I can kill you easily enough!"

"Then stop talking and let's do it!"

"After you slut!"

Bulma turned red with fury. "Well, I'm not the one who was going to fight Kakarot naked, as if I was trying to seduce him!"

Chi-Chi began fuming. "Why I'd never! I hate him, and you!" Chi-Chi kicked Bulma in her face, knocking her down, but Bulma quickly got back on her feet.

"Is that the best you got?" They started exchanging blows, but since Chi-Chi was running on pure emotions, she fought harder and was winning.

Bulma backed away and prepared to fire an energy blast, but so did Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smirked. "Ka….me…ha…me…ha!"

"Ahhhh!"

Both the girls fired powerful blasts, but Chi-Chi's Kamehameha proved to be stronger as Bulma fell to the ground.

"No Bulma!" yelled Kakarot.

Chi-Chi started running towards Kakarot with a blood lust on her face. "I've gotten through Bulma, and now I've got you!" She jumped in the air for a flying kick, but Kakarot acted quickly and accidentally gave her a ki blast. "Ahhhh!" Chi-Chi fell to the ground, and stopped moving.

"Chi-Chi!" Krillian ran to his training partner with a look of fear on his face. "Oh no! "Please don't die on me!"

Bulma struggled to her feet and cursed under her breath. "I can't believe I lost." She looked over to Kakarot, who looked pale as a ghost._ 'Why does he care about that stupid crazy girl? What's his problem?'_

_'Kakarot.'_

Kakarot heard a voice in his head, which was strange, since he had control over his powers now. "Vegeta? Vegeta?" Kakarot concentrated and searched for him excitedly. _'Vegeta?'_

_'It's me Kakarot.'_

Kakarot's color returned to his face._ 'You're back! Where are you? You're so close.'_

_'Look up in the sky. You might see me. I'm landing near a high power level, the highest on the planet. Hopefully it's you.'_

Kakarot looked up in the sky and saw his ship burning in the Earth's atmosphere. _'I see you alright.'_ Kakarot began waving in the sky.

Bulma looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you waving at, moron?"

"I'm waving at Vegeta! He's back!"

Bulma gasped. "Are you serious? I haven't seen him in such a long time! Wow, the two last Saiyans, reunited again." Bulma began jumping up and down with excitement.

_'So you've finally come back huh? Did you find Matayis?'_

_'Yes, and he's helped me alright. Now you've probably done as much help as you possibly could, but there's nothing more you can do for this planet, and I mean it. Gather up no more than one hundred Earthlings and get ready for me. In a short while, maybe a few hours, Earth will be no more.'_

Kakarot's eyes became huge and he began to panic. _'B…but how? Why?'_

_'From what I've heard from Matayis's sources, Frieza's had many complaints about the remaining Earthlings and every time one of Frieza's men came to check things out, he never found anything. Get as many Earthlings as you can. Frieza's forces will be here shortly and we need to leave as soon as possible.'_

_'But all I know of is one hundred Earthlings at this base. Am I supposed to turn my back on the rest of the Earthlings?'_

_'They should be able to repopulate with that much. Us on the other hand…we're screwed, especially without any females. We're gonna have to resort to half breeds.'_

_'But…'_

_'Just shut up and do it, Kakarot.'_

Kakarot could still tap into Vegeta's mind, but he refused to answer anymore of Kakarot's comments and questions. "This is bad."

A/N: Uh oh! The Earth is gonna go bye! Who will survive? (The one's you care about) but who else? Looks like there's gonna be more Vegeta action, and some B/V action. You're gonna have to wait for Kakarot/Chi-Chi romance, because **if** it does happen, it won't be any time soon. I can't wait till I update! Can you wait? You're gonna have to. Review! Review! Review!

(You don't understand how excited I am! There's just so much I have planned. Just so much! So much! So so so so so so so so so so so much! I mean it's huge! You've got to stick with me if you wanna know! Man this is gonna be so great!)

Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Leaving Earth

It's time for another chapter of "Survival." I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

I don't own DBZ

Bulma grunted, feeling the pain of her injuries that Chi-Chi had just given her. "What's going on with Vegeta?"

Kakarot looked around at his beloved Earth. He was around nothing but desert but he loved the planet and had never given up on freeing the people of Earth. Now everything would be gone.

"He's up in the sky." Kakarot pointed at Vegeta's spaceship that was about to land.

Bulma smiled. "Isn't this wonderful? After all of this time-"

"Bulma, go get everyone one in the base and tell them to come to the surface."

Bulma dropped her smile. "What for? That's kind of risky."

"It's the only way to save their lives! Just go do it!"

Bulma had heard such seriousness in Kakarot's voice before, but she knew now that she should not question what he said. Without anymore hesitation, she rushed back down to the base.

"Look little man," said Kakarot grazing at Krillian fiercely. "I know why you've come here, but it's all in vain. You and she are too weak to kill me, so I suggest that you leave me alone."

Krillian began to panic and shake with nervousness. "Um….o-okay. I won't bother you again." Krillian had Chi-Chi in his arms and was going to run off, but Vegeta's ship landing about only a hundred feet away caught his attention. "More aliens?"

Kakarot smirked. "He's a friend of mine." His smirk grew more devilish. "He might think it best to kill you though."

Krillian began to panic even more and fell due to his fear. "Y-y-you…wouldn't!"

"It won't matter. You'll all be dead in a little while anyway. Everything is about to be killed. Only those who get on the ship will survive."

Krillian gulped. _'Is what he saying true?'_

"Yes." Said Kakarot.

Krillian was now pale because he was so scared. _'Did he read my mind?'_

Bulma came to the surface with a large crowd of people following behind. "What now?"

"Go to the ship Bulma. Take everyone to the ship."

Bulma crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "You still haven't told me what the heck we're doing! This is insane! I'm not doing anything unless-"

A vain started to show on Kakarot's head and he growled. "I don't think you know who you're talking to girl, but I am not a weak Earthling! I am a Saiyan who will not be disrespected by you! Get to the ship or die! It's your choice, but you will not disrespect your commander!"

"This is our lives we're talking about, not some army! You have children and adults who need answers!"

"There are none to give right now, just go!"

Bulma still wanted to give Kakarot a piece of her mind, but she felt that she should keep quiet and do as he said. She got a strange feeling about Earth, and no longer felt comfortable on the planet. "You heard him!" said Bulma to all of the people.

Kakarot motioned for Krillian to follow. Krillian was shaking with fear, but he felt as if he didn't he would die somehow.

When everyone was to the ship, no one dared to ask what was going on, since all was scared of Kakarot or trusted him with their life. Kakarot, Krillian, and Chi-Chi were the last to the door.

"Kakarot." Vegeta came to the door to gaze at the boy who he left on the planet. "It seems that you've grown out of your stupidity and your childish ways."

Kakarot had no smile or soft look to greet Vegeta, only a look of defeat, knowing that Earth, the planet he fought so hard for, was now no longer his. "Looks like you grown, but your arrogance is still too big for your body." Kakarot realized that he was taller, not by that much, but Kakarot would still grow a little more. "Little man."

Vegeta smirked, almost impressed with his comeback, even though he was slightly angered. "In what way have you seen me demonstrate arrogance?"

"Your mind is like a book, and your attitude fits you better than your very name." Kakarot made his way to step inside and Krillian stepped inside with the Chi-Chi girl in his arms.

"Wait a second, baldy." Vegeta pushed back Krillian. "That's over the limit."

Krillian didn't understand what was going on anyway, so he stepped out. "F-fine with me."

Kakarot grunted. "Let them get on."

"One of them have to stay. We barely have enough food for these no good Earthlings as it is! I told you no more than one hundred!"

"Do you really have to draw the line like that?"

"I'm King, if I don't draw a line then who will?"

Kakarot frowned and placed a serious expression on his face. "They stay, I stay."

Vegeta laughed, thinking it was humorous. "You can't be serious! They're nothing but-"

"They're Earthlings: a race just trying to survive in the universe-just like us!"

"You're being ridiculous! You the only one on this ship besides me who actually has some value!"

"Why because I'm a Saiyan?"

"No, because you have visions and can read minds! Frieza has people like that working for him, and you can put up a mental barrier on the ship!"

Kakarot grunted. "Is that the only reason why you wanted me?"

"Not exactly, now just shut up and get on the ship! What are two more Earthlings?" Vegeta was angry that Kakarot would disobey him, but it was useless to try and argue anymore. "Fine, but it's coming out of your food."

Kakarot smiled, but then scowled and practically threw Krillian on the ship.

Vegeta noticed and grew curious._ 'Interesting. He was willing to risk his life for them, but he's so rough on the little bald one. It must be the woman.'_

Kakarot noticed Vegeta was giving him special notice and felt uncomfortable._ 'We haven't even seen each other for more than five minutes, and he's already being hard on me. I just didn't want her to die.'_ Kakarot smirked. _'I wonder what he's thinking.'_

Vegeta walked away from Kakarot. _'I know you're searching my mind, Kakarot. I just want you to know that even though you can read minds, yours is the easiest to penetrate.'_

Vegeta and Kakarot were in a room which appeared to be an office for Vegeta. Vegeta was sitting down in his chair, relaxed, while Kakarot was anxious. "So, what's happened with you the last fourteen years?"

"I searched and I found Matayis. There's nothing more than that."

"Well, what is he? Is he a-"

"He's a King of a planet. He doesn't look that much different than us Saiyans, or even these Earthlings, but the biggest difference would have to be that they're cat like, while we're monkeys."

"I see." Kakarot sat down in an available chair. "So, what happens now?"

"We train; we work, get stronger, and kill Frieza."

"I don't know how to set up this barrier thing. How should I-"

"Try to work it out. I don't know anything about your abilities, but I do believe that it is within your reach."

Kakarot sighed and began sniffing. "You know, you don't smell the same." Kakarot got closer to Vegeta, getting more curious.

Vegeta got annoyed and pushed Kakarot away. "Get away. I don't smell the same, because I'm not a virgin. You on the other hand smell the same, so I guess this woman that you saved is the only one who you've thought about sexually."

Kakarot blushed but then looked disgusted. "For your information, she's trying to kill me and maybe you now. She's some girl named….Chi-Chi."

Vegeta yawned as if he didn't care. "Well, I didn't bring you in here so we could talk about your relationships. Now, have you had any visions?"

"Sure, but lets talk about this woman who you've lost your virginity to!"

"Kakarot, that's none of your business."

"Sorry, but there's nothing interesting about Earthlings, so lets talk about these cat people. Are they good looking?"

"Compared to our people, they're nothing but Earthlings."

"Not as good as female Saiyans huh? Well that's believable. I know I really didn't care for females when I was little but I wish I could see a long beautiful tail swinging back and-"

"Kakarot! Will you shut up and listen!"

"Oh, sorry Vegeta." He smirked. "Now what about this girl?"

Vegeta sighed. "It was Matayis' daughter named Kinta. She was good looking and was my first and only."

Kakarot smiled. "To bad for Bulma. I think she had her heart set on you." He began laughing. "Now, what else?"

"She's dead Kakarot. There's nothing more else to say."

Kakarot scratched his head, feeling like an idiot. "V-"

Bulma charged through the door with anger in her eyes and voice. "Okay, I've had enough of this! I want to know what's going on here! I want to know now! Do you know how many Earthlings are in their rooms wondering what's going on? I have to tell them something or there's going to be a riot!"

Kakarot stood and gave her a stern look. "Listen woman-"

"Don't woman me! I am so mad at you! What's going on? If you don't tell me anything, then I swear I'll break your arm!"

Vegeta gave Bulma a scowl. "And who do you think you are invading my privacy? You are a guest, but that still doesn't mean you have the right to go parading around my ship!"

Bulma crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, listen! I am Bulma Briefs, and I will not sit around like I'm not important! I'm important enough to know what's going on! My father helped your sorry butt when you were on Earth!"

Vegeta grunted but then began to remember. "Oh, you're that stupid Earth girl who I was about to kill." Vegeta stretched out his hand and it began to glow. "I think I'll finish the job."

Kakarot got out of his chair and stood in front of Bulma. "Hey, don't do that! Believe it or not, she's pretty useful. She's taught me everything I know about science and technology and she can fight."

Bulma held her head up high. "Hear that ya jerk?"

Kakarot said quietly. "Even though she's not that good of a fighter."

Bulma still heard it and smacked Kakarot upside his head. "You jerk! After all I have done for you! You wouldn't know what sixteen minus one if it wasn't for me!"

"Yeah and you'd be rat man chow if it wasn't for me!"

"Enough!" Barked Vegeta. He stood glaring at the both of them. "Woman, go to the room that has been assigned to you and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"We've already taken off the planet and are a safe distance, but you'll still be able to see it. Tell everyone else to watch as well."

Kakarot sighed. "And make sure the children cover their eyes. They shouldn't witness it."

"And I also don't want to hear them whining for days! As a matter of fact, put the children to sleep!"

Bulma yelled in frustration. "You guys aren't telling me anything!" She walked out of his room and slammed the door. "You big dummies!" She marched to her room. _'Those Saiyans think they're so cool. I'll show them.'_

Kakarot sat back down and continued his conversation with Vegeta. "So what are you planning on doing with these Earthlings?"

"We're taking them to a deserted planet where they can live with their own race and start over."

"All of the Earthlings?"

"Yes. I don't need women like that blue haired witch on my case."

"She is very cleaver Vegeta."

"Your father was a scientist, can't you handle all of that tech crap?"

"Well, I know a lot, but she still knows more than me."

Vegeta growled. "Why are you trying to save all of these women?"

"Bulma's been there for me ever since we landed on Earth and I'm not interested in her that way and I don't like any other girl that way either!"

Vegeta rolled her eyes._ 'You really think I'm stupid?'_

Kakarot contacted Vegeta with his mind. _'I don't know you forget things quickly enough.' _Kakarot stood and walked out of Vegeta's office.

"Darn it! I forgot how much I hate that!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh no!"

Kakarot knew that voice better than anything. "Bulma!"

To be continued…..

A/N: So what's up with Bulma? Will Vegeta really kick her off? Does Kakarot have feelings for Chi-Chi? She sure doesn't like him! Review guys, because I wanna write the next chapter soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Attack

Hey guys. It's time for another chapter of you know what. Now you all probably have a lot of questions and would like for me to get to the juicy parts. Okay, I will.

Chapter 14

I don't own DBZ

Kakarot rushed to were he knew Bulma's room was at opened her door with a panic. "What's going on?"

Bulma was screaming hysterically as she was watching something out of the window. She covered her mouth, but was still screaming and then sat down on her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kakarot looked out of the window and realized what she was screaming about. Kakarot sighed and said nothing to Bulma. He only held his head high and let her be, thinking that her tears would only be a weakness in a time when they needed to be strong.

_'Kakarot.'_

Kakarot felt Vegeta trying to contact him._ 'Yes Prince Vegeta?'_

_'Frieza's just destroyed Earth, and his ship could probably catch us.'_

Kakarot smirked. _'And yet you seem so calm.'_

_'Lets just say my ship can blend in with it's surroundings.'_

_'So why are you worried?'_

_'I told you why, so don't act like an idiotic child. Now get to work.'_

_'I told you that I didn't know what to do.'_

_'Then shut up and try.'_

Kakarot felt that Vegeta wouldn't answer anymore questions or comments, so he grunted and turned to Bulma. "Bulma, this is no time for tears! I can't concentrate with you and every single human crying like fools!"

Bulma wiped her tears away and stood to her feet. "You dare call me a fool? You don't understand what it's like! You're a killer, not a victim!" New tears came to her face. "I thought you weren't so heartless, but I guess I was wrong!"

Kakarot sneered and created fists. "Don't you ever tell me that I don't understand! My planet was destroyed long before yours! Your weakness will not help you gain strength. I learned that my weakness would not give me strength. I'm strong, and you're acting weak." He placed a disgusted look on his face. "Dry your tears. It's sickening." He walked out of her room and sighed. _'I don't need these weak emotions bothering me.'_

Vegeta growled at his crew as he realized how slow they were moving. "Get a move on! I want to get out of here! If Frieza catches us, then I promise you that I will kill you before Frieza gets a chance to!"

"Yes King Vegeta." They all said in perfect sync.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked on radar. "He's far, but he can catch up. I want to get out of here now!"

"Yes King Vegeta."

Kakarot walked into a room that he thought was abandoned. "Good," he said as he walked into the room. "I need some place to concentrate." He jumped on the bed and sighed. "Now, let me try this." He began sniffing and picked up a scent. "I know that scent."

Before he could remember it, Chi-Chi jumped onto the bed on top of Kakarot and reached a dagger up into the air. "I'll kill you!"

Kakarot grabbed her arm and squeezed it until she dropped the dagger.

"You monster!"

Kakarot forced his way on top and pinned her down. "Leave me alone! I just saved your life!"

"What are you talking about? You almost killed me!"

"Then shut up and learn from your mistake! Besides that, you planet just blew up!"

Chi-Chi hesitated for a moment and stopped struggling. "I-I don't believe you!" She tried to escape him once more. "I hate you!"

"Well we have a common enemy, so I would put the hatred for me behind you for the time being! Whether you like it or not, I just saved your life! No matter how much you hate that, just remember that it's true."

She began kicking and screaming, doing anything to try and get out of his grip. "I hate you! I will kill you Kakarot!"

Kakarot got a strong whiff of her scent and loosened his grip._ 'She smells so nice for a human girl. Bulma doesn't smell that good. Why does she smell that good?'_

Chi-Chi realized that Kakarot had a curious and pleasant look on his face, so she quieted down with worry. _'Why is he looking at me like that? What's the matter with him? What is he going to do?'_

Kakarot instinctively got closer to her until his head was at her neck. He got another whiff of her scent and moaned. Chi-Chi heard him say something, but it wasn't any language that humans spoke, but she grew nervous. "Ahhh!" Kakarot fell off the bed in pain. "Why did you do that?" He asked in a somewhat higher tone than what he usually spoke.

"I saw that look on your face and I wanted nothing to do with whatever you were thinking, so I kicked you where it would do the most damage." She looked on the bed and picked up the dagger.

"I wasn't going to rape you!"

"Well, I wasn't about to take the chance." She held up the dagger to stab him, but Kakarot kicked her foot forward and she lost balance and fell on top of him and dropped the dagger again. She was in pain, since she landed on his muscular chest, but she was in disgust when she realized that her lips were touching his.

_'Kakarot!'_ Yelled Vegeta mentally.

"What?" asked Kakarot annoyed.

Chi-Chi didn't know what he was talking about, but she got off of him as quickly as possible and ran out of the room with anger and disgusted. _'He'll pay for that.'_

Kakarot touched his lips. _'That's never happened to me before.'_

_'Are you paying any attention to me, Kakarot?'_

Kakarot rolled his eyes. _'Unfortunately yes.'_

_'You haven't done what I've told you to do!'_

_'I'm working on it.'_

_'Well, work faster, or I swear I'll throw you off this ship so fast that you'll hit the sun before you can freeze do death!'_

_'Okay, okay.'_ Kakarot stopped the connection with Vegeta. "That guy is really annoying. Kakarot smirked and thought about what he said, but then was shocked. "I-I told her that I wanted her."

* * *

Bulma placed a serious expression on her face as she approached Vegeta on commanding deck. "I need to talk to you."

"I have no time for you woman."

"I-I" she tried not to get angry "I want to help you."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why? I thought I was a big dummy."

She crossed her arms. "I talked to Kakarot, and he's right. My tears and sadness won't do anything. I just want to get revenge on Frieza. He's the only reason for my pain…for all the pain."

Vegeta scowled at her. "You probably don't know how to work anything. You're no help to me."

"I can build anything. Tell me what and…"

"You and I both know that you haven't had a proper education because of your life circumstances."

"I was self taught. I had enough resources from here and there. I can help you. I'll cook for you if I have to! Just let me help you!"

Vegeta saw the burning passion in her eyes, and he knew that she would do anything to hurt Frieza. "Then cook. You won't help me up here."

"I can't cook Vegeta. You're better off having Kakarot doing kitchen duty."

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "Every woman should-"

"I don't know what your opinion of a woman is, but it's about to change. I'm not about to sit back and act like a little prissy princess. I have value, and I'll show you."

Vegeta didn't show any emotion to her. "Show me how?"

She smiled. "I'll work on it." Without another word, she walked away and off of the deck, knowing what she had to do.

Vegeta finally smirked. _'She certainly is a determined little thing.'

* * *

_

"Lord Frieza," said one of Frieza's psychics. "I don't know what's going on. I think that there's someone on the ship blocking my connection."

Frieza sneered. "Can't you break through?"

"The barrier is weak, but growing stronger as we speak. I am not one of your stronger people. I can't exactly do it myself. If you had someone stronger than-ahhh!" She screamed as Frieza blasted her into the next dimension.

"I see Prince Vegeta has found a new ally. We'll get him at another time. Change course."

* * *

That night on Vegeta's ship, children were put to sleep early, but they still wept silently on their pillows. The adults wept some, but knew better than to oppose Vegeta. They remembered what he had done years ago; he and Kakarot. They were afraid.

To be continued….

A/N: Will Frieza finally get Vegeta? You'll have to wait and see! Until next time! Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Bulma's Kiss

Hey guys. I'm gonna jump a little bit. There's gonna be some ship parts and then we'll go to new Earth! There was some Kakarot feeling for Chi-Chi in the last chapter, so how about some...just read! You'll like it!

Chapter 15

I don't own DBZ

Vegeta walked to Kakarot's door through the white hallways in his ship and grunted as he heard the shower going. _'Good, he needs one anyway.'_

Bulma walked down the hallway and saw Vegeta at the door and smiled. "He's in the shower."

"I can hear the water running from here."

"Oh." Bulma felt a little embarrassed. _'Duh. You know Kakarot had super hearing.'_

"Well, Kakarot has this thing about being dirty. If he's in the heat of battle, it won't matter that he's dirty or musty, but afterwards, he...has a phobia or something."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Kakarot?"

"Yes Kakarot. It's only slight now, but it was bad when he was a child."

"Why would he be so weak to-"

"Something about his mom." Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "He doesn't tell me a lot about his past."

Vegeta looked as if he didn't care. "Well, at least that fool got that barrier up."

"He did it?"

"Yes he did." Vegeta began to walk away, but then said to Bulma "How are you going to prove your worth to me?"

"You just wait. Kakarot gave me this idea long ago and I'm gonna see it through."

Vegeta just had a smug look on his face and only walked away.

Bulma felt her cheeks and realized that she was hot. _'I just saw this guy after a long time. Why am I so...attracted?'_

Vegeta walked down the hallway and made a left down towards the kitchen, but before he reached it, he began picking up a scent. _'Smells familiar...but not enough for me to care.'_

"Ah!" Chi-Chi jumped from out of a closet with a knife in her hand and Vegeta stepped out of the way and kicked her in the back, knocking her down. "What do you think you're doing, woman?"

Chi-Chi raised back on her feet. "You're that Saiyan that came with Kakarot to Earth, aren't you?"

Vegeta smirked. "And what if I am?"

"You didn't kill my father, but I said I would destroy all of your kind!" She threw a punch, but Vegeta grabbed her arm and twisted her body until her arm was behind her back.

Vegeta said "Are woman on your planet always this wild and careless?"

"Don't talk to me Saiyan!"

"Why not? You're the one trying to kill me."

She growled in pain. "Let me go!"

"If you've lived trying to kill a Saiyan, than you better be ready to experience pain and death, because I'm not about to have a wild Earth girl on my ship about to kill me."

She yelled "If you don't let me go, I swear I'll blow up this whole ship with a Kamehameha wave!"

"I'd stop you before you'd do whatever that is, and then I'd kill you with my Galick Gun! You have no chance of killing me or Kakarot, so don't feel too bad about me killing you." He smirked. "You never had a chance."

"Vegeta?" Bulma came from around the corner. "What's going on?"

Vegeta's smirk turned into a scowl. "Don't interfere!"

Bulma smiled. "By all means, go ahead. I just wanted to know what the yelling was about."

Vegeta took his right had and squeezed Chi-Chi's shoulder and she fell onto the ground.

"Is she dead?" asked Bulma.

"No, but she will be if she tries to come against me again." Vegeta picked up Chi-Chi and held her in his arms. "She'll be locked up. Tell Kakarot to watch his woman."

"But Kakarot does-"

"You apparently don't know a lot about him then. It's obvious." Vegeta turned and began walking the way Bulma came from. _'Is he right?'_

The journey continued for about a two weeks with no attacking from Chi-Chi and only a few tears from the children. Vegeta's patience was thinning because of the Earthlings, but he was doing alright. Kakarot got better at putting up the barrier, but he was having a hard time being multi-tasked, so he barely trained those two weeks, and Vegeta did want to beat up someone...

Vegeta was in a large white room with red carpet, just trying to get focused when Bulma opened up the door. "Hello?" Bulma walked in with a sheepish grin. _'I know something's up. What does he want from me?'_

Vegeta gave her a scowl. "What do you want?"

"You called for me."

Vegeta sighed and wiped his face with a white towel that was around his neck. "We'll arrive at your new home tomorrow."

Bulma crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going to leave Kakarot."

"You haven't proven why you should stay."

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "You're wrong about me Vegeta, just let me prove that. I won't disappoint you, I swear I won't. I need more than a day."

"I'm not here to play babysitter!" Vegeta threw his towel on the carpet in anger. "Your race is weak and annoying. I'm sick of dealing with them."

"What have we done to you? You're the one who went on a killing spree on my planet!"

"What bothers me is that your race doesn't do anything about there position! It's pathetic!"

"And what about me?" Bulma crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not being pathetic! I'll do whatever it takes to bring Frieza down. And what about Chi-Chi? She may be trying to kill any Saiyan, but she's only doing what you and Kakarot are doing! We're not as weak as you think!"

"Yes you are." He looked away. "You're just an exception." Vegeta began stretching his arms, reaching high up and then twisting his body.

"You just don't like women."

"I never said I didn't like women."

"You're right, but you don't think very highly of them."

"You haven't given me a reason to." Vegeta turned away from her. "Leave me woman. I have training to do."

Bulma became red with anger, and she lost all sense of reason. She clenched her fists and began to hiss lightly. "How dare you?" She charged at him without any sense, only hurting Vegeta as her objective. Instead of using her head and fighting like a warrior, she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't turn your back on me!"

Vegeta was at first shocked that this insane woman would dare try to hurt him. "How dare..." Vegeta was able to get a hold of Bulma and flipped her on her back. "Do you have any sense at all? I can snap you in two seconds."

"I was trained by Kakarot. I can take care of myself!" Bulma sprung to her feet and tried to kick Vegeta in the face, but he backed away. When she didn't get him the first time, she then rapidly began kicking and punching Vegeta, just trying to hit him, until he had moved so far that he was up against the wall. "Got ya now!"

Vegeta easily got out of the way and pinned her to the wall by holding her arms against the wall, over her head. "Okay woman," he said smirking "you should know how to get out of this since you're 'trained' so well."

Bulma smiled. "Any idiot knows how to get out of this." She was about to kick him in between his legs, but Vegeta was turned sideways.

"Now what?"

Bulma raised her leg up to kick right above the knee, but he jumped back, without moving his arms. "Bad move" said Bulma, as she was about to kick him in the face, but he still shifted his body enough for her to miss.

Vegeta chuckled and moved his legs in. "You can't get out of me grip, can you?" 

Bulma tried to get loose, but he was too powerful. _'Man, why does he have to be so strong, smart...good looking...' _she began to look at his smirk _'sexy.'_

Before Vegeta could catch on to her next move, she had already planet a kiss on his lips. Vegeta's eyes bucked and her tried to back away, but she came closer and nearly jumped on him. Vegeta pulled her away, once he felt her tongue enter his mouth.

Bulma touched her lips but then placed her hands behind her back and blushed. "Was that too fast?"

Vegeta crossed her arms and placed a cold expression on his face. "Very."

Bulma brushed some hair that was in her face out of the way and placed her arms to her side. "I'm sorry...I've just..." she turned her head "I've never-"

"It's understandable that you've never kissed someone before, considering your circumstances."

Bulma grew nervous by the harshness in his voice. "I've kissed before, but not the..."

"Tongue?"

She nodded. Bulma realized that Vegeta didn't show any signs of softening up at all, which scared her. _'He doesn't feel the same way.'_ She then smiled for some odd reason._ 'I'll have to make that change.'_ "I'll let you train." Bulma didn't look at Vegeta anymore. She just walked away, out of the room, out of that moment.

Vegeta sighed. _'She's nothing like Kinta.'_ He began powering up. _'Is that good or bad?'

* * *

_

**Day Later...**

Bulma and the rest of the Earthlings waited impatiently as the doors of the ship opened. When they did, Bulma gasped. "Oh my goodness!" She looked around everything surrounding her. They had landed on a beach and beyond there was some tropical plants that bloomed with glory and beauty.

The children walked off the ship saddened, but then smiles came to their faces as they saw what was surrounding them. Most of them had never left the base, so all they ever saw was desert. Now they saw a beach with sparkling waters off the shore.

Bulma stepped off the ship and gazed at Kakarot who was writing something in the sand. "Home? This is your new home?"

"Now, but you Earthlings will have to call it that. I haven't had a home since I was three."

Bulma shook her head. "I'm not staying. I have to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Killing Frieza. That's all that's important now."

Kakarot looked off into the distance and saw a couple of figures coming his way.

"What do you see Kakarot?" asked Bulma, since she could not see as good as the Saiyan.

"Two children, three men, and a woman."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. But according to one of their minds," Kakarot smiled and looked into Bulma's eyes "they're Vegeta's children."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know I'm evil! So what does Bulma think about Vegeta's children? What will she think, what will she do, and will she stay on Earth? She'll be pretty mad in the next chapter, I'll tell ya that! Oh, and what about Chi-Chi? Is she enjoying the new Earth with the rest of the Earthlings, or is she still planning something? Review! Review! Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Vegeta's Troublesome Daughte...

Hey guys. I know some of you don't like how I have Vegeta with kids right now, but he had to make sure his blood line would kill Frieza. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 16

I don't own DBZ

Bulma's mouth dropped as she heard those unforgettable words that Kakarot just spoke to her. "But...but by whom?"

Kakarot casually shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter. "Some princess." He smiled. "Let's go see them."

Kakarot went ahead, but Bulma hesitated._ 'He has children and a wife? No wonder why he didn't want my kiss.'_ He hung her head down. _'I feel so dumb.'_

Kakarot ran on the sand of the shore, but made an annoyed look every time he stepped, for he was getting sand on his shoes and pants. _'Darn it.'_

Matayis smiled, realizing that a Saiyan was approaching him. "And you must be Kakarot."

Kakarot reached them and smirked. "So you've heard of me?"

"Little."

Kakarot's smirk fell. _'Vegeta didn't talk about me? That jerk.'_ "So" he said slightly bending down, looking at the little boy in one of the servants arms "this is the new Prince of the Saiyans, huh?" The little boy waved his monkey tail back and forth, curious of his new surroundings and this stranger in front of him. His eyes were dark like his father's and his skin was tanned like his mother's. His hair was a shorter version than his father's with bangs covering his head. "And what's his name?"

The female servant holding him answered "Prince Vegeta."

Kakarot sighed. "Should have known." Kakarot turned around, hearing the sound of Bulma approaching him. "Hey, come look."

Bulma smiled a fake smile and smiled at the little girl in another female servant's arms. "Hi there cutie." Bulma looked at the servant and asked "May I hold her?"

Matayis cocked an eyebrow. "At your own risk."

Bulma smiled fully and took her into her arms, although she did not enjoy the girl's presence as much as she pretended. "Hey." The little baby girl began to get frustrated, somehow knowing that Bulma was neither of her kind and began crying loudly. Bulma began rocking her back and forth. "It's okay. Just-OUCH!"

The little baby girl began scratching Bulma with her cat-like nails and Bulma began to bleed. Bulma quickly handed the child to the servant and began whimpering. "What's wrong with her?"

Matayis chuckled. "She just doesn't take kindly to strangers. She hates them, and anyone not like her."

"Why is there a scent of blood?" said Vegeta as he came behind Bulma with a scowl. Bulma held out her arm with a look of shook on her face. "Why'd you do that, woman?"

"Your daughter did it!"

"You'd better get that cleaned up" said Matayis "her claws are poisonous."

Bulma's eyes widened and her stomach began to hurt, as if the poison had already began taking effect. "W-w-what should I do?"

Vegeta smirked at her stupidity. "He's only joking." The little baby girl stopped crying once she saw her father and smiled. "Get her hands cleaned up. I don't want the blood on her hands for very long."

Matayis nodded. "Will do."

"So, where's the other ship?"

Matayis pointed behind him. "Back there. You'll find it. It's not as big, but it's faster and will be hidden better."

Vegeta glanced at his children enough for the two of them to start clapping and shouting. "It's time to go, Kakarot."

Kakarot scratched his head. "Okay."

"Kakarot," said Bulma "tear off a piece of your clothes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get it dirty."

Bulma grunted and tore a piece of clothing from her shirt and wrapped it around her arm to keep the blood in. It wasn't serious, but enough for Bulma to freak out about it. _'His kids are so cruel! I didn't even do anything.'_ "I'll be joining you."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her. "And why would you be doing that?"

Bulma smiled. "I can help you. I'm almost done with my greatest invention, and you'll love it. I just have to run back to other ship." Bulma started running towards the ship. _'Even though I feel like a fool, I still want Frieza dead.'_

"Oh, and one more thing, Matayis."

"Which would be?"

"There's a prisoner on the ship. She's a woman, crazy."

"Then why did you bring her?"

"Because she's Kakarot's woman." Vegeta began to float up into the air. "I'll try not to keep in contact with you. It's too risky." Without another word, Vegeta was gone.

Kakarot began blushing. "She's not my woman!" Kakarot took off into the air, determined to give Vegeta a piece of his mind._ 'I don't care if I do want her.'

* * *

_

Kakarot pouted as he jumped on his new bed. "This ship isn't as big or as comfortable as the other ship."

Vegeta was in the doorway with a scowl on his face. "This is not a vacation. We are here to train."

Kakarot sighed. "Yeah, I know." He grunted, thinking about Frieza and how he killed his father. _'I'll get him if it's the last thing I do. He won't take anything or anyone else away from me. I won't let him.'_

Vegeta smirked. "That's the spirit." Vegeta looked out the Kakarot's window and starred into the darkness of space. "It's time to put an end to Frieza. Today is the beginning of the end."

Kakarot smirked. "Too bad for you that I'm going to kill him and avenge our people."

"You're a fool to think that Kakarot."

"Hey, I'm the one who can see the future. I know what's what. If anyone kills Frieza, it's me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're a fool Kakarot. I make my own future; you don't tell me what it is. Besides, I don't think you've seen anything."

Kakarot got off his bed and walked passed Vegeta and out of his room. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Kakarot hung his head down and dropped his smirk. _'But I do feel a great deal of confusion coming our way, and fast.'

* * *

_

Matayis was watching his grandchildren play, on his way back to his home. _'Now you two really are going to be away. He may never come back.'_

Prince Vegeta picked up his sister's toy and accidentally broke her favorite doll. Her eyes began to weld up with tears and she started crying loudly.

_'I don't know how Vegeta will measure up against Frieza, but there are other threats more dangerous than him, believe it or not.'

* * *

_

Kakarot walked into Bulma's room. It barely had anything in it; just walls, not a very comfortable looking bed and a desk. It was a very plane place to live. "So, how's that cut?"

Bulma wiped her eyes. "Fine!"

Kakarot cocked an eyebrow. "Were you crying?"

She rolled her eyes. "Now why would you think that?"

He smiled. "You little girl, when are you going to grow up?" He sat on the bed next to her. When?"

"I kissed him."

"Kissed who?" Kakarot thought about it. "Oh. You kissed Vegeta?"

"Yes, and he rejected me."

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "Well, can't say I blame him. Night Bulma." Kakarot walked away. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it's best to detach herself from Vegeta and me. It's too dangerous to want to be around either of us.'_

Bulma curled herself into a ball. "His Queen is probably so mad at me." She sighed. _'Well, I have to move on.'_

As Kakarot was walking back to his room, Vegeta met up with him in the hall. "What do you want?"

"We've got a problem."

"What else is new?"

"Matayis said that our prisoner escaped."

Kakarot shook his head. _'I thought she would have learned.'_

A/N: Silly Kakarot, Chi-Chi will never learn. Anyway, tune in for the next exciting chapter, because sparks are about to fly as a new mystery woman appears. Is she friend or foe? She certainly is dangerous. Please review! Review! Review!


	17. Chapter 17: A New Problem

Hey guys! Just can't wait until you read this chapter! Boy is this new character going to be something! Just read and review!

Bulma sighed as she entered the room she started going into for the past month, ever since she escaped and got on their ship. She had a plate in her hands and an upset look on her face, but did her duty. "Hello," said Bulma as she entered. "How are you today, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi gave her a death glaze. "I'm still going to kill Kakarot and Vegeta, as soon as I get out of here!"

Bulma shook her head. "Then I guess you're normal, and yet still insane."

Chi-Chi was handcuffed with a ki chocker around her neck. "I'm just the same as you."

"Really?" said Bulma cocking an eyebrow and sitting the plate of food in front of Chi-Chi, who was sitting on the cold ground of the prison cell. "And how is that?"

"I'm seeking vengeance, just like all of you."

"Frieza won't change. Kakarot did change, and that's what makes him a better man."

Chi-Chi turned away from Bulma. "Leave me alone."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, your royal highness." Bulma walked over to a wall and pressed some buttons on a control panel and a force field was let down. "Poor Chi-Chi, I guess you'll never get to know the truth."

"No Bulma, you're the one who doesn't know the truth. I excepted it a long time ago."

Bulma grunted and walked through the opening and the force field closed again.

"Perhaps I should just kill her." 

Bulma turned around to meet the one who just spoke to her. "Why would you want to kill her?"

"Because she's nothing but a pain and a hindrance."

Bulma frowned. "So, why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't!" snapped Vegeta.

"Sorry! I didn't know everything that surrounds you is nothing but your business!" Some hair got in her face and she placed it behind her ear. _'The jerk thinks he's so amazing! Yeah right. He's nothing but a dumb little jerk!'_

Vegeta crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "You certainly are an annoying little girl. I feel sorry for whoever gets stuck with you."

"And I feel sorry for your wife!" Bulma crossed her arms and turned from him and awaited for Vegeta to reply, but when he didn't, she turned red with embarrassment and started looking at the floor. _'Why won't he say anything? I feel like and idiot.'_ "You do have a wife, don't you?"

"She died when the twins were born."

Bulma heard no sympathy in his voice, and it began to scare her until she remembered that Saiyans usually don't display a lot of emotion, especially out in public. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta said nothing to that and decided to walk away, but Bulma's voice stopped him.

"Hey Vegeta!"

He stopped. "What do you want woman?"

Bulma began to blush again, feeling like a fool. She didn't have anything to say, and he obviously didn't want any comfort. "Your kids are really cute."

He faced her bewildered. "You haven't seen them in a month."

"Well, they just popped into my head and I think they're really cute."

Vegeta turned away. "She died because she was weak."

Bulma was saddened by the harshness in his voice. _'Did he not love her?'_ "Vegeta-" Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise coming from her pants. "Uh oh."

Vegeta turned with excitement. "That means something bad in happening, which means I get to pound someone's face in."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Something is wrong. We're getting a distress call." Bulma took a radar out of her pocket and looked at the screen. "There's a large ship near us and by the readings I'm getting off of it, I think it's one of Frieza's."

"Well if they're in trouble, than ignore them. I'm not helping anyone of those people."

"But what if they're just people Frieza took from their homes and they don't want to work for him?"

"Or maybe it's a trick."

"No. Frieza would know not to try something so foolish, because you would turn your back on them. I think they're desperate."

Vegeta shook his head. "No. I refuse. What if Frieza is on that ship?"

"Then we can use a scouter to pick up any readings. If one is high enough to be Frieza's then-"

"I said no woman!"

Bulma was about to yell in anger, but approached him calmly instead. "Well, if you're that much of a chicken, then fine!"

"Chicken? Excuse me, but do you know who you're speaking with? I am Vegeta, the Prince...no King of all Saiyans and commander of this ship and I will not take any crap from a blue haired freak like you!"

"For your information PRINCE Vegeta, I am not a freak! On Earth, there were a lot of girls with my hair color! And second of all, you must be scared, but I'm not, so let me go!"

"I certainly will not FREAK!"

"You certainly will too! And either you or Kakarot are coming with me!"

"No one is going with you, and you're not going either!"

"Oh yes I am!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"King Vegeta?" Kakarot poked his head from the end of the hallway and smiled. "Sorry," he began to scratch his head, knowing Vegeta would be upset "but Bulma wins. I just had a vision."

"Yes!" yelled Bulma.

Vegeta growled. "Fine! We go! Get on a space suit or something, but don't say another word!" Vegeta stormed off in anger, while Kakarot started snickering.

"Yeah Bulma, he really likes you."

Vegeta was red in the face with anger. _'I don't care how beautiful she is! She doesn't boss me around!'_

Vegeta, Bulma, and Kakarot were in white space suits, getting ready to open the hatch and go to the ship. Bulma was shaking, and Vegeta smirked. "After all of that talk and you're shaking?" He almost started laughing. "Now what's your problem you little girl? You afraid that it might be a trick? You scared that you might lose your air or something?"

Bulma turned red with anger. "I'm not scared! I'm fine! I'm just a little nervous, you big dummy!"

Kakarot began snickering and Vegeta created two fists. "And what exactly is so funny Kakarot?"

Kakarot shook his head and faced the hatch, getting ready to get out of the ship and to the next one. "Sorry, but I don't think I should tell you."

Vegeta thought in his head _'If you don't tell me, I'll kill you.'_

Kakarot communicated with him through his mind. _'You're attracted to a tailless woman. You find her interesting.' _"Opening the door!" yelled Kakarot as he opened it and jumped out. Bulma jumped out and Vegeta after.

_'I'll have to kill him.'_

Kakarot shook his head. _'If those two only knew.'_

Vegeta pressed a button on his white space suit and the door closed. "Let's go." The ship was so close that they were almost touching. They didn't have to fly far. Vegeta was irritated and was ready to kill anything on sight. Vegeta got there first, Kakarot second, and Bulma took a little bit longer. Vegeta busted the other ship's hatch door down, which wasn't hard to do. "Let's go in."

Kakarot waited for Bulma to go in before him and then went in after her. "I feel something..." Vegeta and Bulma looked at him questionably. "I feel something reaching out. It's weird. I think there might be someone here with similar abilities as me."

Vegeta felt a hint of worry, but then smirked. "Then this will really be fun. We'll split up."

_'Stay calm'_ said Bulma to herself. _'Everything will be alright if I do that. Just stay calm.'_ Bulma jumped behind Kakarot as she heard a scream somewhere in the ship. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Vegeta's smirk grew. "I did. I'm on it." There was a little hallway leading to one long one, but there were two different directions and he went at the right.

Bulma braced herself. "I guess we go left."

"I guess I go with you, since the mighty Vegeta is on it" said Kakarot with sarcasm. They both began running down the hall. The ship was covered in blood and bodies and holes all over the walls and burn marks. Kakarot was unfazed from it, but Bulma wasn't so quite unaffected. She began to get pale as she saw bodies of doctors from different species on the ground, even though they were Frieza's scientists.

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?" asked Bulma.

There was another split in the hallway and Kakarot took the right. "Be confidant."

* * *

Vegeta was standing above one of Frieza's scientists. They looked like a purple fish with arms and legs and was bleeding dark purple blood. "She's a monster!" were his final words. 

Vegeta saw footprints of blood and smirked. "She's close, but maybe too far from me."

Bulma entered a room looking around for someone alive, but couldn't find anyone, except for one. She looked around and began to hear breathing and a scent of blood so heavily that her normal human nose could pick it up. "Hello?"

To be continued...

A/N: Who is she? Will Bulma be alright? I know, but do you? Of course you don't! Find out next time! Review!


	18. Chapter 18: Long Lost and Found

Hey guys. I'm so happy that I get to introduce this next character, because she is a shocker! She's a real flyer fly or whatever! I don't know. Look, you guys only want to know if Bulma is in any real danger, and she is! Big trouble! Really really really really big trouble!

Chapter 18

I don't own DBZ

Bulma looked around nervously, scared that something may try to attack her. She knew that she was in danger, even though she didn't posses the instincts of a Saiyan. She just knew. It was as if Death itself was breathing down her neck. "Hello?" She created a small blast in her right hand, ready to defend herself, but somehow knowing that she wasn't powerful enough. "Ahhh!" Bulma blasted a figure from behind her, but it was much too quick, and she screamed as she was thrown across the room into a desk, breaking beakers and spilling liquids everywhere. "Who are you?" Bulma got a good look at her and gasped. Her thick and long black hair wasn't enough to draw a conclusion, or even her eyes that seemed to be similar to Vegeta's daughter. What gave her identity away was her tail. "You're a...you're a Saiyan?"

She looked confused and scared, although she was the one doing to killing. She was covered in blood, of many different colors, but it was blood none the less. She backed away when she heard Bulma's words and the look of confusion multiplied.

"Saiyan? Do you know what that is?" Bulma stood to her feet and ignored the cuts on her back. "Well? Do you understand me?" Bulma took a step closer, and she stepped back. "Do you have a name?" She looked around confused, trying to find a way out, but Bulma was blocking the door. Bulma spoke a few words in Saiyan, trying to see if she would understand that, but she didn't know anything. Bulma stepped forward, accidentally stepping on a needle and breaking it, catching the girl's attention. Bulma backed away when she noticed the change her expression. Fear crept on, but then a deadly look came into her eyes.

"No!" She yelled. The only words she seemed to know. "No!"

"No what?"

The girl formed a ki blast and Bulma formed one as well. "I don't want to do this! I don't even know why we're fighting! I just want to know why you killed these people!"

She still didn't understand, nor did she want to. She only wanted survive, by any means possible. She blasted Bulma, but Bulma's was able to cancel it out with her own blast. The girl grew nervous and pushed Bulma away from the door and made a run for it.

Bulma looked down on the floor and realized what set off her emotions. "A needle?"

The young Saiyan continued running, determined to escape, not wanting to go back to the way things one were. She looked back and smiled when Bulma wasn't there, but when she looked in front of her, she it a muscular chest and fell to the floor. She slowly looked up to the face and looked surprised, but fainted and hit her head as she landed across the floor.

"Wait!" Bulma ran out of the room and the look of confusion was placed across her face as she saw Kakarot standing above the young girl. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, she just fainted." He realized her tail and nearly gasped. "How?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I think she's why there was a distress call."

Kakarot realized that Bulma was in pain. "What happened?"

"She happened, and I fell on some glass."

Kakarot kneeled down and picked up the girl. _'She looks like...never mind. Can't be.'_ "We should head back."

"I think we should find out whatever information we can about this ship and what they did here. It was to my understanding that only you and Vegeta survived the planet's destruction."

"That's right. Everyone else died." He sighed, remembering everything. "Everyone."

* * *

"I can't believe it." Stated Vegeta. "There was another Saiyan; a Saiyan female and we didn't even know."

Bulma frowned. "Why is it so important that she's a woman?" Bulma was in a white lab coat, getting ready to take a blood sample of the young girl in the medical room. "Well?"

"Why do you think? Repopulation. Our race wouldn't have had to end with Kakarot and I and I wouldn't have had to resort to half breads."

"So that's all you're wife was to you...or should I say mate?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted. "Why are you so interested in my personal business?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She blushed a little and picked up the needle. "You're just an interesting person. You know, a Prince who survived the destruction of his planet. You'd be like a Superman, if your race wasn't evil."

As Bulma began to stick the female Saiyan with a needle, her eyes opened and she moaned with pain and jumped off the bed and pinned Bulma to a wall so fast that Vegeta didn't stop her.

"Let her go." Vegeta put her in a head lock, and she yelled out in pain. "Calm down or I swear it will be only I and Kakarot left.

Bulma was a little shaken up, but she took her needle and stuck her while she was in Vegeta's hold. "Don't waste your time, she doesn't understand anything except for the word no, and I think it's only because she's scared of needles."

"Scared of needles?" said Kakarot as he entered through the door. "What kind of a Saiyan is scared of needles?"

"She is" said Bulma "and I'll find out why soon enough. Bulma walked out of the room with the needle in her hand, now going to test out her blood.

The girl stopped struggling as she saw Kakarot and looked scared and confused.

Kakarot cocked an eyebrow curiously. "She's strange alright. She doesn't even understand me."

"Can you read her mind?" asked Vegeta.

"I tried. She has nothing to read. She doesn't understand words. All she knows is emotion and her instincts. What she's thinking," he shook his head "your guess is as good as mine." He took a step closer. _'She does look familiar though.'_

She tilted her head a little. "Fa...mil-iar?"

Kakarot looked shocked and stepped away. _'She can't be real. She's not a Saiyan at all. She can't be.'_ Kakarot stepped out of the room and Vegeta noticed how awkward the situation was for him.

"Hmph." _'What's your problem?' _"Woman" said Vegeta to Bulma as he entered the lab on the ship. "Kakarot has been acting strange ever since that girl appeared."

Bulma faced him with all the color drained from her face. "I know why...at least I have an idea."

"What's...what's wrong?"

She had the results of the tests that she had preformed in her hand written down. "I was curious that she could..."

"What? Spit it out!"

"Her DNA is compatible."

"With who?"

"With Kakarot."

Vegeta took the paper out of her hand and observed it. "How? How in the universe is that possible? He told me a long time ago that he was all alone and all of his family was gone."

"Well I have the results."

"How did you get his information anyway?"

"He let me do it a while ago. I asked him and he didn't see what the problem was. He's often my gunny pig."

Vegeta crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "You must be wrong."

"I've done this three times!"

"Fourth is a charm!"

"Three is a charm, and I'm just as skeptical as you, but it's true."

"Well" he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's a relative that he didn't know about."

"Can't be. They're so closely related that they have to have the same parents."

"Everything is that close and your calculations are correct?"

"I'm positive Vegeta. I wouldn't tell you or Kakarot otherwise if I wasn't sure. She has to be his sister."

"But I don't understand."

"You can think about that all you want, but I want to know what those monsters must have done to her on the ship. She's got to have a fear of needles for some reason, and she's confused and doesn't understand anything."

"Who doesn't understand anything?" said Kakarot as he entered the room. "You better not be talking about me."

"The girl doesn't understand anything, and yes Kakarot, we are talking about you." Vegeta leaned up against a wall and closed his eyes. _'This is insane.'_

"What's insane?" asked Kakarot. "If you're talking about the girl, then yeah, it is crazy how we didn't even know that there was another Saiyan. It's so strange. I guess there could even be more of them out there and-"

"Kakarot" said Bulma "how many years has it been...since you're planet was destroyed?"

"Around sixteen years now. Why? Vegeta could have told you that."

"Well...did you have any family by any chance?"

"Of course, there was my father, my mother and my brother."

"And what happened?"

"My father tried to confront Frieza, but he was no match for him. My brother died somewhere on the planet. I didn't know for sure, but my abilities have shown me. My mother..." he started to lose his calm "S-she was killed as well. I watched her die."

"Was there anyone else?"

"My uncle Turles died as well. Why? Why do you want to know all this?"

"Was there anyone else, Kakarot?" barked Vegeta impatiently."

Kakarot nodded worriedly. "My mother was pregnant. She died before she could give birth to my baby sister."

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other confused. "Are you sure?" asked Bulma.

Kakarot snarled. "I was there Bulma! I should know! My house was exploded and something was jammed into her stomach! I watched her die!"

Vegeta found it odd that Kakarot was giving out this much emotion in front of him and Bulma._ 'He must know, or at least have an idea'_ thought Vegeta. _'He's in denial.'_

Bulma looked at him with compassion and wondered if she should go on. "Kakarot...do you remember when you said it felt like someone was reaching out to you and maybe someone on the ship had the same powers as you?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe. Why?"

"How did you get those powers?"

"My father somehow got it and he passed it on to me by striking some kind of nerve or something. I didn't inherit it, if that's what you mean."

"Well, do you think your sister would have had it if she was alive?"

"I don't know" he said irritated. _'Don't you say it Bulma. Don't you dare!'_

"Well I did some tests and...she might-"

Vegeta stood up straight and said coldly "She's your sister."

Kakarot's eyes grew larger, but then back to normal size as he began to get angry. "It's impossible. It can't be."

"She's around the right age. I believe she could be fifteen!"

"Maybe sixteen I could believe, but not if she's fifteen!"

"Kakarot listen-"

"No. You weren't there, but I was. She's dead Bulma. Just leave it at that. I don't know what that thing is, but it's not my sister!"

Bulma gasped. "Where is she though? Did any of you lock her up or anything?"

Vegeta and Kakarot looked at each other, indicating that it was a no.

* * *

Chi-Chi looked up weakly from the ki chocker and saw her. "Another Saiyan?"

She looked angry and ready for something. Something that Chi-Chi didn't know, but she feared it. Kakarot didn't scare her, Vegeta didn't scare her, Bulma certainly didn't scare her, but this Saiyan had an expression she couldn't read and Chi-Chi became fearful.

To be continued...

A/N: Uh oh. Chi-Chi might be in trouble. Review!


	19. Chapter 19: Bulma's Second Try

Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I'm very sorry for that. Anyway, it's time for another chapter of "Survival!" I love this story! Can't wait until I finish typing it! Let's go!

Chapter 19

I don't own DBZ

Chi-Chi began to breathe heavily as she starred into the Saiyans eyes. She looked around to see if anyone else was there to stop her, but she was all alone. She tried with all of her might to stand up, but only made it to her knees. _'Darn those Saiyans and these energy drainers!'_ Chi-Chi tried not to let her fear show, but she didn't want to die. She wanted to live and avenge her father, but it was all about to end.

The Saiyan growled at Chi-Chi, obviously angry at something. "No" she whispered. "No!" She punched the control panel and the force field that surrounded Chi-Chi disappeared. Then the girl grabbed Chi-Chi by the arm and lifted her up.

Chi-Chi looked at her confused, but was too tired to fight her off. As she looked into her eyes, Chi-Chi realized that she wasn't angry anymore. _'Is she trying to help me?'_ Thought Chi-Chi. "But why?"

The Saiyan dropped Chi-Chi and let her fall to the ground as she heard to voice of Kakarot behind her. "Ka...Karot?" She asked unsure, and yet happy. A slight smile came to her face, but started to fade as he backed away.

"Who are you?" Kakarot asked confused, even though something inside already knew the answer. Vegeta and Bulma came behind Kakarot and waited for Kakarot to do something._ 'What is she?'_ He thought._ 'She can't be who I think she is. No matter how smart Bulma is, her work must be wrong.'_

The female Saiyan stepped forward and cocked an eyebrow. "Kakarot?"

Kakarot grunted. "What? What about me?"

She didn't understand what he was saying, but knew that he was angry and she began to get worried. She placed her hands on her head, as if it was hurting and fell to the floor.

Kakarot grunted. "Bulma, take care of this." Kakarot went over to Chi-Chi and picked her up by her arm and placed her over his shoulder.

_'What is he doing?'_ thought Chi-Chi worriedly.

"I'll be back in a while."

"But Kakarot!" said Bulma, but he wasn't listening.

Vegeta grunted. "Kakarot, you better handle your personal crap! Stop being so darn pathetic!"

Kakarot growled as he glared at Vegeta. "I'm pathetic? I'm not the one attracted to an Earth woman! That's what's pathetic!"

"You idiot! Then what's that pathetic Earth woman doing on your shoulders? Where are you taking her?"

Bulma almost gasped as she heard Kakarot say those words, and began blushing. _'He really likes me?'_ she thought.

"Either she cooperates, or dies! I want to see if she will." said Kakarot.

"She's a stubborn fool! Just kill her!"

Kakarot thought about it, but couldn't bring himself to just kill her. He needed to see if she would really cooperate first. "I just want to try."

"Now who's pathetic?" Vegeta had a scowl on his face, ready to fight Kakarot, even if he was going through a rough time with his so called 'sister.'

Kakarot didn't reply to anything else Vegeta had to say, and brought Chi-Chi to a storage room and dropped her on the floor. "Don't do anything stupid, or I'll kill you." He then ripped off her chocker. "I'm not in the mood to play around."

Chi-Chi rubbed her neck in relief, feeling some of her strength returning to her. "And what do you want with me?"

"I don't know why that girl broke you out of you cell, but I think it upsets her to you in there. I'll make you a deal, if you can stay calm." Chi-Chi didn't say anything, but didn't look interested. "Listen, if you promise not to attack any of us and actually work to help us, then I won't kill you. Otherwise, I will have to destroy you."

Chi-Chi began to laugh lightly. "And what makes you think that I would help you." She starred into his eyes with pure hatred. "You killed my father, you sick monster!"

"Shut up, woman! I'm well aware of that, and I told you that I don't remember. No, I'm not justifying it, but I'm not going to apologize now, for something I have no idea about! Besides, if it wasn't for Frieza, your father would still be alive!"

Chi-Chi looked at him with a puzzled look, and wondered if she should really begin to listen to him.

* * *

"Vegeta?" Bulma walked into Vegeta's personal training room with a smile on her face. "I think she'll be okay. She doesn't understand, but I don't think she's that dangerous, if we can keep her calm."

Vegeta sighed. "And you came in here to tell me that?"

"Of course. It's your ship, and I just thought you should know if there's a real threat or not!" Bulma began to blush. "Are you really attracted to me?"

Vegeta stopped training and faced her with a disgusted look on his face, hiding his true feelings as much as possible. "Why would I be attracted to a worthless, tailless, weak, no good, Earthling like you?" Bulma frowned, but then that started to turn into a scowl. "I mean, you're ugly and useless and even if I did find you a bit attractive, I would be disgracing my Saiyan race by having such a weak and helpless mate. I want nothing to do with you. You're lucky you're smart, or otherwise, I'd have to through you out into space and let you freeze to death!" Vegeta smirked when he saw the fire and anger in her eyes.

"How dare you? I'll have you know that I am very beautiful! As a matter of fact, I bet that you'll never find anyone as beautiful as I! You are nothing but a horrible jerk! I don't even care if you don't like me! I don't like you! Oh, and I am so not weak! I was trained by Kakarot!"

"That doesn't mean anything. You're still a weak, little, ugly, girl." He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to do something.

"Why you...!" She charged at him and actually hit him in the face, which surprised him, but obviously didn't hurt him.

"You caught me off guard." He smirked. "Good thing you're so weak."

"Ahhh!" She started throwing punches at him continuously, but then he punched her in the gut, and she held her stomach. "You jerk!"

"What? I didn't say I wouldn't hit back."

"Then I'm not going to go easy on you!"

"Ooooh!" said Vegeta sarcastically. "I'm really scared now." 

"That's it!" She started throwing the punches and kicks once again, and got him a few times, but when she did, he would only smile. "Had enough?"

"I'll get you, jerk!"

"Oh! You were actually trying? How cute?" He punched her in her face and then tripped her.

When she hit her head on the floor, she hesitated getting up. "I can still take you on" she said still on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She then instantly sprang to her feet and blasted him, but it barely fazed him.

"Are you done woman?"

After getting over her shock, she grunted and yelled. "My name is Bulma, and you're going to say it, even if I make you do it with my last breath!" She then tackled him and knocked him on the ground. He didn't move since he was in shock that she decided to do such a reckless move, but smirked as he turned her over and pinned her to the floor.

"Listen _woman,_ don't you dare try to come against me, because I will only make you wish that you didn't."

Bulma smirked as well. "Well, at least I'm not attracted to a weak, ugly, pathetic, Earth girl."

"And why would you assume that I am?"

"Because my friend 'the mind reader' told me and he wouldn't lie to me."

"Is that so?" He said sexily.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take a mind reader to tell what you're about to do."

"Which is?"

"Follow you're instincts."

Vegeta lowered his head and began kissing her on her lips, but then trusted her more and took it a little further. Bulma was jumping up and down inside. She wanted that for so long, and now she was actually kissing Vegeta, The King.

* * *

"So you're saying" said Chi-Chi "if Frieza wouldn't have destroyed your people, then you would have killed mine by coming to Earth?"

"Yes. I'm still not trying to justify what I all did, but Frieza destroyed both of our planets. I know I am your enemy, but with a common enemy, we can be allies. Do you understand?"

Chi-Chi looked uncertain. "Alright Kakarot, I will help you, but only until Frieza is dead. When he is, I will continue what I was doing."

"Then I will have to kill you" Kakarot said almost sadly.

She smiled. "We shall see."

Kakarot smiled. "Then your first act of duty will be this." Kakarot grabbed her arm and led her out of the room and started searching for someone's mind and then walked into a room near his. "This is your first duty" he said with a smile. "Babysitter" he said while pointing at his so called sister.

Chi-Chi looked at him horrified. "No."

"Teach her to talk." Kakarot rushed out of the room and pushed himself against the door so she could not get out.

"Let me out Kakarot!" 

"Never! Just do as I said!"

Chi-Chi looked at the smiling Saiyan and sighed. "It can't get worse than this."

A/N: I bet some of you B/V fans are really really really happy right now. Glad I could please you! Until next time, review! Review! Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Threat

Hey guys. I'm here again to bring you a whole new chapter of Survival. I know you guys are probably wondering about the whole "Kakarot sister thing" but don't worry. All will be revealed.

Chapter 20

I don't own DBZ

Chi-Chi began banging on the door insanely, trying everything possible to get the door opened somehow. "I'll break it down!"

"You can't force your way past me anyway! Just teach her a few words or die! Decide, because I'm sick and tired of playing with you, woman. No one can seem to get through to you, so if death is the only option, then it will be so!"

Chi-Chi stopped banging on the door and looked at the confused and scared Saiyan. _'She doesn't seem to know anything'_ she thought. A slow smile started to sneak to her face._ 'Why don't I just kill her? Wouldn't I be doing the universe a favor anyway?'_

Kakarot sighed when he realized that the banging on the door and stopped. "I'm serious, so don't try anything." Kakarot then gasped as he lost his eye sight and everything went white._ 'Not again. Not again!'_

"They're over here!" yelled Bulma as she had a look of fear and concern on her face. The sky was green and the land was destroyed. Even the mountains were shaken with a fury. Vegeta was behind Bulma. Oddly enough, he had concern in his eyes and a look of anger. "Oh no!" Bulma shouted and tears came to her eyes as she saw something that shocked her. "No! That monster!" Bulma lost the ability to speak and she broke down and started crying and Vegeta created a fist.

"This is...it's just..." he hung his head down and looked over at the body. "Oh Kakarot."

Kakarot began breathing heavily and blood trickled down his nose. He wiped it away and was relieved that he could actually see the blood. _'This is insane! Am I losing my mind? What are my visions trying to tell me?'_

"Kakarot!" Yelled the female Saiyan that was supposed to be his sister. She cried his name over and over again, and a chill went down his spine. She busted through the door and wrapped her arms around him and began crying on his chest.

_'She saw it too'_ he thought. _'It's not possible unless...'_ He shook his head. "She can't be my sister."

"Your sister?" asked Chi-Chi as she came out of the room. "Then I should have tried to kill her after all." She smirked. "But then again, I supposed you would really kill me then." She rolled her eyes and walked back into the room. "Whenever she's ready, I'll be waiting."

Kakarot realized he was dirty and forced his sister off of him. "Kakarot!" she cried, wanting to communicate somehow and tell him what she saw.

Kakarot wiped the sweat off of his face and shook his head and hurried to his room.

_'What spooked him?'_ thought Chi-Chi. _'If that's his sister, then this is a whole new game to play.'_ She smirked.

* * *

"Kakarot?" Bulma walked into his quarters with a blue robe covering her body. "You took up all of the hot water, you idiot!"

Kakarot turned off the shower and came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. "Now is that a good time for your mouth, woman." Kakarot cocked an eyebrow as he got a whiff of her scent. "That's funny, you kind of smell like Vegeta" he said casually.

"I do?" Bulma began to blush. "I smell like him?"

"You've been around him a lot or..." he scratched his head. "I remember this."

"Remember what?" asked Bulma innocently.

"That's how my parents were in the morning." He looked on her neck. "Hmm..." He shrugged. "Guess it's not serious."

Bulma looked at him confused and worried. "Why would you say that?"

"You have a marking on your neck, but he didn't exactly...marry you in our Saiyan tradition, meaning that the two of you aren't mates." Kakarot walked over to his dresser and picked out a pair of black pants that were like sweat pants and put them on. "I'm hungry. Why don't you fix me something?"

Bulma grunted and took his head and looked him straight in the eye. "Are you telling me that he was just using me to get into my pants?"

Kakarot shrugged. "No, Vegeta's way too honorable to do that. I don't know what he's planning, but as of right now-"

"Then why the heck do I have this mark on my neck? Isn't it just a regular hicky or something?" Bulma began panicking and shaking him.

"Calm down, he might do it later. He just hasn't bonded with you, and maybe if he got to know you a little better, then I'm sure he would. As far as the mark, it just means that you are his property."

"So what are you doing?" asked Vegeta as he saw Bulma and Kakarot together. "I thought you had a harpy of your own, and where's your crazed relative at?"

Kakarot had a scowl on his face. "The two are together, and she's not my sister."

"Good," said Vegeta. "They're probably killing each other. That's killing two birds with one stone."

Bulma walked over to him and hit him in the arm. "Do you mind? The whole situation is serious." Bulma looked over at Kakarot. "Poor guy...what's that?" She pointed to his nose. "Is that blood."

Kakarot touched the blood that was on his face and then threw his head back. "Not again." He went to his bathroom and washed his hands and face, trying to scrub it off his hands and face with soap.

"You okay?" asked Bulma as she walked inside the bathroom. "You're hiding something from us."

Kakarot put his head back down and when the blood stopped flowing he smiled and shrugged his it off. "Nothing's wrong Bulma."

"You're a horrible liar, Kakarot" said Vegeta as he walked in and cocked an eyebrow. "You weren't in a fight, so what's going on with you?"

"Nothing for you guys to worry about...I just had a vision and I'm not sure what happened in it. I'll tell you if it's important or not. Besides I'd like to spar and you two probably have some things to talk about."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do" said Bulma. "We've got lots to talk about." She said placing her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't care woman, but" he smirked "I spar with Kakarot first."

Kakarot smirked. "Now we're talking. 

"You were just training not too long ago" said Bulma irritated as she crossed her arms.

"The only time a true Saiyan stops training is when they are dead. Now, I'm sick of defeating a weakling like you, so I have to defeat a stronger weakling like Kakarot."

"If you think I'm as weak as when I first came on this ship, then you're going to be surprised." Kakarot started to become confidant as he looked Vegeta in the eye.

"You're only setting yourself up for defeat."

"Stop talking and let's start fighting. I wasn't afraid of you when I was a child and it's no different now. The only difference is that we're grown now...at least I am."

Vegeta grunted. "Prepare to die Kakarot."

Bulma sighed as the two walked out of Kakarot's room, glaring at each other, trying to break the other's confidence. _'His sister is alone with Chi-Chi?'_ Bulma almost gasped and ran into her room and placed some clothes on her body and ran into the room that she placed the Saiyan in. "Hey!" she yelled as she ran into the room and got into fighting stance, but when she realized what was going on, she cocked an eyebrow.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma angry and pointed to her. "Idiot."

"Idiot?" The Saiyan tilted her head to the side confused.

"Yes" replied Chi-Chi happily.

Bulma growled and pointed to herself. "Bulma! Bulma!"

The Saiyan then started to look even more confused and scratched her head. "Bulma?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Yes. Bulma."

The Saiyan smiled. "Bulma."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Bulma.

Chi-Chi got off the bed that she was sitting on and crossed her arms. "These are my orders from Kakarot. It's not like I want to, but he's made it very clear that I have no choice." 

"I thought you were-"

"What? Trying to kill Kakarot? That hasn't changed, but he knows that I can't, and I know that I can't."

"So you're waiting until we let our guard down? Is that it?"

"No. I think I would like to help you all destroy this Frieza guy. After that," she smiled "don't take it personal."

"When I bash your head in, I don't want you to take it personal either. I don't trust you, and I don't understand why a cold-hearted Saiyan like Kakarot would give you a chance. I don't trust you, but I do trust his judgment. If you do anything to hurt him, I'll kill you myself."

"Last time I took you out, no problem. I bet you still couldn't do it now."

"You don't know what I'm capable of, so I wouldn't push it if I were you. You're really stepping on dangerous territory."

"That's fine. I love danger, and it's nothing I can't handle."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Vegeta blasted Kakarot, but he quickly moved out the way and out of Vegeta's sight. _'Darn'_ thought Vegeta. _'He's certainly faster than what I originally thought.'_ He smirked._ 'But not fast enough.'_ Vegeta turned around and blocked Kakarot's punch and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back, but Kakarot stopped himself and came back and punched Vegeta in the face, knocking him back.

"So, is this better than what you expected?"

Vegeta smirked. "Better, but still not good enough."

Kakarot and Vegeta started charging at each other, but Kakarot's sight disappeared and he felt Vegeta's fist hit his face and was knocked to the ground.

Kakarot awoke from a hospital bed and looked into the eyes of a beautiful woman with green hair and green eyes and when she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Kakarot?" asked Vegeta annoyed. "I didn't think you were that pathetic."

Kakarot shook his head and then held it for a moment._ 'What was that?'_ he thought. _'More importantly, who was that?'_ "I just had a vision...of a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yeah, nothing big."

"Anything to do with earlier?"

Kakarot shook his head. "At least I don't think so." He sighed. _'She was beautiful though.'

* * *

_

"Lord Frieza" said a woman wearing a cloak as she bowed before him. "I am at your service, for a price."

"Any price, I'll pay if you can bring the Saiyans to me."

"I don't understand why you are so threatened by monkeys, but I will help you none the less. This shall be a simple job. They're mental barrier is only by a man, a Saiyan who apparently did not have his powers from birth like me. He will not be able to stop me from entering their minds. I will avoid his, though."

"How many Saiyans are there?" asked Frieza. "I assumed that it was just Prince Vegeta."

"No, there are three, the Prince, the one with the barrier, and a female, who is not what she appears to be. There is two other woman traveling with them…..Earthlings. They wish to destroy you." She smiled. "And one wishes to destroy the Saiyans."

"Then" Frieza smiled "I want her wish to come true."

"Yes Lord Frieza."

Frieza started laughing insanely as he thought about the Saiyans being destroyed. "My…Oh my! Won't this be wonderful when the Saiyans companion destroys them? Contact her right now!"

"There is something else Lord Frieza" she said with a smile "Prince Vegeta has two children on the planet of the Latesians."

"Zarbon" said Frieza.

"Yes Lord Frieza" said Zarbon as he bowed before Frieza "Go kill them."

"Yes Lord Frieza."

To be continued...

A/N: Will Chi-Chi work for Frieza? Will Zarbon kill Vegeta's only two children That's why you have to review and read the next chapter! Something very interesting is going to happen. There will be a betrayal! Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Falling into a Trap

Chapter 21

I don't own DBZ

Chi-Chi nervously crept down the halls of Vegeta's ship. She had quickly left out of the room with the female Saiyan a half hour ago and chose a room that the Saiyans or Bulma hadn't occupied yet and decided that she didn't need any permission from the no good Saiyans to have a room. Ten minutes ago she made a decision that could cost her own life if she wasn't careful, but she had to do it. She was confident that she would come out on top.

She crept around a corner and slowly stepped out of the hall and into the navigation room-located in the direct center of the ship and noticed Vegeta there. "Prince Vegeta?" said Chi-Chi with unease.

Vegeta grunted. "What do you want, stupid woman?"

Chi-Chi grunted as well, but decided to hold her peace. "I'd like to know where I am."

"You're unfortunately on my ship alive. What other information would you like, woman?" he said harshly without even turning around to see her. "You're well aware that I hate you and if it wasn't for Kakarot, you'd be dead. Now he's not the boss-I am. I will gladly kill you if you don't get away from me, I swear I'll destroy you" he said calmly, without raising his voice at all.

"I just want to know where I am!" she yelled in a fury. "Look, I hate you to and I frankly don't understand why your boneheaded buddy didn't kill me when he had the chance. Now I'll leave you alone, but I just would like to know where we are, and then I'll be out of your hair."

Vegeta rose out of his chair slowly and walked up to Chi-Chi with a scowl on his face and then looked her in her eyes cold enough for her to sweat. "You are not a guest, you are an annoyance. We have just entered the east galaxy, sector 371G. Now get out of here."

"I've got a question though" said Chi-Chi with the sound of fear in her voice. "Why won't you kill me? It's not like we're ever going to get along."

"You're right, but" a smirk came to his face "I really, really enjoy the look of fear on your face." He started laughing gently and walked back to his seat.

Chi-Chi began shaking. "Do you think I'm scared of you or something? I've been training to kill you stupid Saiyans my whole life! I'm not capable of being destroyed or scared of you all!" Vegeta began laughing louder and ordered Chi-Chi to leave, but then she realized that he had a bandage wrapped around his arm, but decided to leave and not say anything, fearing that Vegeta really would kill her. He wouldn't hesitate like Kakarot would.

_'Kakarot'_ she thought. _'He didn't kill me and said something to me once when I tried to kill him. I think he likes me.' _A smirk began to come to her face. _'I'll use that to my advantage. Soon they'll all be dead.'_

* * *

"Kakarot?" said Bulma as she walked into Kakarot's room with his so called sister behind her. "Hey."

Kakarot was washing his face with a rag and then immediately stopped as he saw Bulma and the strange Saiyan girl. "What is she doing here?"

"I think she saw something-a vision maybe. Can't you find out?"

Kakarot didn't answer.

"Well, she at least needs a name."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You know, you've got to stop being such a stupid baby and wake up! She's here! If someone I loved came back from the dead, then I wouldn't hesitate to welcome them into my arms!"

"And that's why you're weak" he said calmly. "She was in on of Frieza's ship. It doesn't matter that she's here." He sighed as he whispered "I don't think we can trust her."

"You've got weird judgment Kakarot. Honestly, I think you think with your balls, rather than that brain of yours. How can you trust Chi-Chi, and not your own sister?" She waited for him to answer, but he didn't say anything. "Fine, but you're gonna be sorry when I name her Bulla or Bra!" Bulma was about to leave when Kakarot said-

"Colleen."

"What?" Bulma answered surprised.

"Her name should be that. Call her Colly for a nickname if you want. I don't care." Bulma smiled. "Where did you get that from?" He hesitated before he answered. He gazed at his 'sister' and looked at her bright, yet confused eyes. Her hair was long and wild, bangs on her face, strands of hair in front of her ears and three spikes that weren't exactly like Kakarot's but reminded him of his hair. Two were sticking up and pointed up over to the side and one of them like a giant bang hanging over her face. She was a cute young girl with a nice shape and he could tell that she could grow up into a beautiful woman. "My mother was going to call her that." He turned away from Bulma, trying not to show any emotion. "Leave me woman."

"Sure." Bulma grabbed Colly's arm and walked out of his room and escorted Colly back into her room. _'Maybe he thinks with that stupid brain of his after all."_

* * *

Bulma woke up in the morning and realized that there was grass and trees outside of her window instead of the emptiness of space. "Vegeta!" she yelled as she entered the navigation room. "When did we get here?"

"How could you sleep while we were entering this planet's atmosphere? I know you snore loud, but how could you sleep that deep?"

"Why are we here?"

"Supplies, repairs, anything to make sure we survive."

"What's wrong with the ship?" asked Bulma concerned.

"Not sure. I'm going to have to check it out. Tell Kakarot that he's going to have to come with me, since you told me that he's some kind of a genius, which I really don't believe."

"Why? He's really good with things like that. You should be nice to him, Vegeta."

He got out of his chair and yawned. "Spare me woman! Clowns are meant to be foolish, not respected!"

* * *

"Kakarot!" yelled Chi-Chi as she ran into Kakarot's room just in time to see him getting dressed. "What woman?" He said casually as if it didn't matter that he was naked.

Chi-Chi shut her eyes and blushed rapidly. "I was going to teach your sister some new words like trees and grass since we're on a planet, but when we went outside, she ran and flew faster than what I was able to!"

"What?" he said surprised. "You let her out of your sight?"

"Hey, I think she's well capable of taking herself for a little while, but I thought I should tell you."

Kakarot grunted. "You idiot!"

"Sorry! She's faster than me and I don't know how to fly! I'll help you find her though. Hurry and get dressed. I'll wait outside." When she left out of his room, she had a smile on her face. _'My revenge will be realized today.'

* * *

_

When Kakarot came outside, he had on black spandex and Saiyan amour. "Why did you decide to help me?"

"If I don't help, you kill me."

"I guess so." He began to float and grabbed Chi-Chi's arm. "Where did she go?" Chi-Chi didn't respond right away, as if she was waiting for the answer to come to her. "Uh….we're going to the east" she said pointing in the direction of east.

"Sure?"

"Positive" she said with a slight smile.

Kakarot gave her a cold gaze. "You know, if it turns out that I really can't trust you, then I will destroy you without giving it a second thought." Chi-Chi realized how fierce the look in his eyes was and suddenly grew pale. "I'm trying to help you Kakarot."

"Maybe, but you were trying to kill me not to long ago."

"I swear you can trust me."

Kakarot noticed that she was terrified, but didn't know if she was lying, although it was most likely that she was. "Fine then, I'll fly you and me east to find Colly." He flew up in the sky with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Chi-Chi began blushing._ 'If he tries anything, I'll kill him myself.'_

* * *

"Kakarot!" yelled Bulma as she searched around the ship for him. "Hey," she entered into Colly's room and smiled when she saw her on the bed eating a banana. _'I'll always think that's funny.'_ "I guess you don't know where Kakarot is, do you?"

"Kakarot?" said Colly with her mouth full and her voice full of concern. She swallowed her banana and whimpered as if she was in pain. "Kakarot!"

"Don't worry. He's probably just goofing off somewhere on the ship. I'll find him."

Colly still looked sad. "Kakarot."

"Don't worry, Colly. Everything will be fine. He's probably raiding the kitchen." Colly didn't understand what Bulma had just said, but did know that Kakarot wasn't with her and in some kind of trouble.

* * *

"He's falling into the trap Lord Frieza." Said a woman with a cloak on, covering her face.

"Good" he said while holding a glass of wine and playing with it. "This should be fun."

"Indeed, Lord Frieza" she said with a smirk.

* * *

"Something's wrong," thought King Matayis as he got off his throne. _'I sense trouble near. Something's in the air. I can feel it.'_ "Mela" he said to a servant.

"Yes my King" said Mela, a female servant.

"I want you to get my grandchildren to safety. If anything happens to me, then I want them to safely be returned to their father."

"Yes my King."

_'I fear the worst'_ he thought. _'I fear the worst.'_

To be continued….

Uh oh. Is Kakarot in trouble? Is his sister right? Will Bulma and Vegeta discover Chi-Chi's betrayal in time? Will Vegeta's two twin children be alright? Review and then you'll find out in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22: Grave News

Chapter 22

I don't own DBZ

"Put me down!" screamed Chi-Chi.

"Why?" Kakarot had a huge smirk upon his face. "Don't you trust me?"

"Just go lower!"

"Sure thing!" He started to go down like she requested, but he went down faster than any jet on Earth good go. "This is okay, right?" Chi-Chi began screaming wildly as he took her down towards the ground. "Don't like that?" He started laughing like a little child. "How bout' I just drop you now?" He let her go and laughed even louder as she fell almost to the ground, but just before impact, he managed to catch her.

After Chi-Chi's heart started beating again, she turned to see Kakarot's face, with her face completely pale. "How dare you!" She used all her strength to slap Kakarot in the face, but in the end, her hand hurt more than his face did.

"You certainly are a fool" he said calmly and coldly, yet glaring at her as if he was going to rip her arms off.

The rest of Chi-Chi's strength left, still in shock from being scared that her head was going to cave in on impact and fainted.

Kakarot stood above her body and scratched his head. "I didn't do that, did I?" He smiled. "Who knew Earth girls were so fragile?" Kakarot picked up her body and accidentally took in a strong whiff of her scent. _'Bulma's scent doesn't really make me like this. What is it about this woman?' _He decided to ignore the scent of the annoying Earth woman and continue the search for his sister.

* * *

"Vegeta" said Bulma as she entered the storage room. "I can't find that stupid Saiyan!"

"Well you better! He's got important work for to do, and the clown should do the work, not the King!"

"Well I'm smarter than Kakarot, if brains are what you're looking for, but I'm really concerned. If he's not on the ship, then where else could he be?"

"If he doesn't want to be found, then it's not that big of a deal. It's not like someone is going to hunt him down and kill him."

"Maybe you're right." Bulma sighed. "But I've got a really bad feeling about all of this. Chi-Chi is missing too and Colly-"

"Colly?" Vegeta questioned.

"Kakarot's sister doesn't seem too happy about anything. I think she's scared that something might have happened and you know that she has visions like Kakarot. Maybe she saw something bad happen to him."

Vegeta dropped a box that he had in his hand crossed his arms. "Well, Kakarot might just be alone with Chi-Chi engaging in sexual intercourse."

Bulma was surprised at how calm Vegeta was while making his accusations. "Why would you say something like that? Chi-Chi can't be trusted! Why would he be doing anything of the sort with her?"

"For three reasons: One, because he's and idiot, two, because he's a man, and three, because when a Saiyan is attracted or what you humans call 'horny' our scents slightly change and yes, he his has many times around that woman. I don't even think he realized that himself, but he's wanted her for a long time. Maybe the fact that she's determined-in a stupid kind of way-turns him on. Maybe it's the fact that she's trying to kill him and the chase of the hunt excites him. Or maybe their scents are just compatible."

"But Chi-Chi wouldn't dream of being with Kakarot in that kind of way! There's no way she'd go alone but to kill him!"

"Relax woman. There are ways for any man-no matter how much the woman may hate him-to get her."

"Oh yeah" she became angry at him for a moment. "Is there some kind of a special 'look' or something?" She crossed her arms, extremely angry that Vegeta wasn't more concerned about Kakarot and she was also offended that Vegeta would say such things about men and women. "You're so inconsiderate and stupid Vegeta! I think Kakarot's in trouble and all you can say is that Chi-Chi's fallen for him because men have some kind of power over women? Yeah right!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he thought _'Screw Kakarot right now. I'll show her. I'll have her in my bed in ten…make that five minutes.'_

"Why are you smirking?" she asked angrily.

* * *

As Kakarot was walking around in the forest with Chi-Chi in his arms, he thought about searching her mind to see if she was truly telling the truth. He didn't really believe her and wasn't quite sure to why he let himself be led out in the middle of nowhere with her. "Women will be the death of me" he said out loud."

"They sure will!"

Kakarot dodged out the way of a ki blast and grunted. "Who are you?" Before the pink man could answer, he began to shake with shock and then anger. "Never mind! I know who you are! You're that Dadoria! You're one of Frieza's men!"

Dadoria began laughing gently. "And you look familiar." Dadoria examined him and realized that he looked like a solider that he fought with a long time ago on Planet Vegeta. Kakarot even had the same bandana around his head, but he had no scars on his face.

"I wasn't aware that there were any other Saiyans alive besides Prince Vegeta."

"Show him some respect! He's King Vegeta now, and we will avenge our people!"

Dadoria only began laughing as some more of Frieza's men began to run from behind him. "You're going to avenge your people? You can't even defeat me. You won't stand a chance against Lord Frieza."

"I don't care what you say, Dadoria. I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" Kakarot glanced down at Chi-Chi's face. She was still unconscious, but she looked unease about something, even in her sleep. _'Was this a setup? Is this because of her somehow?'_

"How did you find us?" Kakarot asked.

"One of Frieza's physics was able to break through the barrier that you put up. You obviously are too weak!"

Kakarot extended his hand towards Dadoria and blasted him with a lot of energy that he hand and began running for his life._ 'I don't usually run from any battle, but I'm at a huge disadvantage with this woman in my arms.'_

He started to run away and after a while he looked back to see if they were still there, but the smoke didn't clear yet. While he wasn't looking, he felt his leg snag on something and he fell to the ground, and Chi-Chi surprisingly didn't wake up, but she moaned as if she was about to. Kakarot landed in some plant and began coughing harshly as the dust entered his mouth. _'What is this stuff?' _Kakarot ignored it and started running again.

Kakarot ran through the forest, even though he knew flying would be faster. He couldn't take the chance of being picked up by scouters. Kakarot ran through the forest until he found a river and followed it until there were no more trees in sight, and the only thing he could see was a large waterfall and the rocks below. "I could lose them."

"Chi-Chi?" He began to shake her roughly, hoping that she would wake up, and she did. "We're being chased."

She looked more nervous than surprised. "Chased?"

Kakarot could sense her fear, but it was towards Kakarot, not at the fact that they were being chased. He growled at her menacingly. "Come!"

"Come where?"

She was about to get out of his hold, but when she realized what he was about to do, she held on to him tightly. "Oh no!"

"If I die, then you're going down with me woman. I just want you to know that now." Chi-Chi began to shake with fear. She knew that he knew and was frightened because of it. Without warning, Kakarot jumped into the river and they both went down the waterfall. Chi-Chi was screaming loudly until he covered her mouth. "Silence!" When they landed in the river below, Kakarot rushed to the surface and realized that there was an opening in the stone wall behind the water fall. Chi-Chi was choking because she swallowed too much water. Kakarot didn't care though. All he could think about was breaking her neck. He carried her out of the water and on to the rocks. "You see that Chi-Chi? Climb in there." The opening was small and narrow, but Chi-Chi was able to squeeze through. When Kakarot realized that he was too big, he punched the wall until it was big enough and got through and entered a cave.

Chi-Chi sat on the cave floor, still cough up water, while Kakarot hovered above her, waiting for her to stop. When she did, she was red from all of the coughing. "Why didn't you pat me on the back?"

Kakarot grunted as he kneeled down beside her. "Do you think I'm that stupid? I've been foolish for letting you live so many times, but I'm not so stupid to the point where I couldn't figure out that this was a setup."

Chi-Chi had never been so afraid. She always knew that he could kill her, but now she was really terrified.

"Nothing to say? Ready for me to kill you now?" He had a smile on his face, but it withered away. "I've spared you time after time, but now you've crossed the line. I would blast you into tiny pieces, but they would pick it up. I'm just going to have to strangle you now." Chi-Chi screamed as he reached his arms toward her, and she was even more scared when he stopped and started laughing. "Oh, so you're scared now? You thought you'd get away with it? That's very very amusing."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. "You think-"

Kakarot covered her mouth. _'Shut up'_ he said telepathically. _'They're coming. I don't know why you made a deal with the devil, but now I'm going to send you to Hell.'_ Chi-Chi wanted to scream, but if she did, she was most definitely dead. She stayed quiet and didn't even motion for him to remove his hand. She only continued crying. _'You're a coward'_ he said telepathically. _'Make any noise and I promise you that you'll die now. I guess it doesn't matter though since you're already dead.'_

Kakarot waited impatiently for Dadoria and his men to leave and when they did, he said "You know betrayers get the worst spot in Hell, or at least they should."

Chi-Chi was still shaking, but she managed to find enough courage to speak. "If Frieza swore that he changed and you had the chance to kill him, wouldn't you still do it?"

"Don't start with me!" he snapped. "Frieza would never change and whoever would let him go would be a fool to do so! He killed my people. He killed my father!"

"And you killed mine, Kakarot! You destroyed him. First you fought him and enjoyed beating him. When you were covered in his blood, you didn't care! You enjoyed it! You're sick! You're so disgusting that I don't even want to look at you." She turned her head so she couldn't see him. "I can't forgive you, just like you can't forgive Frieza!"

"I did change you stupid woman! I even began protecting your worthless race!"

"You still find pleasure in killing people, and you know it's true. You're sick!" She faced him again, and stood to her feet. "Do you know what the worst part about you is, Kakarot?" She wiped the tears away from her face. "You promised that you'd let him go! You pretended to help me, and when you were about to leave, you crushed him! You crushed him with your big monkey foot!"

Kakarot was shocked as he suddenly remembered her and that night from so many years ago. "I remember you now, Chi-Chi. Fire Mountain is where you lived." He placed his hand on top of his head, still taken back by the sudden rush of memories. "I remember it all. You're the reason why I wanted to change. I thought I killed you."

"Well I'm here!"

He shook his head. "You're so stupid." He said it quietly, but then began to get louder with rage. "You're so stupid! We're in here, probably about to be killed, you've endangered my King and my friend and the person is supposed to be my sister, because of an accident?"

Chi-Chi stopped crying and her eyes bucked, but then she shook with rage herself. "It wasn't an accident. You killed my father!"

"I looked at the moon and when a Saiyan does that, they transform. Only a few can control themselves when they transform and I couldn't when I was little. Vegeta could, my father could, but not me." He calmed down. "It was an accident."

Chi-Chi shook her head and leaned against the cave wall. "No." She sat on the cold floor and began crying. "No! Don't take my hatred away! It's all I have in this stupid world. Don't take it away!"

Kakarot felt weak for a moment and took a seat on the cave floor. "All of your pain and hatred towards us Saiyans for nothing. What a waste of a life!" He looked at her sobbing and wondered if he should still go through with killing her. If Vegeta found out what she did, he would kill Chi-Chi for no matter what reason.

"Just destroy me, Kakarot." Chi-Chi wiped her tears away and looked at him miserably. "Please just do it. I've lived this lie long enough."

Kakarot turned his head from her. "Keep sobbing. I would rather let you live if it would pain you."

"But-" She saw his eyes. They weren't as angry as before. They were disappointed. She didn't know if the disappointment was because of her, or because the fact that he wouldn't kill her. "I'm sorry Kakarot."

He looked at her surprised. "When you asked me if Frieza swore that he changed and if I had the chance to kill him, wouldn't you still do it, I actually thought we were kind of alike." He shrugged his shoulders. "I was still going to kill you, but I thought we were a lot alike." He smiled. "Now I realize that I was being foolish. We're still two different people, just put into a similar situation. King Vegeta and Bulma, they're the same. They're perfect for each other. Me and you, we're not the same at all." He almost began to laugh. "If I some how found out that Frieza killed my father on an accident, I sure wouldn't be apologizing to anyone, and I'd still kill him."

Chi-Chi sniffed and then said "You have a right to be angry. Frieza killed everyone you loved. You have a reason to be angry, and I have a reason to be angry at you. The truth about everything is that Frieza didn't change." She almost began to laugh. "And to think that all of those times when I thought that you were just sparing me because I believed that you were just trying to get into my pants."

Kakarot dropped his smile and blushed. "It wasn't exactly about that, but I can't deny that."

Chi-Chi looked a little disgusted. "And now?"

"It's not for that reason. I think living in your despair would be worse than death. What are you without your mission to kill me? I just took everything away from you." He smirked while slightly cocking an eyebrow at her, focusing his eyes on only her. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try to get into your pants."

Chi-Chi was disgusted, but for the first time in her life, she was attracted to someone. "Do you think they'll find us?"

"No" he said while standing "I'm going to find them instead. Stay here." He said while exiting the cave, but he then began coughing harshly.

"Kakarot?" Chi-Chi said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Kakarot couldn't answer. He continued coughing, until he felt blood coming out of his mouth. _'What in Hell is wrong with me?'_ Kakarot lost his strength and fell into the river.

Chi-Chi noticed it and went after him, which she couldn't believe that she did. He didn't drift away too far, so he was easy for her to go after. She swam to him and then swam to land with him and pulled him up. "Kakarot?"

"Hello girl." Dadoria landed right behind Chi-Chi and Kakarot. "What a pleasant surprise." Dadoria took Chi-Chi by the neck and threw her until she was out of his sight completely. "Now it's your turn Saiyan." Kakarot began coughing up water, but then started throwing up on the grass. Dadoria looked at him disgusted. "What's the matter with you Saiyan? Feelings sick?" He began kicking him in his ribs, over and over again until Kakarot lost consciousness. "Goodbye Saiyan!"

"Wait!" said the woman who wore a cloak on, only her beautiful face wasn't covered by a hood. "Let's leave. There is no need to kill him."

Dadoria growled. "But why? The Saiyan is almost dead anyway, and Vegeta is somewhere on this planet. Why do you wish to go?"

She smiled devilishly. "This will be much more fun than his demise. Just trust me Dadoria."

Dadoria kicked him in the face on last time, and the two of them rejoined with their troops and left.

* * *

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and saw Kakarot's bloody face. "Where are we?"

"We're back home." He stopped carrying her and put her down.

She was relived when she saw the spaceship in front of her. "Hey, you're not going to tell anyone what I did, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I never really trusted you Chi-Chi, but now I actually think I can. I won't say anything."

She looked at him worried. "Have Bulma check you out, okay?"

"For what?"

Bulma came out of the ship looking angry. "Where were you?"

Kakarot frowned. "Dadoria was on this planet, and now he's gone. I don't know what he's up to, but it worries me." He smiled. "You guys didn't realize I was gone, huh?"

"We realized."

"That's funny. You smell a lot like Vegeta. You must have spent a lot of time in his bed with him."

Bulma blushed._ 'Darn Saiyans. It's bad enough he can read minds, but it's worse that he doesn't even need to.'_ "Come inside. I made something to eat."

Kakarot looked sicker than earlier. "My day just got worse."

"I can cook" Chi-Chi stated quietly. "I'll cook for you, if you want." She smiled. "It's the least I could do after all of this."

"Good. I'm not sure how your good will taste, but if it's worse than Bulma, then I'll really have to kill you."

Chi-Chi realized that he was trying to get her to laugh, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong with his body. "You'll get some medical attention, right?"

"If something is wrong with me, then I'll figure it out. I'll test myself. I don't need Bulma and Vegeta worrying over nothing Chi-Chi. Please don't bother me with issues of my health. You were trying to get me killed not to long ago Chi-Chi. I don't expect you to be too caring now."

She sighed. "If you can help yourself Kakarot, then please do."

* * *

A week later, Kakarot had examined himself and he seemed to be fine. He couldn't find anything wrong with himself, so he assumed that his immune system wiped it out before it was anything too serious. Kakarot still found in strange that Dadoria left without even trying to kill Vegeta, so he decided to ask Vegeta what his opinion was.

When he was about to walk into the navigation room, Kakarot knew something wasn't right but he entered any way. "King Vegeta?" Vegeta just had shut of a monitor and had created fists, but appeared calm. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta hesitated. "There's a ship close to ours. Bring the passengers aboard."

Kakarot decided not to ask anymore questions, and read what he was thinking. _'His son has been killed.'_

To be continued…..

A/N: Well some of you sick people who wanted the demise of Vegeta's children can be slightly happy. Now Chi-Chi's finally going to back off and no one has to eat Bulma's cooking now. But is Kakarot well? Why did Zarbon retreat? Find out next time. Review! Review!


	23. Chapter 23: Sickness

I'm so sorry I waited such a long time to update! If you want to shoot me, then go ahead (I just wouldn't be able to write anymore chapters, meaning that the killing me thing would be stupid, but you're welcomed to it if it makes you feel any better.)

I don't own DBZ

Chapter 23

It had been a very long month for Bulma, ever since Vegeta's daughter was brought aboard the ship. Vegeta showed no interest in taking care of his own child, and often just decided to train with Kakarot. There was no way anyone else except for Kakarot would take care of the child, but Kakarot showed less interest in the child than Vegeta. Bulma was naturally the one who decided to take care of her, but the child did not like that decision at all.

Luckily, time had passed from when they had last seen her and she was two years old. She could say a couple of words and seemed to tolerate Bulma more than what she did the last time they met, but still obviously hated Bulma, as if she could already tell that Bulma and Vegeta were an item and Bulma wasn't her mother.

Bulma sighed as she watched the little girl finally rest her eyes and sleep after a two hour attempt. _'Thank goodness. I thought I was going to go insane for a moment.'_

Bulma heard footsteps and rejoiced inside once she saw it was Vegeta. He had been training for days, nonstop. Bulma wondered how he could do that all by himself, since Kakarot hadn't really left his room for days. Even though she was happy to have some other company besides the child, she decided to appear angry. "You've got some nerve, Vegeta! This is your kid! She's not my responsibility."

"Well" he said coldly "you wanted to make yourself useful. This is the only thing you've done to help me."

Since the little girl moaned lightly, Bulma calmed down and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I need a break, and so do you. You've been pushing yourself too hard lately, so be a good boy and get some rest. You're not going to kill Frieza if you kill yourself first." Even though she was quiet, she still spoke with authority. "Now do as I say."

Vegeta grunted. "What I do is my business, so mind your own."

"Maybe I will mind _my_ own business and you can attend to _your_ own!"

"Fine."

She smiled and walked right past him, out of the room. "Take care of _your_ business, which includes _your_ child."

"Now wait just a minute woman-"

"Bulma!" cried Colly while running from down the hall. She was so frightened that Bulma instinctively became worried. "Kakarot!" she cried. "Kakarot's sick!"

"Sick?" _'He's never been sick before.'_

"Saiyans don't get sick." Vegeta said confidently. He had never been sick, nor did he ever see a sick Saiyan, but Kakarot wasn't exactly a normal Saiyan. His heart had stopped completely once, only to begin beating once again, due to a vision. Perhaps the same was happening. _'Darn it. I still need his abilities.'_

Bulma, Vegeta, and Colly entered into Kakarot's room to find Chi-Chi placing a wet rag on his forehead. "Kakarot?" Bulma sat on the bed next to him, trying to get his attention, but he was out cold. "What happened?" Kakarot's eye lids were pink, his lips were a light shade of blue, and the rest of his body was so pale, he was almost white. He was sweating a lot, so he obviously had a fever, but is body was shivering slightly.

Chi-Chi looked so scared that she was just as pale as Kakarot. "I-I don't know."

Vegeta grunted, realizing that she was lying. Vegeta casually walked over to her and picked her up by her neck. "Alright woman, it's obvious to me that you're lying. What did you do to him?"

Bulma didn't like Chi-Chi, but did actually feel like she needed to stand up for her, even though she really didn't want to. "Vegeta, she hasn't been after you two for over a month. She and Kakarot even slept together."

"That's because he's an idiot. She on the on the other hand is smarter than that. During sex would have been the perfect opportunity to catch Kakarot off guard. Maybe she did something to him then, and that's why he's sick, maybe even dying."

"Then why would she be helping him."

"Maybe she's not. Maybe she's just trying to put on an act for us, so I won't suspect anything."

"Vegeta stop!" cried Colly desperately. She had grown found of Chi-Chi and couldn't bare the thought of Vegeta snapping her neck.

Vegeta threw Chi-Chi on the floor. "What did you do?"

She began coughing as she felt her neck. "I didn't do anything. I didn't make him sick. Why would I?" She shook her head. "Okay, that was a dumb question, but I promise you that I had nothing to do with Kakarot's sickness." She regained her stubborn look and stood to her feet, no longer showing fear towards Vegeta. "Now if you want to help Kakarot, I suggest you find a cure."

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "This happened somehow, and you're the culprit."

"He's right," Bulma said. "He's sick. That doesn't happen. It's not supposed to happen. I've known Kakarot almost all of my life and he's never got sick. It's you, isn't it? What did you do to him, Chi-Chi, and don't you dare lie!" Bulma had been ready for a rematch ever since Chi-Chi had won their battle.

Chi-Chi couldn't shake her nervousness. She tried hard not to. She couldn't have poisoned him without her knowing, but she knew it was her fault. But why was it her fault? What happened? _'He got sick that day, but I didn't do anything, and it wasn't Dadoria, either._' "I-I tried to kill him that day we were on that planet a month ago, but we settled our differences."

Bulma had enough of Chi-Chi. "Vegeta, we need a solution before we do anything else."

"I'm aware, woman."

"Well what are we going to do? I don't exactly have a lot of supplies at my disposal. Kakarot needs professional help. If he doesn't, it's obvious that he's going to die." Vegeta didn't respond. Chi-Chi was dying to tell the truth to someone, but knew that Vegeta would kill her. Colly was too busy watching her brother struggling to keep his life. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "It's your ship."

"There is an area near by where Frieza hasn't conquered. If we go there, then we can bring Kakarot there."

"Great," Bulma said "what are we waiting for?"

Kakarot moaned gently and quietly. Everyone was surprised to see him move at all, except Vegeta, who had told himself that Saiyans couldn't be killed so easily. He barely got his eyes opened. "W-w-w…" he tried to speak, but he was too weak to finish his question. He had never felt so weak and helpless in his entire life and he hated the feeling. He couldn't stand it. He wanted his body to be fine. He couldn't stand feeling that way and would have given anything to feel normal. It hurt to think. "W…why are you guys…" he swallowed and it felt like hislungs would burst from the effort. "Why are you in here?"

"Shhhh." His sister said quietly. She was a fast learner and picked up a lot from Chi-Chi and Bulma. Kakarot was just getting comfortable with her and was beginning to believe that she was his sister, somehow, someway. She didn't understand a lot of things, but she was learning.

"Just rest Kakarot" Bulma said "everything is going to be alright."

Kakarot didn't want to rest. He didn't understand anything, including his body and why it was tired and hurting all over. He had questions to ask, things to say, things to do, but couldn't. He desperately wanted to get up and train. It had been weeks since he had done it. He just hadn't had the energy to do anything, and now he couldn't move at all. He tried to talk, but couldn't say anything else. He closed his eyes, because he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. His consciousness then faded away.

"Is he still alive?" Chi-Chi asked frightened. If Kakarot died, then no one would have a reason to keep her around. She would be killed by Vegeta in no time.

"Yeah," Bulma said "you can't get rid of a Saiyan that easily. Kakarot's going to beat this."

* * *

In no more than three days, they had landed on the planet and Vegeta had Kakarot's arm over his shoulder and was carrying him to a hospital that was supposed the best in the galaxy. Bulma was with him, but everyone else was still back at the ship. When they walked inside, Bulma was amazed by how large it was, but for the most part, it still looked like a hospital that would be on Earth. "Reminds me of home."

"You don't have a home, remember?"

Bulma was stung by Vegeta's remark and grunted at him. "So I guess we have something in common." Vegeta didn't have a comeback, at least not one as good as the one Bulma made. "What?" Bulma asked. "You don't have a witty remark to make?"

One sprung to Vegeta's mind, but the sight of one of the nurses interrupted his remark. "What's wrong with him?" She was in such a panic as she ran towards them to look at Kakarot. Her beauty was breath taking. She had pale skin, and beautiful green eyes, and long curly green hair that was right above her butt. Her concern for Kakarot made Bulma instantly trust her. "The poor thing!" As soon as she got to them, she felt Kakarot's cheek. "He's burning up. I'll get him in emergency right away." She turned her head away and yelled out "Hey, can we get some help over here?"

Bulma was surprised by her outburst, especially in a hospital, but it only made Bulma worry more. _'This must be serious. Is Kakarot going to die?' _

Two muscular creatures came over and took Kakarot away from Vegeta. "Don't worry sir," said the green haired woman "Everything is going to be alright."

Vegeta was suspicious of how eager she was willing to help Kakarot. There were other sick people in the hospital. When Vegeta got a really good look, he realized that a lot of people there were just as sick as, some were bleeding and had missing body parts. "Strange."

"What's strange, Vegeta?" Bulma was horrified and thought that her friend might be unable to cure. She didn't need Vegeta's accusations.

"She came over so quick to us. It was like, she was expecting us."

She rolled her eyes. "You little nome! I thought I had something to really worry about. You're just paranoid! Don't you understand anything, Vegeta? Kakarot already looks dead." She pointed ahead to Kakarot who had awakened, but only to throw up on the lobby floor. "Do you see that, Vegeta?" She covered her nose in fear of smelling it. "Who could possibly miss that? You're just stupid!"

"No, you're just naive." He stopped paying attention to Kakarot, who had just lost his consciousness again and looked at Bulma. "Woman, I don't feel like listening to your nonsense."

"Nonsense? You're the one speaking loads or crap!"

"Oh really?"

"Uh," said one of the workers as he walked over to them "do you think you could not yell at each other. This is a hospital."

"No!" They both yelled and then continued arguing. "Why can't you trust anyone, Vegeta? Why is it that everyone has to be a bad guy?"

"Because woman, the universe is not a safe place. My enemy is everywhere, and could be here right now at this very moment. This could have been a trap, set up by someone."

"To do what?" Bulma asked. "If Frieza could do that to Kakarot, don't you think you'd be dead as well?"

Vegeta grunted. "Don't put me on the same level as him!"

"Why not? He works just as hard as you. He might surpass you one day."

"Yeah right, the day that Kakarot is stronger than me is the day that little purple men rule the universe and pink creatures a terrifying."

"It's possible Vegeta! It's even more possible than some weird purple guy ruling the universe. Now, I know that you wouldn't like to believe it, and I don't honestly care if he surpasses you or not, but the point I'm trying to make is that you Saiyans aren't as strong as you thought. Sorry to deflate all of the hot air in that balloon you call a head, but someone had to do it!"

"Silence woman, I've had enough of your drivel!"

"And I've had enough of your attitude!"

"Excuse me," said the hospital worker again "could you please take this fight somewhere else?"

Vegeta was ready to blast him for interrupting, but Bulma threw her hands up and gave up. "You're impossible Vegeta! You're just going to continue being and idiot until you die! That's the only way you'll realize that you're not invincible."

Vegeta was about to continue the fight anyway, but then he saw the nurse that noticed Kakarot's condition walking towards them. _'It's hard to believe a woman like that would be a nurse. She doesn't look trusting and kind. There's too much selfishness in her eyes.' _

"You two are welcomed to stay until visiting hours are over, but I assure you that your friend will not recover today."

Bulma decided to ask a question before Vegeta blurted out what he really wanted to say. "Do you know why he's sick?"

"I can't be sure. We have seen cases like this, but the causes can always be different with similar side effects. Kakarot looks like he's going to just die right now. I'm surprised he's still breathing, but he's barely doing that."

"So you have no clue, huh?"

"Well" she shrugged her shoulders "nothing can be sure until we examine him more closely. I do personally think he's got the shut down."

"The shut down?"

"It's a nick name for a deadly virus caused by the _Caculous__ Platuis _plant. He's got all of the symptoms, but he's also got symptoms for millions of other illnesses. We have to do further observations."

"Help!" screamed two men as they walked through the hospital door. One of them looked like a human, expect they had some sort of tribal markings on their face and purple hair and eyes. The other looked like a lizard that would kill anything.

"Excuse me" the green haired nurse said.

A sweat drop appeared on Vegeta's face, and as well as the nurse's. They were in a neutral area, but the men who walked in, were dressed in uniforms, that looked too familiar to Vegeta. "Frieza's men."

Bulma stepped back. "You can handle them...can't you Vegeta?"

"Of course I can, but..."

The green haired nurse seemed to over hear them, and said "There will be no fighting. You don't have to worry about that." She seemed irritated now that the two soldiers walked into the hospital.

_'Maybe she's just a normal nurse who doesn't want any trouble, or maybe she knows them.'_

"Maybe we should go" Bulma said to Vegeta.

"I don't think we can trust the people here Bulma, we better stay." Vegeta paid close attention to the nurse as she went over to Frieza's men and helped the lizard like one, who had the wounds. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

"She seems pretty nice Vegeta."

"Never trust the nice ones. You can always trust the evil ones to be evil, but the nice ones always slip up sooner or later"

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma kept a close eye on Kakarot and the workers in the hospital, but everything seemed to be going smoothly, and nothing suspicious occurred, but Vegeta knew he wasn't wrong. He made sure he knew what the drugs was that were put into Kakarot's body, and he seemed to be getting better as days went on. They seemed to be doing their job, and doing it well.

"Vegeta" Bulma said to Vegeta while they were walking into Kakarot's hospital room "it's been a week. He can't honestly be better by now."

"Sure he can" Vegeta said "and if he's not, then that's too bad."

"It's not like you're going to fight Frieza right now. Why are you always in a rush?"

"Because there's no point in being located and overpowered."

"So the mighty King can be taken down?" she said with a smirk.

Vegeta paid no attention to her. "We're leaving, and I don't care if Kakarot's not…" he opened the door to see Kakarot awake and smiling at the green haired nurse while she was laughing at a joke he had just made. "Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned. "What's going on? What ever happened to almost being dead?"

"Oh" he answered with a smile "I'm better now."

The green haired nurse smiled. "The medication worked miracles. I'm glad you decided to bring Kakarot here."

"I'm glad to" Bulma said playfully punching Vegeta in the arm. "I guess I was right."

_'This doesn't seem right at all.'_ Kakarot couldn't take his eyes off of the green haired nurse. She was beautiful, but Kakarot had already marked another woman as his mate, and Saiyans don't betray their mates. It didn't look like harmless admiration. It was much more serious than that. _'No Bulma, I was right.' _"Get dressed" Vegeta commanded. "We're leaving in one hour."

"No" Kakarot said, not caring about Vegeta's authority. All he cared about was the woman on his side. He couldn't seem to think the thought of leaving her. It had been a week, and he knew that. Most of the time he was too weak to even speak to her, but when he had awakened one morning and saw her gorgeous face, he heard a voice in his head, telling him that there was no Chi-Chi, there was no Bulma, Vegeta, or Colly. There was only her, and that was all he needed. "I'm staying with her."

To be continued….

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. Review!


	24. Chapter 24: Betrayal

**Okay, let me start by saying that I am extremely sorry for this. I haven't updated in a long time and I promise you that I'll never neglect this story like this ever again! It's just that…I got really busy and everything and…I'm sorry! With the Dragonball Z uncut showing, the buzz is back and I was determined to find a really good AU and I couldn't find a lot, so I had to write this again! I just had to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now its summer and I don't have excuses. I'll be good, I promise!**

Chapter 24

Me no own

"What?" Vegeta was a little more confused than angry, but it was quickly changing into pure anger as he replayed the words that Kakarot had just spoken to him. Kakarot had never defied him before. "What did you just say?"

Kakarot wouldn't even look at Vegeta or Bulma. He just kept his eyes on the nurse and she had a stubborn smirk on her face. Her face only made Vegeta more suspicious. Vegeta had never trusted her, and it was with good reason, obviously. "I want to stay with her. I don't want to leave without her."

"Kakarot" she said softly, and she tried to sound humble "you've got to leave with your friends now."

He actually looked like a hopeful child who couldn't get that toy he wanted for Christmas, and when they had waited for all year and then Christmas finally came, their heart was broken. His eyes had a panic in them, but for some reason, he had to obey. "I want you." He glanced at Vegeta and Bulma with a look of almost fear in his eyes. The thought of leaving her for them made him horrified. "I don't want to leave you." He grabbed her hand, but not passionately, it was desperately.

She looked down at his hand on hers and she tried to hide her smile. "Kakarot, get dressed. You can't stay with me. You've got things to do, and so do I."

"This is insane!" Bulma finally yelled. "What about Chi-Chi? What about her? I know you're in love with her. There's no other reason why you would have let her live after so many instances. Not only that, you slept with her."

"You marked her, Kakarot" Vegeta pointed out. '_He's got more loyalty than this. It's the girl. She's done something. I don't know what, but she has.'_ "Kakarot, open your eyes and realize what you're talking about. We've got to kill Frieza, and we shouldn't waist any time." Vegeta waited for Kakarot to say something. Any response would do. He just didn't want him to sit like an idiotic doll while that girl pulled his strings. "Kakarot, we're leaving in twenty minutes." Vegeta turned around and stepped out of the room, with Bulma following, nearly surprised that she could walk after such a shocking thing.

"Kakarot's not himself" Bulma whispered in hopes of Kakarot not hearing. "He's nuts! He really cares for Chi-Chi. Something must be wrong with his mind, Vegeta." Bulma crossed her arms and waited for Vegeta to speak up and say something to comfort her. "Come on Vegeta, I'm waiting for your bright ideas."

Before Vegeta could respond, the green haired culprit walked out of the hospital room with a smile on her face. She was proud of her handy work that she had done. "I'm sorry for that. I wasn't expecting Kakarot to do that. I'm actually flattered that it happened that way." Bulma could tell that there was something behind her smile. There was something mischievous about her smile.

"Cut the crap" stated the impatient Vegeta. "What are you doing to Kakarot? There's no way he could betray his harpy for another one, so speak up before I blast you into the next dimension, and believe me when I say that I will."

She decided to drop the innocence act. It wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Now, I don't think that I'll be spending any time in the after life, not with Kakarot taking my side on this issue."

"And why exactly would he do that?" Bulma asked. "If you're pulling anything funny, Kakarot will be the first person to put you in your place." Her smile only widened when Kakarot stepped out of the room fully dressed and ready to go. "Doesn't look like he's sticking on your side to me" Bulma said arrogantly.

"Kakarot" the green haired female asked "who exactly do you want to stay with."

"With you" he said without any hesitation.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I love you."

"Love?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at Kakarot. He hadn't heard the word really used that much at all, but he especially hadn't heard it said by a Saiyan. Kakarot had never said the word before, and Bulma was a witness to that. He had never said the word from what Bulma and Vegeta knew, and to say it to a stranger, no matter how beautiful she was, was too much of a coincidence. "Kakarot, you're being controlled. This woman is somehow messing with your mind."

"Messing with my mind?" he asked. "That's impossible. With my powers, no one can get inside my mind and take control, and I would know if someone was trying. I just" he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm in love with her."

"Don't be stupid, Kakarot!"

"What about Chi-Chi?" asked Bulma angrily. "Don't you still have feelings for her? I thought you loved her! I thought you were in love with her."

"Don't be a fool" Kakarot said harshly. "Why would I want to be with a loud and violent harpy such as Chi-Chi?" He pulled the green haired women into his arms. "She's the only person I'm concerned about." He had a deep passion in his eyes for her. It was extremely unnatural. "She's the most beautiful woman that I've ever known."

Bulma's rage began to flare. "Oh, is that so?" _'What an idiot! I look better than her!'_ "Well, what about your sister? What about her? Who's going to take care of her?"

"That freak is not my sister! Don't assume that she is! My sister was never born!" He only pulled the girl closer to him. "Canella is mine."

"What did you do?" Vegeta asked Canella. "Undo it or I'll snap your neck." She didn't answer, and Vegeta grabbed her by her neck and tossed her down the hall. Kakarot looked as if he was about to explode when Vegeta touched her. He was ready to rip his throat out. Kakarot grabbed Vegeta up by his armor and pinned him to the wall. "What are you doing, Kakarot? Unhand me at once!"

"How dare you touch her like that? How dare you hurt my woman?"

"Your woman? The last time I checked, you decided to oddly enough, mate with an idiotic and stubborn Earth girl who had tried to kill you! Now all of the sudden, you're madly in love with her? You want to be with her now? You haven't known her for more than a week! You can't possibly be in love with someone that fast! I don't care what kind of a woman she is, she's using you. She probably works for Frieza and plans to kill us."

"Liar!" Vegeta forced Kakarot off of him, but Kakarot was quick to punch Vegeta right through a wall, into another patient's room.

Bulma was horrified at what the two of them were about to do. They were about to fight one another and while Vegeta was trying to at first prevent it, he wasn't going to let Kakarot provoke him any longer. He would just simply kill Kakarot. Not only were they about to fight each other for blood, but they were about to harm a lot of innocent people in the process. A hospital wasn't the right type of place to have a battle to the death. She decided the best way to stop Kakarot, was to stop his influence. She ran down the hall to Canella. She obviously had something to do with it. She hated when Vegeta was right, but boy was he right! "You're going to pay for this!"

Canella had stood to her feet and she only could smirk. "Don't mess with me girl." Bulma still got a good punch in, that managed to knock Canella into the elevator, but she quickly gained her composure and flew out, only to kick Bulma back, knocking her into the service desk, only a few feet away from the elevators. "You know, I figured you all would figure it out, but by then, I knew it would be too late to do anything about it, so I decided to go on with my plan."

"What plan?" Bulma asked getting up. All of the workers decided to make a run for it, but Canella blasted them before they could get the chance to escape. "I work for Frieza. He hired me for a great deal of money to destroy the Saiyans, and everything is working out quite nicely, even better than what he expected."

Bulma smiled. "You shouldn't have told me your plan. Once I tell Kakarot-"

"Even if you tell Kakarot, he won't care. You could tell him that I even plan to kill him, and it wouldn't matter. He loves me. The type of love he feels for me doesn't even exist in your eyes. He would walk on water if I told him, or die trying. He can't stand the thought of being without me, and disobeying my orders would destroy him. He no longer belongs to Vegeta. Kakarot's loyalties belong to me and soon, he'll kill you and everyone else I tell him to, including Chi-Chi and that so called sister of his."

"What do you know about them?"

"Oh I know all about Kakarot. I've been inside his mind. I've seen everything. I've seen his fears, his passions, his doubts, his strength, everything. I saw when his mother died. I saw when he killed Chi-Chi's father. I saw when he first met you." She chuckled. "Did you know that he developed feelings for you, but only for a short while? I don't see why, though." She enjoyed the look of anger that Bulma had on her face. "I even saw how much he cared for that Chi-Chi girl, and I know how hard it is for him to accept Colleen as his sister, but I know that he had begun to try and accept it. I know everything about him, and I mean everything." Bulma dropped to her knees and began to scream, as she felt her mind began to be infiltrated and tampered with. The thoughts that were going into her mind were too much. She felt like her head was about to explode. "Do you see my power Bulma? Don't fight it. You'll be brain dead in a few seconds."

"Vegeta!" she screamed.

* * *

Vegeta and Kakarot had managed to already destroy half the hospital. They had killed many patients, but neither of them cared. Vegeta didn't care because he just never did care about the lives that he took and Kakarot only cared about Canella. She was all he cared about. "Bulma?" Vegeta flew from Kakarot, but Kakarot was right behind him as they both flew back to Bulma. Vegeta blasted Canella through twelve different walls before she could do any more harm to Bulma, but Bulma still passed out. Vegeta ran over to her, to make sure she was alright, but there was no way to tell. She looked as if she was in pain.

"How dare you!" Kakarot began to power up for an attack. His intentions were purely to kill Vegeta. "Don't touch her!" The energy that began to surround his hands was a light blue color and it began to swirl. "I'll kill you for this, Vegeta!"

Vegeta picked up Bulma, knowing that he couldn't block the attack very well if she was in his arms. _'That's his signature move!'_ "Bulma?" He tried to wake her up, but Bulma wasn't responding. _'Great, what did the woman do to her?' _"Kakarot, stop this now!"

"Is the great _Prince_ of Saiyans afraid to fight a low level solider?"

"Prince?" he questioned Vegeta. "Kakarot, you address me as-"

"You are no longer my King! You are my enemy!" He increased his energy. "You will die! Riot Javelin!"

Vegeta blasted a hole through the ceiling, and it didn't stop until it went outside to the roof. Vegeta flew with Bulma in his arm out of the building and hovered for a while, waiting for Kakarot to come out. _'He's completely lost his mind. I'll have to kill him.'_ "Bulma?" she still wouldn't respond to his voice. _'He's going to pay for this.' _"Kakarot!" Vegeta waited and waited, but all was silent for about a minute, which can seem like an eternity on the battlefield. All of the sudden, in a flash, the hospital exploded, leaving no signs of Kakarot or Canella. Vegeta had to leave to escape the blast. With Bulma in his arms, things weren't looking up for the two of them. _'He has gotten more powerful. He's perfected his father's technique as well.'

* * *

_

Not even a half hour later, Vegeta was back on his ship, with Bulma still unconscious. Bulma was only half his problem. The screaming Chi-Chi was another. "What about Kakarot? We just can't leave him here! What if Frieza was to show up? He's sick. He can't make it by himself!" She was extra emotional and putting her out of her misery might have been the best thing to do, but he knew he couldn't quite do that.

Vegeta smelt her scent and noticed the little bit of weight that she had managed to put on. It wasn't much to go off on, but it was enough to guess. The scent never lied. "Woman, it's best to forget about Kakarot right now."

"But why? We can't get leave him or forget about him."

"Coming here was a set up" he practically yelled. He was so frustrated. He just wanted to leave. He didn't care if Kakarot's mind was being controlled somehow. He still didn't like be defied by Kakarot. "Kakarot's not coming back with us." He calmed down. "We're leaving. If you want to stay, then be my guest."

Chi-Chi felt like breaking down and crying. "Well, is he dead?" Vegeta decided that he wasn't going to answer her questions. "I have a right to know!" Vegeta still wouldn't answer her. She would only begin to cry and blubber like an idiot. "I have a right to know!" It was already too late. She started to cry. "I'm pregnant Vegeta. I'm pregnant with his child." She wiped her tears away. "We only did it a few times, but it's not like we had protection or anything like that." She began to speak much softer. "Kakarot and I were virgins, so we didn't think it really mattered." She couldn't keep herself from crying. "Do I have to raise this kid alone?"

Vegeta sighed. "He's not dead, woman."

For one brief second, Chi-Chi smiled with relief. The thought of Kakarot dying was too much for her to bear. She had quickly fallen for him and at an unbelievable pace. "Then why are we leaving him?"

Vegeta sighed. "Because he's the enemy." He said nothing more. He left her alone and confused. He didn't have time to deal with her. Kakarot knew the exact location of their ship and with no mental barrier up, Vegeta couldn't take the chance of looking for Kakarot. "How could you do something like that Kakarot? How could you be so weak?"

* * *

"How did you accomplish it?" Dadoria began to ask Canella questions with astonishment as he gazed at the Saiyan standing in front of him. Kakarot had no look of aggression in his eyes. He looked at peace. "I must know. We couldn't even find them. I assumed his mind would be too powerful to corrupt." Only Dadoria had accompanied Canella to this planet in order to destroy Kakarot. They were now hidden away in the forest, safe from Vegeta's eyes, not that Vegeta was ready to run into Dadoria anyway.

"It was, but with him being so sick, he couldn't defend himself." She smiled as she touched Kakarot's face. "His mind was completely mine for the taking." She glanced at Dadoria. "Don't think too much of this. He's not loyal to you, he's loyal to me."

"And what do you plan on doing with him, besides destroying Prince Vegeta?"

She smirked and told Kakarot "Kiss me, Kakarot." It was the first time Dadoria had seen real emotion in Kakarot's eyes. He was ecstatic when she gave him that command. He kissed her long, and he kissed her passionately. When she backed out of it she simply answered "I'm very interested in this Saiyan. I've heard that they were the best lovers in the galaxy."

"Huh," he said surprised, disgusted, and irritated. Canella was a rare beauty. The thought of her being wasted on a Saiyan was nauseating. He then smirked and said "then you should consider me."

She rolled her eyes and then looked at Dadoria with pure abhorrence. "Please Dadoria, don't make me through up." She glanced into Kakarot's eyes. "Kakarot, do you wish to kill Dadoria? You know, he killed Toma and all of your father's other friends. Would it please you to kill him?"

"Yes" he answered without hesitation, but still no aggression.

"But would you?"

"Only if it would please you to do so."

She chuckled as Dadoria whispered "Astounding. He's a slave to Master Frieza now."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She stepped away from Kakarot and said "Kill him."

Kakarot's aggressive behavior came back into his eyes and before Dadoria could even react, Kakarot had blasted a hole right through Dadoria. "But…but why?" he said with his dying breath.

"It's a good thing you caught him off guard" she started to laugh sadistically. "You are no slave to Frieza, you are mine and mine alone Kakarot, and I have no master." She calmed down. "We'll tell Frieza that Prince Vegeta killed Dadoria." She wrapped her arms around Kakarot's neck. "Your pretty little blue headed friend finished an invention today."

"The gravity chamber?"

"Yes Kakarot. I'm talking about the gravity chamber. I know you're smart too, just like your father, even though you don't always show your genius. Now tell me Kakarot, do you have the ability to make one?"

"Yes."

"Then I want you to make one and train yourself. I want you to become more powerful than Prince Vegeta, and then I want you to kill him. Do I make myself clear, Kakarot?"

"Yes."

"Good" she touched his face gently. "You know Kakarot; I do believe that you and I can make a great team. You're a mechanical genius. I can see it. If only you would apply yourself. You're a great fighter, and I know if you work hard enough, you can surpass Prince Vegeta, and your mind…" She stepped closer to him. "Your mind is great. To read minds is a power that I myself possess. I can enter them and destroy them if I wish, but to see the future is a power that I do not possess Kakarot." She became so excited as she thought of all the things she could accomplish with Kakarot by her side. She had dreams of power and now they were becoming a reality. "If I were to have your heir, he or maybe even she would be the most powerful creature in the galaxy. Kakarot, we could rule the world, and not even Frieza could stand in our way."

Kakarot looked up into the sky and saw Vegeta's ship as it flew away. "Prince Vegeta is leaving. What should we do?"

"Another time will come, Kakarot. Just concentrate on me right now. I swear to you that all will be well in time."

* * *

"Is she dead?" asked Colleen to Vegeta as she gazed at Bulma.

'_She finally learns to speak and now I have to deal with four females alone.'_ Vegeta was standing in a corner as he watched Bulma sleep on the bed they had been sharing for a while now. She looked as if she was in pain, but there was no way to tell if she was okay. _'I wonder' _He looked at Colleen and noticed that she had learned a lot and quickly _'Perhaps she can learn to use her abilities like Kakarot has.'_ He sighed. _'If she would be willing to work against her brother.' _Vegeta didn't want to admit that he was worried about Bulma, but if Bulma was to die, then Kakarot would have to suffer. It didn't matter that they were the only two out of the three Saiyans left and it didn't matter that Kakarot was almost like a brother to him. No one was to defy King Vegeta, and no one messed with his property. _'You had better pull through Bulma.' _He wasn't aware that he had cared so much for her. _'Kakarot, you had better hope she lives.'

* * *

_

Chi-Chi was in her room crying, alone. _'Kakarot, what are you doing?'

* * *

_

**One week later…**

"I am glad to see that you have returned Canella" Frieza was playing with a glass of wine on his throne as he looked upon the familiar face of Kakarot. "I remember killing his father. The fool thought he could stop me."

Canella noticed the anger in Kakarot's eyes. He was ready to strike, if she were to give the word. Kakarot was practically shaking from rage. "Kakarot, stand down." He began to calm himself. "Frieza, he's loyal to me, but he will kill Prince Vegeta. You have my word on that."

"Good" Frieza said right before he took a sip of his wine. "But I have some things I would like for him to do, in order to prove he can be trusted. They're just a few jobs that I would like him to do."

Canella didn't quite like that Frieza didn't take her word, but she nodded to Kakarot, signaling that Frieza was his new master. "Yes Lord Frieza" Kakarot bowed down before him. "I will do as you ask."

Frieza began to laugh quietly and conservatively, but it soon grew into a sadistic and twisted laugh filled with insanity. "Now the race of Saiyans will end by Kakarot's hands!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: Uh oh! Kakarot's turned to the dark side! But he was the chosen one! He's supposed to bring down Frieza, not join him. He's supposed to bring balance to the universe, not leave it in darkness! I'm sorry; I still have a Star Wars buzz. But anyway, yeah Kakarot's really evil now. Vegeta has to kill him, or will Kakarot kill Vegeta? Review and I promise I won't take months to update! I'll do it this weekend!


	25. Chapter 25: The Gravity Chamber

Chapter 25

Me no own

"And here's one of the last Saiyans alive" said Zarbon looking at Kakarot working diligently on a something, some sort of device. Zarbon wasn't sure what, but he knew it was something. They were in a laboratory on one of Frieza's ships. They were on their way to a planet for purging. "And he had better behave himself, or I will kill him."

"Now, now, now," Canella said standing next to Zarbon, also admiring the work of Kakarot and how fast he had already began constructing part of the gravity machine, some sort of generator, so quickly. "Kakarot can behave himself. Just don't provoke me and you'll have no trouble with the Saiyan."

She was very pleasing to Zarbons' eyes. They weren't of the same race, but looking at her was very pleasing to the eye, for just about any man. She was an unnatural beauty. "You know-"

"Kakarot wouldn't like it, and nor would I." She turned to Zarbon with a full smile and looked him right in the eyes. "Oh come on. I can read your mind, not that I would have to." She rolled her eyes. "I am with this Saiyan at the moment."

"And a brainless Saiyan can make you happy?"

"He's not brainless" she told Zarbon with frustration. She had explained it many times. "His whole way of thinking is different. He's never felt this way about anyone or anything before, no one really does. He's thinking, not how he used to, but he's definitely thinking. If he wasn't, then he wouldn't be demonstrating his genius by constructing this device" Canella said. "This will help him kill Vegeta, and I think the worst thing we can do, is make a low level Saiyan beat the mighty Prince Vegeta."

* * *

"Hand me the bottle" Bulma said to Vegeta. She had finally woken up, but her head was killing her and she didn't know if it was mentally or physically. She kept taking aspirins and hoped that everything Canella did to her would all go away. "It feels like my head his going to explode. I've never heard of such power."

Vegeta gave her a bottle of medicine. "Well, now that blasted idiot is with her, being completely controlled by her. How could that idiot let something like this happen to him?"

"Hey" Bulma yelled "he may be a stupid jerk, but he was sick when it happened. He probably couldn't defend himself. It's not his fault, Vegeta!"

"I don't care! He'll be punished for his insubordination, whenever I get my hands on him."

"Will you kill him?" Bulma asked sadly.

"He's the enemy. He's probably working for Frieza now, taking orders from that buffoon! If he's foolish enough to do such a thing, then I have to. No one betrays me, and I mean no one!"

"He didn't mean to!"

"I don't care!" he yelled. "Kakarot has to be terminated."

Bulma sighed heavily. She couldn't believe that her childhood friend, the man who protected her, watched over her, and survived against all odds was now her enemy, working for the man who ruined her life. Kakarot was more than just a man. He was family to her. "Can't we try at least to turn him back to the way he's supposed to be? I mean, if he sees Chi-Chi was with his child then-"

"That's the sort of naïve thinking that will get you killed. People can't change like that Bulma. His whole mind was tampered with. You've got to listen to me when I say this, and don't bring it up again. Kakarot is the enemy, not your friend. He'll kill you in a matter of moment, no matter what you say, or no matter what you do. He wants you dead, and will kill you, if he has to Bulma. It's a fact of life. Get over it."

She sighed_. 'There's got to be some way. We can't just give up on him that easily.'_ "Vegeta" she was beginning to regret calling his name to tell him about the invention she had been working on. It would help him kill her best friend. "I uh…well…you haven't been in Kakarot's training room for a while, and he got sick and hadn't been using it, so I turned it into…well…my greatest invention."

Vegeta seemed intrigued. "Go on."

"Well, it's a gravity chamber. It should help you get stronger. It right now can only go up to one hundred times Earth's gravity."

"Why only one hundred?" he asked arrogantly. "Planet Vegeta's gravity was already ten times that of your pathetic planet."

Bulma grumbled. "Hey! I was just trying to help you stupid Saiyans out! I doubt you'll be able to take one hundred times normal gravity. You'll be flattened like a pancake. You can try it out in the highest possible setting and die! I don't care. Go ahead and try it, and whatever you do, do not blow up the spaceship, Vegeta!"

"As if I could be crushed by your foolish invention, woman." He walked out of his room and there was his daughter staring at him. She probably just wanted some attention, maybe some love and affection, but he couldn't afford to give it. He had work to do. Vegeta ignored her, even though she reached for him to pick her up. _'I've got to train to defeat Frieza. I've got to beat him and destroy Kakarot.'_

His daughter put her head down and began sobbing. "Papa?" she asked. He continued to ignore her, and she began to cry. She cried, and she cried, and she cried. Bulma already had a headache and didn't honestly feel like messing around with Vegeta's little girl, but someone had to help her. Suddenly, her crying ceased as she felt someone pick her up and rock her back and forth. It was Colly who picked her up and smiled at her. She still wanted her father, her grandfather, or brother.

"Thank goodness, it stopped" Bulma said. "I'm glad" she sighed in relief. "I hope my head stops spinning too!"

* * *

'_You are very fortunate Kakarot'_ Canella said as Kakarot sat on her bed in her chambers. _'I almost envy you, for you feel a love that I am unable to feel or comprehend. I've never felt that emotion. I've been alone all my life.' _She was communicating with him telepathically, so no one else on the ship would be able to hear their conversation. _'You certainly are an interesting fellow, my dear Kakarot. Soon, you and I shall rule the universe, hand in hand.'_

'_Just tell me what I must do, and I will do it.'_

'_Just continue on making your little invention and continue loving me, and soon you and I shall rule the universe. After you finish making the gravity chamber, you must train until you are strong enough to defeat Prince Vegeta. After that, then you will and must defeat Frieza, if you are strong enough to defeat him, then you and I would have no one in our way. Frieza's might and resources are more powerful than my own. If you can defeat him, then the universe is ours for the taking.'_

'_I understand'_ Kakarot said telepathically back to her. _'I shall do what you wish.'_

'_How long until the gravity chamber is completed?'_

'_It will take at least month.'_

'_A month? It will take a whole month?'_ She grunted. _'Then I suppose I should be thankful that Frieza wanted you to stretch your legs out and test your tremendous power. After all, I can't have you doing nothing while Vegeta trains in that gravity chamber and increases his power. After all, you Saiyans do increase your power after every battle, especially after ever near fatal injury. You might just keep up, or catch up.'_

'_Yes Canella. I shall do my best.'_

'_I know you will Kakarot.'_ There was a knock at Canella's door and a foot solider came in. "And what is it that you want? Can you not see that I am very busy with Kakarot at the moment?" She was highly annoyed with everyone at this point of time. She wanted to play with her little doll.

"Yes I see, but Zarbon has informed me that we are landing very soon and it's going to be a rocky landing."

"I understand, but Kakarot and I can manage. Don't ever bother me again."

He bowed to her and let her be. _'Kakarot, all of Frieza's people are just so bothersome.'_

'_Would you like me to kill them?'_

'_No. If you and I miraculously survived while everyone else died, then we couldn't exactly pull that over on Frieza. He was already suspicious when I told him that Dadoria was killed by Prince Vegeta. I just want you to know that I'd like you to kill all of them when the proper time comes.'_

'_I understand.'

* * *

_

"I can't believe you got this kid to shut up" Bulma said handing Vegeta's darling little girl a doll, but she didn't want anything from Bulma, and even though it appeared to be her favorite doll, she ripped its head off and began to cry. "She hates me." Bulma said. "Amazing, it's absolutely amazing how much this little girl hates me!"

Colly only laughed with the girl and played with her. They were in her room. Bulma didn't really have one anymore, ever since she started sleeping with Vegeta, but she wasn't complaining.

"Hey, I want you to stay here while I go check up on Chi-Chi. Colly nodded as Bulma walked off to Chi-Chi's room, which wasn't too far down the hall. Chi-Chi was looking at her window into the deep void of space. "How ya hold'n up?" she asked. Chi-Chi didn't have the heart to answer. "You should at least make yourself something, or I'll do it. Your baby needs to eat."

"I can do it myself, thank you" Chi-Chi finally said. The thought of Bulma cooking always made everyone feel uneasy. Bulma knew that would get her to speak.

"Hey Chi-Chi, you know he's not himself." She smiled. "But we can get him back to normal. You just wait. As soon as we get the chance, we'll get to him and everything will be better. We just have to make him remember us and-"

"What if I don't want him back…?" Chi-Chi finally faced Bulma. "I've grown to have feelings for him, feelings that I didn't know I had. He's always had feelings for me, but me…I fell for him so fast that I forgot what he was."

"Please don't tell me this is the 'I'm going to kill Kakarot and Vegeta to avenge the death of my father' speech again, because I don't think Vegeta's in the mood to hear it, regardless of the fact that you're pregnant, Chi-Chi."

"It's nothing like that. It's just that, his loyalties haven't always been with me. They've always belonged to Vegeta. He has fighting in his blood and I can't deny it. Now that he and Vegeta are at war, all of his bonds that tied him down before are broken. I don't matter, and neither does his sister. No one matters except his mission."

"His mission?" Bulma questioned. "Do you know what you're saying? You're not even making any sense! Don't you know anything? Your dear Kakarot is being brainwashed! He's not going to abandon you for any other reason besides that, but I promise you, if he knew that you were pregnant, then he wouldn't be like this. He'd-"

"He doesn't know, but he probably wouldn't care." She sighed. "I think I've had enough of fighting. I'm absolutely done. I think I'd rather go back and live with the rest of the survivors of Earth on that little adorable planet, very far from here." She rubbed her stomach. "It was a very long time ago. Kakarot and I first laid eyes on each other a very long time ago, and now everything we've ever done, everything we were going to do doesn't even matter. Nothing matters anymore. All I have is what he left me." She sighed. _'I wish things were different.'_

"Chi-Chi" Bulma said sadly. _'The poor girl.' _

"Don't say anything Bulma, it's alright. I was a fool to fall for a Saiyan anyway."

"Don't blame anything on him. He didn't do anything. It's all Frieza's fault."

"It's always Frieza's fault!" She yelled with frustration. "Frieza did this, Frieza did that. It's funny, because I've never seen this Frieza guy, but I have met Kakarot, and I know all the things he's done in order to make my life miserable, including leaving me with his kid." She grunted. "I guess he's just a stupid nineteen year old anyway."

"Hey, you're taking this too far!" Bulma reached out to touch her, but she felt her body began to lift and so did Chi-Chi's. "Are we flying?"

"I can't fly" Chi-Chi said. "What's going on?"

* * *

"The gravity chamber." Vegeta looked at the control panel and wondered if he should just go to the max and test him limits. "I might as well." He started out with ten, just for curiosity. _'Hmm…feels like home. Now for something a little harder…' _Vegeta's body soon began to rise up, but he wasn't doing it himself. _'What's going on in this blasted ship?'_ He turned off the gravity machine while he could still reach the controls, but soon floated higher than that._ 'I can't get control of my body.'

* * *

_

In Colly's room, she too had begun to rise up along with the young child with her, but Colly could move her own body, and everyone else's as well. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, having everyone's thought's rush into her head. She was going crazy as her power was steadily increasing. "Help me…Kakarot!" Everything, all of her horrible memories began to pour out of her head as she remembered what they had done to her, on Frieza's ship. "Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

"What's the matter?" Canella asked Kakarot. They had just landed on the planet and Kakarot already looked uneasy. "Did you have a vision or is something coming?"

"Something's wrong, with Colleen." He said almost worried. "She's out of control."

To be continued….

A/N: Just review!


End file.
